


A Very, Very, Very Fine House

by betty5271



Series: Things to Do in New York When You're Not Dead [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, 中文翻譯 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betty5271/pseuds/betty5271
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A translation of A Very, Very, Very Fine House by wanttobeatree.<br/>
wanttobeatree作品《A Very, Very, Very Fine House》中譯。</p><p>復仇者主動出擊。或，一群非凡人物逐漸聚集起來喝酒、吃冰，並等待Fury命令的故事。Post-movie。</p><p>字數：六萬六千</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Very, Very, Very Fine House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/399537) by [wanttobeatree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanttobeatree/pseuds/wanttobeatree). 



> 標題取自Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young的〈Our House〉。

　　Steve上方，Stark大樓聳天如豎立拇指──或像，Steve在腦袋裡悄悄承認，那根比較粗魯的指頭。很有Tony Stark的風格對吧？朝著上帝及城市天際線伸出巨型中指，將最環保的建築建在市中心並致力於斯？自Steve最後一次目睹此棟樓的兩個月間，它已被清理重建回復昔日輝煌，且從外觀看來，頂端還加了幾層。

　　他停靠在樓前的人行道，後頭的車輛鳴按喇叭，轉向遠去。Stark大樓，Steve見過最高科技的大廈──未來世界的兩個月長得足以觀覽許多高樓──似乎沒有停車場。

　　然門房小跑步迎面拾級而下，同時對著很可能比他乘坐的機車還昂貴的耳機言語。

　　「抱歉，先生。」Steve道。「我會移開，我只是──」

　　「Rogers上尉？」門房道。

　　「嗯。是的？」

　　「您在名單上，上尉，」門房道。「服務員會將您的摩托車移至Stark先生的私人車庫，如果您現在想上去的話？」

　　「好啊，當然。」

　　Steve跨下機車跟隨門房步上台階。大廈一樓少了些浮華：階梯是深暗的灰色，門則是更深更暗的黑色，唯有Stark標誌形狀的門把暗示了與大樓同名的主人。門房稍稍欠身為他開門。

　　「謝謝，」Steve道，「這位……？」

　　「Coulson，先生，」門房道。

　　Steve停下進門的腳步，轉身細看門房。

　　「我想您見過我堂弟，」Coulson先生幫忙補充。「Phil。」

　　「見過一面。」

　　「真可笑，我們以為他只是公務員，突然之間就去世了，各式各樣的人來他的喪禮。人走了後才了解他們，是不是？Stark工業的人提供整個家族職位。」Coulson先生悲傷地輕笑，搖搖頭。「我女兒大學畢業直接有工作，現在在邁阿密的工廠。」

　　「他是個好人。」Steve無所適從地道。

　　「出自像您這樣的人之口，意義重大。」

　　Steve伸出手，門房笑著接受，敞開的門在他的手中滑移，開始擺動闔上，直到他用鞋跟頂住。

　　「您會需要Stark先生的私用電梯，」他重新拉開門，道。「角落那個黑色的。如果您辦完事，它可以帶您直接下樓，至您機車停放的地下車庫。」

　　「謝謝你，先生。」

　　「叫我Mark就好，上尉。」

　　「叫我Steve，」他回擊。

　　門房的輕笑跟隨他進入大廳──黑石地板，沙色大理石拋光壁面，一名接待員在比汽車還大的黑辦公桌後打字，一排電梯在對面牆。Steve後方壁面，外頭看是鏡像玻璃，裡頭向外瞧卻清晰透明。那肯定起碼有數吋厚；沒有絲毫噪音傳入。Steve身後的門完全掩閉，伴隨著圓潤的咔噠聲，繁忙紐約的音量被全然阻絕，徒留大廳一片寂靜。空間彷若為凝寂而建，Steve不自在地走向辦公桌，每一步儼然都比槍聲還響。

　　「有預約嗎，先生？」接待員問。

　　「恐怕沒有，女士，」Steve道。她開始蹙眉，Steve急急補充：「但外頭的Coulson先生說我的名字有在名單上。Rogers上尉？」

　　「噢，上尉！」她明顯快活起來，敲擊按鍵。「Stark先生的電梯在最左邊。直達頂層。」

　　「謝謝你，女士。祝你有美好的一天。」

　　她本已重新望向她的電腦，然而聽到此句話後她再次抬眼，笑容滿面。「我想說一樣的話，上尉，但是，」她向他傾身，越過桌面，低下聲量耳語道：「Stark先生現在的情緒恐怕不怎麼好。」

　　頭頂某處喀嚓一聲，揚聲器被開啟。Tony憤慨的嗓音在大理石大廳裡微微迴盪：「不，我沒有。謊話。我付錢給你去騙愚蠢商人，不是美國隊長。」

　　接待員轉了轉眼珠，「祝你好運，」她用嘴形表示，並繼續她的工作。

　　Tony的私用電梯門無聲無息地滑開，運行如此自然，宛如有機物。沒有電梯員──不過即使以四零年代的高名望，Steve也從未真的拜訪過那種有人為你摁按鈕的地方。他謹慎地步入，門在背後滑動關閉，幾乎不帶空氣的颯聲。裡頭牆壁是亮澤的黑色，天花板雪白，一切自Steve搜不著的光源處閃耀。他也找不著──他緩緩轉了一圈，仔細檢查牆面，了解到──任何按鈕。

　　「嗯，」他道。

　　「需要幫助嗎？」一把聲音在頭頂某處道。

　　「我能……上樓嗎？」

　　「當然，先生。請您觸碰牆面。任何一處都行，先生。」聲音在Steve猶疑之際補充。

　　戰戰兢兢地──誰知道像Tony Stark這種人能有什麼樣的安全措施──Steve將掌心按向前方的牆壁。藍色光線在他掌下呈蛛網狀漾開，數字鍵盤迅速成形。

　　「DNA已辨識，」聲音愉悅地道。「優先通行碼零零四。歡迎回來，Rogers上尉。」

　　「謝謝，嗯……？」Steve感覺到電梯開始上升，如大樓其餘部分迄今為止地安靜平穩，他放下在牆面的手；藍光按鍵流連了幾拍後閃爍消失。「Jeeves先生，是不是？我記得我有在Stark先生的神盾局檔案看過你。」

　　「十分接近，先生，但不是。我是JARVIS，Stark先生的個人人工智慧程式。」

　　「你是電腦？」

　　「基本上正確，上尉。頂層一樓。」

　　乒一聲，門滑動敞開。電梯外砌著更多的灰石地和沙色牆，四周在穿透落地窗的燦爛陽光照耀下閃閃發亮。這裡看起來不像家；至少不是Steve熟知的那種。

　　「謝謝，Jarvis先生，」Steve道，步出電梯。他聽見那聲音──那電腦咕噥：「不客氣，先生，」的同時，電梯門在他身後關上。

　　「別叫他先生，」Tony道。「你會讓他有奇怪的想法。」

　　Steve掃視房間，看見Tony立於窗畔，手中一杯威士忌，背對著Steve。Steve持續旋轉以看清頂層，出於畢生所產生的習慣，尋找著所有可能的逃生路線。此處幾乎同於上回所見，儘管當時已被Loki和奇塔瑞族摧毀二分之一。新階梯、新門廊，假使受到攻擊，Steve至少約有半打逃生途徑，那還是在沒有機械裝甲或大廈藍圖的情況下。

　　「隊長，」Tony道，作為招呼。

　　「Stark先生。」

　　Tony拉下臉，隔著肩膀瞅著他。

　　「好吧，刪掉這些繁文縟節。可以吧？我想我有過敏反應。再叫一次Stark先生蕁麻疹就會發作。沒人想這樣。你為什麼在微笑？不，」他同樣迅速地補充，揮揮空閒的手。「別回答。讓美國隊長保持神秘。」

　　「我並不……神秘。」

　　「你當然神祕。看看那張漂亮小臉蛋。簡直是捲在男孩樂團裡的謎團[1]。」Tony嚥下殘餘的威士忌，轉身完全面向他。「喝點酒？」

　　「我不──」

　　「你不 _喝酒_ ？」

　　Steve轉轉眼珠。「不，我喝，但喝不醉。 _無法_ 喝醉。相信我，我試過。」

　　Tony停了下來，目瞪口呆地望著他，他的空玻璃杯仍懸在半空距臉數吋之處，彷若銅幣耗盡的遊戲機。

　　「你需要一分錢嗎？」

　　這似乎奏效；Tony眨眨眼，搖頭放下手。「我需要──什麼？不，我不需要一分錢。我是億萬富翁。你知道的對吧？Stark工業，記得嗎？我是說，我知道我們忙著打外星人而沒空聊天，不過我想有我名字的大樓露出了馬腳？沒有？機械裝甲？無懈可擊的造型鬍鬚？」

　　「 _Tony。_ 」Steve舉起手。「停止說話。我知道你是個──非常富有的人。我在說笑。你看起來像台耗完硬幣的投幣遊戲機。」

　　「你在說笑？美國隊長：喝不醉，能說笑？你還告訴我你不神秘。」Tony對他擺動手指，然後突然轉換手勢，揮手示意Steve跟著他。

　　「我的靴子，」Steve道。伴隨Tony困惑的視線，他向下朝他油污且落滿塵土的機車騎士裝做了個手勢，並補充道：「你的地板。」

　　Tony再次瞪著他。

　　「髒，」Steve提示道。

　　「噢，對，那──是的。不，沒關係。地板會被清乾淨對吧？我確定我有付錢請人打掃。反正我正考慮換一個新的。」他停頓，凝視著Steve，然後拍擊手掌。「基督啊，別給我擺那個臉。如果脫掉靴子會讓你感覺好些就脫吧。其中一台機器會去清理。它們會為此奮戰。那會讓它們很高興──」

　　他繼續說話，邁步離開。Steve小心翼翼地解開靴子──鞋很昂貴；即使擁有神盾的新專款，他還是無法踢開那告訴他 _鞋很昂貴_ 的微弱聲音──他四處張望了一會兒，聳聳肩將鞋靠在牆邊。Tony喋喋不休的嗓音猶如一道必須尾隨的麵包屑軌跡，Steve穿著襪子走向他。

　　「──好， _我要_ 再喝一杯。你呢，我不知道，你可以把牙齒浸在裡頭。享受味道。品嚐分析之類。四零年代的人會這麼做嗎？有沒有人帶美國隊長去品酒？」

　　「沒有。」

　　Steve停頓在吧檯邊。他看著Tony倒了慷慨的兩大杯。此處就是Tony邀Loki酒之處；那是Loki把他扔出去的窗；地板上是浩克打倒Loki處的補丁。彷彿特別怪誕的觀光旅遊。

　　「沒有，」他再次道。「沒人這麼做。」

　　「你沒錯過什麼。你知不知道你要在嚐過以後吐掉酒？」Tony把冰塊扔進那兩隻玻璃杯，並將其中一杯遞給Steve。他大力搖晃杯子，令杯子發出叮噹聲，直到Steve嘆口氣接下。「這才對嘛，你用過最貴的漱口水。Pepper帶我去品酒過一次。出差。圍滿西裝蠢蛋。人間煉獄。」

　　Tony戲劇性地顫抖，冰塊撞擊玻璃杯緣，叮噹作響。冰塊的聲響彷彿在提醒他酌飲，他舉杯一口氣灌下半盅。Steve謹慎地抿了一口自己的。還不錯。

　　「你父親曾試圖灌醉我，」他道，填滿Tony飲酒所導致的寂靜。「咆哮突擊隊的每個人都試過；那簡直成了軍中的正式活動，我想，在我──但Howard總是用最好的酒。」

　　Tony降下玻璃杯。他帶著無法解讀的表情注視著Steve，最終道：「是啊，他總是買上品。好老爹。你為什麼在這兒？」

　　縱然以Tony的標準而論，這還是十分唐突無禮，而他的面龐依舊掛著詭異的神情。Steve再啜一口酒，意識到自己走在偶然發現的對話絕壁邊緣，決計重讀Tony的檔案──和其他復仇者的記錄一同深埋在袋子裡，他仍不願丟棄它們──慎重地退了一步遠離深淵。

　　「我現在到了六零年代，」他道，Tony眨眨眼，Steve的荒謬結論使他臉上的戒備神色放鬆了點。「我一直在追趕我，呃……睡過的一切。政治、文化、科技。我在英國待了一個月。拜訪親戚和──墳墓。是個緩慢進程。」

　　「然後……？」

　　「這是這一切發生過後，我初次回到這個城市，所以我想我該來說聲嗨。」Steve聳肩。他心不在焉地瞄著Tony，將剩下的酒長慢地一飲而盡。「嗨，Tony。」

　　「披頭四？」

　　「不錯。」

　　「星際迷航？」

　　「有趣。」

　　「你能適應得很好的。」

　　Tony露齒笑，喝光他的酒，崖壁若沒被忘卻，至少未被觸及。現在就放開不管。本質上這是他們第二次，或第三次見面，有些事最好避開。Steve允許自己鬆口氣，漫步至最近的落地窗。從這裡看，城市幾乎沒有變。

　　「你不……」

　　Tony拋出驚訝的神情。「什麼？我適應得好極了。看看我。我簡直是二十一世紀的化身。好吧，機器比大部分人多，但──」

　　「你是否能讓我說完句子，一次就好，」Steve厲聲道。

　　Tony張嘴，頓了頓，再度闔上，拉長了臉，擺出默然、刻意、任性的臉色，Steve將之理解為『那就繼續，Rogers上尉。』

　　「你的名字沒有在大樓上，」他緩緩道。「你剛才說的……那讓我很在意，雖然我不確定為什麼。但那裡只有A。」

　　Steve凝視著窗外巨大的金屬A，感到Tony移動靠近，恰立於他身後。

　　「嗯，這不是很明顯嗎，」Tony道。

　　當Steve轉身，Tony已再次離去，回到吧檯倒另一杯酒。

　　「你不喜歡字母A？我愛字母A。」

　　「Tony──」

　　「四零年代沒有芝麻街嗎？不，我猜沒有，還有我究竟在說什麼？你在四零年代才不看兒童節目，你忙著長肌肉和痛扁希特勒。那麼，二零年代。天啊，爺爺，你幾時出生的？」

　　「一九一八。還有我從來沒有真的揍過希特勒。」

　　「真遺憾。」Tony道。他向Steve敬酒，揚起重新倒滿的玻璃杯。「A代表酒精（alcohol）。」

　　「Tony……」

　　「還有鯷魚（anchovies）。嚐過鯷魚了嗎？」

　　Steve嘆氣，終於離開窗邊。Tony遞出酒瓶，Steve再次嘆息，相較微弱地。他遞出玻璃杯。「是，Tony，我嚐過鯷魚。但──」

　　「土豚（aardvarks）。」

　　面面相覷。

　　Tony先移開視線。他重新倒滿Steve的酒杯，以絕對的專注，專注到只能代表諷刺。

　　「四零年代有土豚嗎？我指的是美國這裡，不是指整體。我們應該帶你去動物園。你想不想去動物園？嘿，想要一隻 _土豚_ 嗎？我說真的，我可以牽線。我有聯絡方式。有個傢伙，有頭暴躁犀牛。」

　　「什麼？不，」Steve道，在Tony深呼吸時舉起手。「我不想知道。」

　　Tony聳肩。他將威士忌的瓶蓋蓋上，但酒瓶仍留在吧檯。

　　「你的接待員說你的心情不怎麼好（in a funny mood）。」

　　「我希望是有趣（funny ha-ha）[2]。」

　　「我……不知道那是什麼意思，」Steve道。「聽著，只是──你有從神盾那裡聽到任何風聲嗎？」

　　「沒。吱一聲都沒。我猜現在世界已被拯救，他們忙著折紙帽子。玩烘培蛋糕[3]。尋找Fury失蹤的眼睛。」Tony頓了頓。「你呢？」

　　「沒有具體接觸。有幾名探員在大部分的時間尾隨，但現在我都假裝沒注意到。他們有些沮喪，」他同情地微笑補充，「當我表示想買咖啡請他們的時候。」

　　「你和 _神盾探員_ 說想買咖啡請他們？」

　　「那時候在下雨。」

　　Tony咯咯笑──沒有更好的字眼了──搖搖頭，緊抓吧檯邊緣穩定自己，看起來十分訝異於自身的反應，Steve感覺自己的嘴唇抽動回應。

　　「那時候在下雨，」Tony複述，仍輕聲暗笑。他聽起來有些敬畏。「當然在下雨。真有你的風格是不？偉大的美國童子軍。瞧，這就是為何神盾局沒有聯繫──Fury大概持起電話想打給你，但開始發夢想要你請 _他_ 咖啡，於是他不得不去沖冷水澡洗掉所有又熱又黏的愛國心。」

　　「我沒真的當過童子軍，」Steve道，延續Tony話題中唯一得以表述回應的部分。

　　「這也很值得慶幸。你會讓他們大出洋相。」

　　Tony抬頭對他露齒微笑，短暫且玩笑式地。笑容落下臉龐的同時，他將手指展開在吧檯邊緣，目不轉睛地瞪著指關節。Steve探出他對指節深感興趣的程度幾近安逸；沒有人，Fury告訴他，能和Tony Stark好好交談。至少在這一刻，Steve與二十一世紀的任何人皆無二致。

　　「聽著，我只是個普通人，」他道。

　　「很高興知道這點。」

　　「我的意思是，我知道你認為我是個──是個童子軍，或許我的價值觀在現代有點過時，但……」Steve聳肩，無可奈何地攤手。他能看見Tony的視線追隨他的手移動，Tony自己的手顫動了一下。「戰爭期間的每一天，未受益於實驗的人們比我勇敢兩倍。我並不特別。我只是在錯的時間處於錯的地點。」

　　Tony哂笑。他在吧檯面敲擊無節奏的曲調，然後晃起身，把手深深塞入口袋。「錯的時間處於錯的地點。我聽過這句。」

　　Steve放下手。他緩緩吸氣。即席演講結束，沉默懸在兩人之間。

　　「我確定Fury會在需要我們的時候聯絡。」Steve道。

　　「世界老需要被拯救對吧？」

　　他們再度相對無言地瞪視對方。Tony的眼睛睜得大大的，表情晦澀，彷彿在等待Steve說些他想聽的話。Steve猝然地、驟然地遲疑了。他將玻璃杯放在檯面上，清清喉嚨。

　　「我現在應該──要離開了，」他道。「我不想再浪費你的時間。我知道你很忙。」

　　無論Tony在等他說什麼，那顯然不是這句。然而他聳聳肩，幾近親切地對他微笑，道：「當然。你了解我的，企業要經營，奇蹟要創造，突破要……突破。隨時歡迎，mi casa es su casa（我的房子是你的房子）。Mi──西班牙文的大樓是什麼？Mi大樓，mi……嗯，JARVIS？」

　　「沒關係，」Steve匆匆道，舉起手。他放下並伸出同一隻手，耐性地等待著，直到Tony不情願地嘆口氣，握了握。「下次再告訴我。」

　　「你……說的是。」

　　Tony把手塞回口袋，站在那兒，向上凝望著Steve。他的眼眸帶著某種神態，一種似乎陷入內部，直到他絲毫沒有真的在看Steve的眼神；他的眼開著但他的臉關著，談話終止。Steve將之視為一則訊號。

　　回到電梯邊，一台大小如晚餐盤般、渾圓小巧的機器正試圖拖開Steve的靴子。Steve有雙大腳，而且他喜歡堅固的靴子，所以那盛怒地發出嗶聲的機器只能成功搬移靴子幾吋，在地板上留下一道泥跡。他必須跪下身，從機器的附肢搶回他的靴子──附肢是扁平的鉤狀物，原本大概是用來刮除泥土，但那機器現在比較像是把它當鉗子用。它掐他的腳趾證明了論點，當他終於拽回靴子時，安在它前方的刷子憤怒地颼颼轉動。

　　「噓，」Steve道，輕輕推開它。

　　機器對他發出嗶聲。它的刷子是黑色剛毛，看起來，Steve想，像山羊鬍。他失笑。他跪著穿上靴子，仔細地綁好鞋帶，然後用襯衫袖口擦掉地上的泥巴。他直起身時，機器已離去。Tony仍站在吧檯邊，在貌似一片玻璃的某物上塗寫，他伸著舌，全神貫注。

　　「快滾，」Tony未抬眼，道。

　　Steve嚇了一跳，他皺眉，張嘴想生氣地反駁──然後他聽到嗶聲，接著看見那清潔鞋子的機器呼嘯進入視線，在Tony的腳邊兜圈，扯他的襪子。

　　「不，瞧，」Tony道。「襪子，我穿的是 _襪子_ 。這裡沒有鞋，你這電路廢物，在我把你放進廢料堆前滾開──好吧，我很抱歉，我不是那個意思，你很棒。煩死人地棒。我究竟為啥會認為我需要乾淨的鞋子。」

　　他從地板撈起那機器，從吧檯設備的某處抓了把螺絲起子。Steve轉身踏入電梯時，他能聽見Tony仍舊在說話：「聽著，我要拿掉這些邪惡的爪子，然後我們會幫你找點別的事來做。不會有事的。」

　　門滑動關閉，伴隨著最後一幅畫面：Tony對著他的機器聊天，機器被倒擱在吧檯上，而他仔細地旋開它其中一隻擺動的臂肢。然後Steve只能瞪著亮澤的黑牆。

　　「你這騙子，」他道。「你也不適應。」

　　「先生？」

　　Steve幾乎驚跳起來，但抑制住。他交叉雙臂。「請帶我去地下室，Jarvis先生。」

　　「當然，先生，」電腦道。

　　電梯靜靜溜下，穿過Tony建造給自己的世界。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 捲在男孩樂團裡的謎團（an enigma rolled in a boy band）化用自邱吉爾形容蘇聯的名言「包裹在奧秘之中的謎語（a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma）」。  
> [2] Funny形容有趣亦形容奇怪，因此人們會問：「Funny ha-ha or funny peculiar?（有趣還是奇怪？）」。  
> [3] 烘焙蛋糕（pat-a-cake）是一種兒童音韻遊戲。


	2. Chapter 2

　　在雨的敲擊樂背景下，一切又黑又冷又靜；連最冷酷的罪犯往外頭一瞥，都會決定待在家裡過夜的那種沉靜。Steve濺起拱形波浪，停靠在Stark大樓前。他能透過雨霧瞧見Coulson先生撐著大紅雨傘急奔下階梯。雙方堅定地點頭招呼後，Steve無言地遞出機車鑰匙，舉步穿過門，終於，進入了那小小的、溫暖平和的時刻。

　　和上回，也就是五週前一樣的接待員。她一看到他便同情地咂舌。

　　「我見過比你還乾的海，上尉。Stark先生現在恐怕不在，但──」

　　Steve感覺到自己的肩膀垮了下來。水滴到地板上。「真討厭。沒關係，我可以去……別處。我家只在五十分鐘車程外。街上很安靜，所以那不應該──」

　　「噢，不，不。沒有必要。Stark先生不在，但Potts小姐在。反正你被授權隨意去來此處。」

　　她邊說邊從辦公桌抽屜拿出一盒衛生紙，遞給Steve。「這盒拿去，上尉。這是公司財產。現在你比我還需要。」

　　「非常感謝，女士。很抱歉，我不知道你的名字……」

　　「Andrea Clark。」

　　「謝謝，Clark小姐──呃，夫人？」

　　「小姐，」她果斷地道，微笑著。

　　Steve的臉仍半凍著，但他擠出微笑，從她手裡接下面紙盒。他一路滴滴答答地二度進入Tony的私用電梯，伸手觸牆──毫無反應，他用幾張衛生紙抹乾手，再試一次。

　　「優先通行碼零零四，」電腦男子低語，一如既往地謙謹。

*

　　「唉呀，看看誰來啦[1]，」電梯門開啟時一把陌生的嗓音驚嘆。壁爐火燃燒著，Steve踏入頂層時不得不閉目一秒，停下來吸口氣。當他重新睜眼，眼前一名有著微紅金髮的漂亮女子正伸著手朝他走來。她身穿明顯商務用設計的套裝，腳卻踏著毛茸茸的紅色拖鞋。

　　「你一定是Rogers上尉，」她道。「你──哇噢，你濕透了。你正好趕上《與星共舞》[2]。」

　　「我不知道那是什麼，女士，不過聽起來比外頭的情況要好得多。」握握她的手環顧四周，Steve發現Romanoff探員伸長了腿躺在爐火前的沙發上，一隻手臂用繃帶吊著。他咧嘴笑，將注意力轉回──「你是──Potts小姐？Tony的女朋友？」

　　「我就是。但請叫我Pepper。我可以──我 _真的_ 不認為你能穿得下Tony的衣服──」

　　Romanoff探員哼了聲，聽上去頗像冷笑。Steve瞟她一眼，但她毅然面無表情，她微微抬起一邊肩膀，一道眉輕揚。

　　「──不過我可以拿毛巾給你。」

　　「謝謝你，女士。最好多拿幾條。」

　　他看著她離開，直到她消失在寬闊階梯的上方，然後他跪下身著手脫靴子。鑑於凍僵的手指、濕透的繩結以及黏在牛仔布上的皮革，任務頗為艱鉅。他成功脫下一隻鞋後，抬起視線對上Romanoff探員注視的目光。

　　「你怎麼了？」她道。

　　「 _你_ 怎麼了？」他回敬，朝她受傷的手臂打手勢示意。她得意地微笑。他垂下頭擺弄另一邊的繩結。

　　「下雨，」他道。「我淋濕了。」

　　Romanoff探員又發出那像冷笑的聲音。Steve拆開最後的結，低著頭對他的靴子咧嘴而笑。

　　「你來這兒的路上有停下來為特務買咖啡嗎？」

　　「Tony告訴你的？」

　　「Stark告訴Pepper，Pepper告訴我。Fury也提過。恭喜，我想現在整個神盾局都被你迷倒了。」

　　Steve終於脫下靴子，再次把它們擱在牆邊，並扮了個鬼臉。濕答答的牛仔褲在他站起身時摩擦他的腿。

　　「你的手臂呢？」

　　Romanoff探員偏頭，凝慮地注視他。她眼底深處閃爍著愉悅，讓他覺得她彷彿在盯著一則笑話的結尾。希望是則好的。

　　「我有點被刺傷，」當他開始不自在地轉換濕腳間的重心之際，她終於道。「他們送我回家休養等待康復。」

　　「你還好吧？還有Barton？」

　　「是的。以及是的。」

　　Steve微笑。他走到石材地板的邊緣，此處的地板下陷成一個鋪著厚地毯的圓。水順著他的手臂及腳踝滴落，在地上形成一灘小水窪。

　　「很高興再見到你，探員。」

　　「你也是，零零四。」

　　「什麼？」

　　「噢，」上方，滿懷毛巾的Potts小姐從樓梯頂出現，道。「 _你是_ 零零四？Natasha是六。我在想誰是五？」

　　「Banner，」Romanoff探員道。

　　「Thor？」Potts小姐提議。她抵達階底，將滿懷的毛巾扔至地上，雙手撐腰，抬頭注視Steve。「你不能穿著那些濕衣服。我知道美國隊長照理說不應該生病，但我寧可別去測試理論。我們必須要……做些什麼。」

　　「Banner，」Romanoff探員再次道。「或披薩外送小弟，我了解Stark。我有安全別針。」

　　Potts小姐向她挑眉，Romanoff探員聳聳肩，補充道：「它們很有用。」

　　「好。我們別去……深入探究了。拿去。」Potts小姐從毛巾堆裡挖出一條特別毛茸茸的紅色毛巾，對著Steve高舉。毛巾比她還長。她盯著毛巾然後瞄了眼她的拖鞋，帶著聽天由命的神情補充道，「紅色是他最愛的顏色，你能相信嗎？」

　　「我猜金色是他的次愛？」

　　「如果我沒阻止他的話，他會把整棟大樓建成鋼鐵人的顏色，」她承認，將毛巾推入他的手中。「現在，如果你想梳洗一下，最棒的淋浴間在頂層三樓。然後我們用Natasha那……好用的安全別針幫你穿上某種羅馬長袍。」

　　「然後莫吉托[3]，」Romanoff探員道。「會很好玩的。」

*

　　在三樓洗過熱水澡後──水壓簡直完美到讓他想哭──Steve感覺彷若重獲新生。他起勁地用毛巾擦乾自己，做了幾個簡單的伸展，並在結束後用冷水潑潑臉龐。整間浴室都是白色大理石，而洗手槽上方是面幾乎占滿牆的大鏡子；清理起來肯定要命。

　　他用手揩過凝結表面，在鏡子上留下一道粗粗的彎曲線，他的雙眼和半張臉透過那從裡頭凝望著他。Steve用拇指加上更多線條──它們變成了腿、尾巴、豎起的耳朵──直到他在鏡子上畫了一隻貓，伸躺著，彷彿在爐前烤火。牠的眼裡蘊藏著已經開始融逝的秘密。

　　驀地感到愚蠢，Steve抹掉那隻貓。他用毛巾圍住腰，毛巾太大了，甚至在他身上都像件晚禮服──Tony要這麼大的毛巾 _做_ 什麼？──並攏起他那堆又濕又冷的衣服，遲疑著。

　　「嗯……Jarvis先生？」

　　「晚安，Rogers上尉，」電腦男子立即道，聲音從Steve前方某處發出，肯定有揚聲器在鏡面後頭。「我相信您淋浴得還愉快？」

　　「你一直在這裡嗎？」

　　電腦停頓了一下，道：「一直都在，我在Stark先生程式設計的任何地方。不過，我向您保證，身為電子設備，我缺乏所有情緒能力。您可以將我想成一盞特別有幫助的燈。」

　　那讓Steve失笑。「照明的？」

　　「正是，先生。」

　　Steve對鏡子微笑，用以代替能望著的面孔；或以導向他下一個問題──他不確定地朝著攝影鏡頭舉起那堆濕衣服揮了揮。「這些濕衣服要丟哪？」

　　「Stark先生偏好的做法是將它們留在地上等別人來收拾。不過，假如您覺得冒險，上尉，走廊底部有個很少使用的洗衣溜槽。」

　　「謝謝你，Jarvis先生。」

　　「JARVIS樂意效勞，上尉。」

　　Steve步入走廊。樓上這裡感覺起來幾乎像普通的家，縱然地板鋪著厚得不可思議的地毯；此處的牆上有些圖。不是他在樓下瞟見的怪異現代藝術，而是相片：只可能是年輕時的Tony，佇在某個機械手臂旁；一名有著他深色眼眸的女子；以及站在熱帶某處的Potts小姐與Tony，他戴著墨鏡而她帶著爛漫的微笑。

　　Steve每張都挨近檢視了一會子，然後把他那堆衣服再舉高些，拉緊毛巾。他掠過一排緊閉的門，踱向JARVIS指示的洗衣溜槽，然底端最後一扇門虛掩著。房裡沒有燈光，但遠端的牆是落地窗，Steve通過時瞥見空曠的床、空曠的牆，櫃門半掩，幾件襯衫露了出來。他猶豫著，伸手輕推那扇門。門輕而易舉地敞開來。床看起來像是被鋼鐵強化過。

　　「洗衣溜槽在您的左方，先生，」JARVIS如常地有禮道。

　　「對，」Steve道。「抱歉，我會──」

　　他關上門。

*

　　是夜的某個時間點，或許是當她用一隻手以安全別針固定毛巾，用繃帶裡的另一隻手平衡某種水果雞尾酒時，Steve發現自己將Romanoff探員看作Natasha。他喝著莫吉托，身上只穿件內褲，其上頭本質是件毛茸茸的服裝，他坐在沙發上，擠在兩名不是他女朋友的女性之間。哪怕這並非Steve最自在的時刻，這仍然讓他想起許多事情。紅骷髏。失去所有他認識的人。哮喘。有計謀的星條旗男子的每分每秒[4]。

　　但至少這裡很溫暖，而火焰劈啪作響。他在觀賞這名人舞蹈秀（他不認識任何一個人，但Potts小姐向他保證沒人認識，甚至其他的參賽者）第三集的一半時發現，有台發出悲傷嗶聲的小機器添著柴，並週期性地吸收灰燼。

　　「我以為未來會有更多的機器人，」他道。

　　Natasha發出哼聲，她的腳翹在咖啡桌上。Potts小姐幫她找了雙備用拖鞋，但她的腳踝仍各綁了把小刀。她道：「別和Stark講這種話。他會把它視為引頭。」

　　「他還在迷戀機器人，」Potts小姐對Natasha淒然道，彷彿重拾Steve到來前的話頭。這是她第五杯莫吉托。「我不介意新機器，有些還頗有用的。而且天知道如果沒有JARVIS，Tony早就死於自己造成的恐怖意外。」

　　「把鬍子刮成新形狀的時候割斷喉嚨，」Natasha提議。「忘記他沒穿鋼鐵人裝甲，就這麼走出陽台。」

　　「對，沒錯。JARVIS好極了──」

　　「謝謝你，Potts小姐。」

　　「──但他認為賦予它們性格很好玩。甚至不是好性格。看那小隻的。」

　　她拿玻璃杯朝火邊的機器揮了揮。他們坐視它緩慢地從柴堆裡抽出新柴，用如小刀般從身軀展開的小電鋸，將柴著手切成得以處理的片段。

　　「看看它。它總是看起來 _那麼地傷心_ 。它看起來很傷心，又有把電鋸。我很 _擔心_ 這點。」

　　Natasha用俄語咕噥。八成是粗話。

　　Potts小姐吸吸鼻子，飲盡她的酒。

　　外頭，除了仍在增強的雨聲外，一聲金屬落地響，緊接著機器的嗡鳴。

　　「噢，」Potts小姐低語。「Tony到家了。」

　　Steve越過沙發邊緣凝睇。窗外，機械於黑暗中挪移，溶進弧形反應爐的藍或裝甲的金與紅反射燈火時的流光。就像抽象藝術。他決定有朝一日要在白天看一次。

　　燈光陷回地面，Tony自陰影中出現，他小跑向門，門為他開啟。

　　「JARVIS，自我備忘錄，」他邊說邊走進來。「雨傘。屋頂。 _什麼都好_ 。淋濕得很快。」

　　「有理如昔，先生。備忘已儲存。」

　　Tony如小狗般甩動，抹過臉，揉擦濕漉漉的頭髮，同時仍在低聲抱怨著。

　　「甜心，我到家了。甜心們，」他修正，抬首望向越過沙發頂盯著他的Steve、Natasha和Potts小姐。他沒對Natasha的在場顯出驚訝，但他對Steve挑起眉。「這是啥？你們和睡美人有場羅馬袍派對卻沒邀請我？」

　　「女孩之夜，」Potts小姐道。「Steve是我們的神秘嘉賓。」

　　「他可真有一套。你們把我所有的毛巾都拿來這兒了嗎？它們──什麼？這 _是_ 啥，披風？Thor的時尚建議？」Tony靠著沙發椅背，瞄著他並扯了扯他肩上其中一條毛巾的角落。「它們連接住了。天啊，Pepper，你做了什麼？」

　　「抱歉，」Steve道。他伸手摸索安全別針，但Potts小姐拍拍他的指節，幫他解了開來。

　　「好了，」她道。「現在幫我們調點新鮮飲料，然後我們或許會告訴你你不在時我們玩了些什麼。」

　　「枕頭戰？」

　　從她手裡接過毛巾，Tony越過身親了親Potts小姐的嘴唇。他有點──Steve斷然移開目光，將裸肩上剩餘的毛巾緊揪在一起──手足無措。他轉回視線時，她翻著白眼，卻微笑著。

　　「露肩裝，Cap。我喜歡。喔噢，熱毛巾。更棒。黑寡婦，」他加了句，一面將毛巾披在脖子上一面以此問候。「你依舊一副要吃掉配偶的樣子。」

　　「謝謝。」

　　Tony拍拍Potts小姐的頭，拍拍Steve的頭，撥亂他的頭髮，然後──Steve伸長脖子注視──漫不經心地對Natasha伸出手。她抬頭對他咧嘴微笑。

　　「唔，那是我看過最恐怖的東西，」Tony道，放下手退避至吧檯後。

　　Natasha駭人的微笑在她斜眼對上Steve的視線時，轉為某種比較輕柔溫暖以及，Steve想，確實感到好笑的表情。但Tony仍舊在說著話，壓過杯瓶碰撞的叮噹響。

　　「他對你們說了什麼謊，淑女們？他有讓你們嘗試灌醉他嗎？很抱歉讓你們失望了，沒有用的。」

　　「不是每個人喝酒都為了喝醉，Tony，」Potts小姐道。「有些人只是要享受味道。」

　　「懦夫。」

　　他手擎四隻玻璃杯自吧檯後出現──其中三杯裝有某種鮮黃的液體，一杯一把小傘和彎曲的吸管；剩下的那杯，Steve揚起眉注意到，是純粹的威士忌。Tony揚眉於Steve的揚眉，把玻璃杯塞入他的手中。那杯威士忌，Tony留給自己。

　　「我稱它脈衝光炮。」

　　「看起來真倒胃，」Potts小姐道，瞪著他遞給她的飲料，彷彿它會咬人似的。她嘆口氣從他手裡接下杯子，將它置於咖啡桌。「今晚如何？」

　　「唔，當我找不到雞尾酒小傘時還頗恐怖的，不過──」

　　「Tony。」

　　「和平常一樣。」Tony誇張地呻吟道。他再次持起Potts小姐的酒，用腳尖將一大疊雜誌和紙張掃下桌面。他以單腳平衡，雙手各穩穩拿著一杯飲料。不說別的，起碼他展現的靈活度頗讓人欽佩。

　　「那堆裡有文件，」Potts小姐道。

　　Tony落坐於剛清出的桌面，望著散亂在地上的紙張。「那還是一堆。嚴格來講。」

　　Potts小姐擺出Steve可以清楚解讀的表情，儘管他只認識她幾小時；她揚起的眉毛和噘起的嘴唇在闡述：不管誰要去收拾這團亂，那絕對不會是她。Tony選擇忽略。

　　「某些想當超級壞蛋的人宣稱他們複製了我的光炮技術，公開演示，權力狂，如此這般，把我們從你那低劣的技術裡救出來，鋼鐵人！一天又被拯救。Pepper，提醒我要為那斷裂的消防栓送張支票去。」

　　酒送往嘴邊半途的Steve愕然。「有人在複製你的技術？那不是很危險嗎？」

　　「不。也就是，不，一點也不危險，因為， _不_ ，沒人複製我的光炮。這傢伙只是光說不練。有煙無火──事實上，問題在太 _多_ 火了。他蹩腳的光炮一直在爆炸。那白癡最後比人質哭救得還厲害。到處是火球。」

　　「在這種天氣？」

　　Tony指著他。「那就是我再三說的。你認為你無法在這種天氣使郵筒起火，可是這傢伙證明大家都錯了。他值得一座諾貝爾獎，如果他不是這麼個蠢蛋的話。」

　　「除此之外你沒事吧？」Potts小姐道。

　　「極好。極妙。輕微燒焦。」

　　她觸碰他的膝蓋。Tony抬起在威士忌酒杯底的目光，將手覆上她的。「我 _很好_ 。你了解我的，百分百不可能著火。希望我能對那郵筒說他也是如此。」

　　「好吧，」她嘆道。

　　她傾向前，一手在他膝上，一手撐著咖啡桌緣，輕輕吻他。Steve望著Tony舉起空閒的手托住她的臉。她抽身站了起來。

　　「今天真漫長，而且我喝了── _很多_ ，」她道，聲音有些顫抖。「現在我要……上床睡覺了。Steve，很高興終於見到你。」

　　Steve立起身。「你也是，女士。」

　　她對他淡淡地微笑。

　　「他常常談到你，」她邊走開邊道。

　　「叛徒，」Tony朝她喊道。「我沒說半句好話。」

　　「我相信你，」Steve道。Potts小姐離開視線後他再度坐下。Tony依然坐在咖啡桌上，在陰影中翹著腳，凝視著他。開始變暗了，Steve發現；火逐漸熄滅。

　　「在我那時候，」他道，低頭望進仍舊滿滿的玻璃杯，「我們不會把微型雨傘放進酒裡。」

　　「過去爛透的另一個理由。」

　　轉轉眼珠，Steve終於舉杯用吸管啜了一口。他小心翼翼地嚥下，抿了抿唇。「這真倒胃。」

　　「但很烈，」Natasha道。

　　Tony跳起來，一開始是真的驚訝後來是誇大，他假裝訝異地張嘴轉向她，用指節叩叩胸口──伴隨悶悶的敲擊聲──他的弧形反應爐。「你！我忘了 _你_ 在這裡。」

　　Natasha朝他得意微笑，用吸管大聲地吸取剩下的酒，臉頰凹了下去。喝完後，她從杯底拈了一方冰塊丟進嘴裡，刻意嘎扎嘎扎地緩慢嚼碎。

　　「你很嚇人，」Tony道。他四處張望，抓起Potts小姐放棄的、幾乎全滿的酒遞給她；她聳聳肩接受。「我說真的，你嚇到我了。更甚外星人。更甚股市。」

　　「我知道，」她道。「不過你調得一手好酒。」

　　「這就是你讓我活著的原因。」

　　Natasha偏頭同意。她在沙發座位上伸展，動作如此優雅，即使一手受傷、一手持著杯子，杯裡的冰塊在她站起來時幾乎沒有發出聲音。她走過他們，對Steve頷首，向Tony挑眉。

　　Steve下意識地起身以向她道晚安，然而當她轉身看向他時，他說的是：「Natasha，等等──關於Fury的計畫，你知道些什麼嗎？」

　　她停頓，蹙眉。Steve可以從眼角睇見Tony，緊繃著，像他一樣密切地注視著她。

　　「不多，」她在半晌的沉默後承認。「不過我知道他有計畫。我知道他會在需要我們的時候召集我們。我知道在拯救世界後，我們全都應得一場休假。」

　　「哇噢，秘密軍事行動組織的『別打給我們，我們會打給你』命令？」Tony道。「我說不出這是我生命中的高點或低點，不，真的，我真心不能。」

　　「你們不是神盾探員──」

　　「我感激不盡──」

　　「──也不想成為，」Natasha冷冷地打斷Tony，繼續道。他閉上嘴。「你們倆都不想。但如果Fury派我們──派復仇者去解決每個小威脅，那你們就會成為神盾探員。所以我們等。」

　　「直到下次外星人入侵？」Steve問。

　　「是的，」她道。「如果那是必要條件的話。」

　　Tony嗤笑。「就這樣？Fury的偉大計畫？我不知道你和一九四零瞌睡蟲[5]是怎麼想的，不過我可不打算坐在電話邊，擺弄著大拇指，等Fury準備好邀請我去行星危機舞會。」

　　「那就別那麼做。沒有差別。我們只是必須要繼續做我們一直在做的事，好嗎？」

　　「好的，」Steve點點頭嘆口氣道。他重新坐回沙發。

　　「好的，」Tony模仿，他抬起手。「當然。所以我繼續當個天才，Cap繼續當我洗衣櫥的模特兒，而你繼續溜進我家帶來夢魘。」他彎下手指一一數道。「這就是計畫？」

　　「是的，」Natasha道。

　　她再次對Steve頷首，轉身繼續──走上階梯，而非走向電梯，Steve留意到，他望著她擺動的紅頭髮，比他上回見到她的時候要長了些。即使穿著拖鞋，她的腳步仍如舞者般穩定精確。

　　他在想，簡略地，那會是什麼感覺：有一副強壯的身體，因為你將它鍛鍊強壯；有一副優雅的身軀，因為你學習優雅。他在想，更簡略地，Natasha是否有學過舞蹈。一個突然的動作驚了他一跳，將他抽離思緒，Tony轉過身再次面向他，從Steve鬆懈的手裡抓過脈衝光炮。

　　「那給我，」Tony正在說。「我需要酒。」

　　Steve讓他拿走。

　　「你不需要對她如此無禮，」他道。「沒那個必要。」

　　「她喜歡。我喜歡。」Tony啜口Steve的酒，扮了個鬼臉，無辜的大眼睛望著Steve。「這是雙贏局面。老天爺，這 _的確_ 很糟。我剛才在想什麼？我不記得我放了什麼進去。」

　　「這樣就說得過去？」

　　「你是對的，我很抱歉，我下次會讓JARVIS掃描一下雞尾酒。」

　　「我講的是Natasha。」

　　Tony聳肩。「我沒看到問題。」

　　「你──」Steve發話，在他能阻止自己前。他捏捏鼻梁，深呼吸，從Tony手中拿回他的酒。他抽出吸管吞了一大口。還是很倒胃，不過和上一口比起來要好得多；他可能漸漸喜歡上了，Steve思量。

　　當他再次抬眼，Tony正在注視他，依然坐在咖啡桌上，無聲的、靜止的，彷彿他能成為Natasha。橙色的光暈覆在他的肩上，Steve轉開視線，凝視那機器無用地撥弄餘燼。徒勞。

　　「我以為未來會有更多的機器人，」他道。

　　「抱歉讓你失望了。」

　　「不，我──你是我見過最未來派的人，可是在以前我認為二十一世紀會有像人類的機器。飛車、單軌鐵路、太空殖民地。每個人都生活在玻璃穹頂裡、穿太空裝。」

　　「世界和平，沒有饑荒，是吧？」

　　「我不覺得我能想像。」Steve苦笑。「不過我也無法想像網路或真人實境秀。」

　　「是啊，那你們在美好的昔日時光中 _有_ 什麼娛樂活動？」

　　Tony無禮地道，如同他大部分的所言所為，但儘管如此，實際上他仍在這裡、仍在聆聽，他大可離開或──見鬼，他們坐的地方可是 _他的_ 寓所──老早踢開Steve，感覺像成就了什麼。這是進步。

　　這是Steve，邁向前，邁入比未來更遠的所在。

　　他盯著他的手。「有些人會去跳舞。不像── _完全不_ 像現代人跳的。那，嗯。截然不同。現在的人不一樣了。我想──那是最大的變化。車依舊有輪胎，當然，沒有人住在月球上，但人們……」

　　他停頓。片刻不完全寂靜的寂靜──他能聽見風雨；他能聽見Tony的機器在附近挪動灰燼；他能聽見Tony。呼吸著，然後清清喉嚨。

　　「人們並不如你所想的變得那麼多。」

　　「沒有嗎？」

　　「唔，我們還是有童子軍，對吧？」

　　Steve嘆氣，站起身。他抽掉小傘，將剩餘的酒以三大口嚥下，他幾乎沒嚐出味道。然後他持杯平舉，直到Tony吃驚地接下。

　　「晚安，Tony。」

　　「客房，」Tony道，仍向上凝望著他，仍握著空杯子。

　　「什麼？」

　　「我有──我不曉得待洗衣物會到哪去，甚至不知道是誰洗的，不過我很確定我不是奴隸監工所以他們大概不會馬上洗，所以你要到明天才能拿回你的衣服。」

　　「Potts小姐已經──」

　　「你不能圍著毛巾出去。你會被逮捕，公然猥褻，即使在墮落的未來。或者你會被淋濕。你最不喜歡哪一個，哪一個就會發生。」

　　「Potts小姐已經提供房間給我過夜了，」Steve道。「我接受了她的好意。」

　　Tony闔起嘴。「對。很好。我知道的。」

　　他放下玻璃杯，蹦起身，雙手一拍。「那麼，你住在哪？我是說，當你沒有闖入我家頂層派對的時候？」

　　「如果你不想要我來……」Steve發話，他還未說完Tony便揮揮手發出憤慨的聲音。「我有間公寓。靠近我的舊社區。很怪，不過我不常在那。」

　　「你負擔得起更好的。我看過你的銀行戶頭。」

　　「你當然看過。」

　　Tony毫無羞愧的樣子，已經開始離去。嘆口氣，Steve尾隨他──步上階梯，上至三樓，進入Steve先前走過的廊道，Tony停了下來。

　　「JARVIS，Romanoff在哪？如果我們把你放進她的房間，她恐怕會搞錯並用腿勒斷你的脖子， _那_ 會是什麼樣的醜聞啊。」

　　「Romanoff探員位於四號房，先生，在Banner博士房間的對面。她的腿目前並未顯示殺人傾向，但假若狀態改變我一定會通知您。」

　　「Banner博士？Bruce有房間？」

　　「當然，」Tony含糊地道，在走廊前後徘徊。「他厭倦熱帶時偶爾會來留宿。當你有時可能會變得又大又綠並砸爛東西時，你很難在旅館訂到房的。這兒，」他加了句，指著一扇門。「你大概能從這間看到你的社區。我很想說你可以從這裡認出你的公寓，不過那肯定小不拉嘰的是吧？」

　　「那裡很舒適。不是每個人都需要整棟大樓才能感覺舒服。」

　　Tony越過肩膀露出牙齒對他投以笑靨，他推開門泯沒在房裡。「我和我的陽具象徵都極為高興。JARVIS，六成燈光。這裡，呃──這兒某處大概有電燈開關，如果你想用老方法辦事的話。」

　　「電燈開關在您的右肘邊，先生，」JARVIS道。

　　「你瞧瞧？」Tony將燈開開關關了幾回。「一定是Pepper的主意。她認為別一直依賴挖苦人的機器管家的率性會比較有家的感覺。」

　　「試想一下，先生。」

　　Steve繞過Tony踏入房間。顯然，他幾乎能肯定，大於他整間公寓。遠處是弧形的牆，以及另一扇他逐漸習慣在Tony家瞧見的綿延的落地窗。

　　他將手伸過Tony的肩膀上方關閉燈光。他穿越房間，幾乎沒去留意厚地毯、大床、扶手椅、桌子、書桌、書架，然後他佇立窗前。玻璃外是紐約市的夜，那代表著繁多的路燈、交通燈、窗戶、螢光招牌，媲美白晝般明亮。很美，當然，也非常有生氣。

　　「景觀真好，」他低語。

　　「在你那小小的公寓可看不到 _這番_ 景象吧？」

　　「它朝著後巷。那裡有鴿子。」Steve聳肩。「我喜歡鴿子。」

　　「敢說你沒想過二十一世紀仍然有鴿子。」

　　Steve回首一瞥。Tony站在敞開的門口，背向走廊明亮的燈光，一個陰暗的形體斜倚著門框，手插在口袋。Steve再次聳肩，允許自己微笑。

　　「我不覺得我能想像沒有鴿子的紐約，」他道。

　　他看不見Tony的臉，但他想他看見他點了點頭。Tony的身影挺起身離開門框，而他轉過頭的瞬間，Steve看見他輪廓的完美剪影。

　　「沒什麼不同，那麼，」Tony道。「你，去睡覺。或要做什麼都行，我不是睡眠警察。JARVIS會告訴你需要知道的事。我有工作要做，所以我會整夜待在樓下的實驗室。你去過我實驗室了嗎？」

　　「還沒。」

　　Tony彈了個響指，停在門口。「有空來一下。沒有飛車或單軌鐵路，沒人想要飛車和單軌鐵路，我是說，除了你以外沒人，抱歉，Cap，不過──事實上，幾週後來一下。我一直在忙某個東西，這是驚喜。好嗎？好的。」

　　「好的，」Steve謹慎地道。

　　Tony咧嘴笑，咧到足以使明亮潔白的牙齒一閃，他揮揮手穿過門消失。門在鉸鏈上擺動了一段時間，直至Steve穿越房間輕推關上。他佇立片刻，向下望著自己，然後一把揪起毛巾直到安全別針乒的一聲彈了開來，金屬全然彎曲變形。

　　他馬上就後悔了。Steve小心翼翼地解開剩下的安全別針，將它們推放於床頭櫃，並將毛巾摺在扶手椅上。

　　他落坐床畔，手支著下巴，透過窗戶望著他的城市。閃爍的燈光、鴿子。有些事從未改變。

*

　　早晨，他發現他的乾淨衣裳整齊地堆放在門外，一張折起的方格紙在上頭。凌亂的字跡寫著：『童子軍制服，剛洗好的。』

　　Steve離開時將紙條塞入了口袋。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 看看誰來啦原句為「look what the catfish dragged in」，化用自俚語「look what the cat dragged in」，意近為「什麼風把你吹來了」。  
> [2] 與星共舞（Dancing With The Stars）是一個美國舞蹈選秀節目。  
> [3] 莫吉托（mojito）是一種古巴調酒。  
> [4] 有計謀的星條旗男子（The Star-Spangled Man With A Plan）是美國隊長電影裡歌舞曲〈The Star-Spangled Man〉的其中一句歌詞。  
> [5] 一九四零瞌睡蟲（nineteen-forty winks），forty winks 即打盹，Tony 在玩文字遊戲。


	3. Chapter 3

　　回到家最先映入Steve眼簾的是桌上的信件塔。

　　自奇塔瑞族入侵及美國隊長極端的公眾回歸後，於他而言，此景十分平常。當時，他心甘情願將他的住址提供給任何想要花時間寫信給他的姑娘或小伙子，但Fury對此大聲說不。他的公寓是秘密，以假名承租，而Steve所有的郵件都要經過神盾局的檢查再檢查，才得以入眼。

　　他猜想有些可憐的新探員，為了一生刺探密謀把自己簽署給神盾局，卻被桎於重新投遞安全郵件給他的工作。他並不確定，他從未見過他們。他很少待在這。這不是他的家。

　　起初，他只是無法停止移動──彷若在冰裡的七十年徒留未耗盡的過剩精力；彷若他允許自己靜靜佇立的瞬間，他會再度沉入海底。他打壞沙袋，多到他無意去數清，然後拯救世界，然後跳上機車騎了又騎。如果這是那個世界，那個他為它奮鬥、本質上為它而死的世界；如果他將永遠待在這裡，那麼他想了解這裡的每一吋──或許如此，他不時在墨暗的夜想──他將知道他的犧牲是否值得。

　　幾乎在他開始地理連線的同時，信件開始蜂擁而至。他很確定，絕大多數的信件皆遭神盾局攔截，剩下的大部分是來自陌生人及小孩和友善年輕女性的慕名信。但有時內容更加私人，彷彿每座大城市都會有人認識曾與他並肩作戰的某人，或認識某人認識的某人。他甚至偶爾會收到相識者的來信，多數在七十年前都比他年輕。他試圖在還能見到面時前去拜訪，不論他們身處何處；因為假若Steve有學到什麼教訓，那就是當你在早晨甦醒之際，你永遠不知道誰可能已經離開、死去。

　　因此他有一週不在國內。當他打開公寓大門時──門卡住，他用肩膀撞開的；如果要搬離這裡，他該死地肯定無法拿回押金──他發現桌上放著他的信。他將若干信件擱到一旁打算稍後再讀，在那之間，有一張比他的信用卡還厚的紙，上頭印有Stark工業的浮凸信頭。陌生的字跡寫道：『不管你對他說了什麼，致使他建造滑稽機器以外的東西， _謝謝你_ ──P.』

　　Steve把信塞到床頭櫃上的鎮紙下，裡頭夾雜著Tony的洗衣紙條和神盾局的文件，以及一張從網路上找到的、他母親的照片。他望向牆上的月曆。

　　已經過了兩週。

*

　　電梯抵達一樓，Steve踏入頂層。他自動脫下靴子，放在牆邊的通常位置，他抬起頭時，才意識到這裡空無一人。起居室空曠靜謐，一習涼風吹過，穿門撲向陽台。

　　他閒蕩至房中央，拾起地上散落的紙張，將桌面的空咖啡杯移到杯墊上。他低頭瞥了眼手中的紙頭，上頭有Tony潦草的簽名及一抹貌似番茄醬的漬跡。看上去像機密文件──Tony家裡 _大部分_ 的東西看上去都不像打算要公諸於世的樣子──所以Steve將它們擱置桌緣，用筆壓住以防被風吹走。

　　插著腰，他徑自環視四周。

　　「他在哪裡，JARVIS？」他道。

*

　　他跟隨JARVIS的指示，然抵達走廊開端後，他僅需循聲：許多微弱的爆裂聲，和Steve十分確定自己認得的隆隆笑聲。推開廚房門，他毫不訝異地看見Thor俯身近覷Tony正在展示的某物，洪聲大笑壓過一陣彷彿連續槍擊的噪音。

　　廚房很大，當然。瓷磚地板；大理石檯面；一張完整獨立的方形工作檯立於地板中央，上頭布滿製圖紙、螺絲起子和疑似早餐殘羹的物體，即便如此，工作檯周圍的空間仍足以小玩棒球。這裡有，Steve發現，然後選擇慎重忽略，三個烤箱。

　　Tony在Steve進門之際挺直身軀，轉過身移到一旁，使Steve得以一瞥他們面前那台看來應該是微波爐的機器，雖然Thor依舊俯身不斷地大笑。

　　「今天是怎樣，拜訪Tony Stark日？」Tony道。

　　Steve攢眉挨近微波爐，試圖窺看Thor大塊頭旁邊的小窗口。他有一台微波爐，但他從未聽過微波爐發出這樣的噪音。「你要我在數週[1]後過來，所以我來了。」

　　「我說過？嘿，我 _說過_ 。」Tony撞開Thor，瞧了眼微波爐正面上閃爍的綠色數字。「哼嗯，剛剛好十四天。你寫在月曆上對不？你回家往後算兩星期然後在月曆上寫『拜訪Tony Stark』。」

　　「差不多，」Steve承認，因為那是事實。

　　「我的天，你有 _紙本_ 月曆，對不對？圖片是啥？蘋果派？老鷹？ _愛國主義？_ 」Tony用非難的手指點牢他。「是愛國主義對不對。」

　　「事實上，是莫迪里安尼[2]。」

　　Tony頓住，手指懸於前方半空。「雕塑還是畫作？」

　　「兩種都有。」

　　Tony發出若有所思的聲音，緩緩放下手，向上對Steve蹙眉。Steve雙手在背後緊握，石頭似地向下回望。一旁微波爐發出的機槍喧囂終於停止，Thor持續笑著，挺身轉了過來。

　　「隊長！」他大聲道，抓住Steve的肩及手，晃動Steve的全身。「幸會！你齊為此等崇高傳統之擁護者？」

　　「很高興再見到你，伙伴，」Steve道，按摩手指以恢復知覺。「什麼傳統？微──波？」

　　「他心愛的Jane──」Tony以歌唱般的嗓音開腔，彷彿在講述童話。

　　「我心愛的Jane，」Thor道，「一如她的美貌般睿智聰慧，橫跨美國土地至遠方參與一場偉大思想家的會議。她向我解釋，當旅途將你引領至此約克新城，偉大而高尚的米德加德風俗乃是前去尋求識者中最富有之戰士的庇護──」

　　「那個在所有標誌性建築上加蓋自己名字的有錢混蛋，她是這麼說的，」Tony向Steve刻意嘀咕。

　　「──而非，啊，『支付一台藍寶堅尼的費用在等大的旅館房間，』我相信此乃她所言。當然，我不想冒犯Tony，所以我趕緊前來這非凡的大樓，堅守他民族的風俗。」

　　「對，」Steve道。「沒錯，我猜我 _是_ 這──這崇高傳統的擁護者。」

　　「當然，咱們主人之富裕比起美好的阿斯加德之豐足仍相形見絀，彼處以黃金鋪路、蜂蜜酒如水流。然他所缺乏之財富，他以米德加德巫術彌補。看吶！」Thor大度地滿面堆笑，摁下微波爐上的按鈕。門彈了開來，他拉出一袋甫成的爆米花。「看穀物如何『爆破』！而此魔法方盒並無容裝火焰！」

　　「我一直在告訴你那不是 _魔法_ ──」

　　「耶穌啊，你們可以用那東西做 _爆米花_ ？」

　　Steve抓了一把，將幾粒同時拋進嘴裡，品嚐那鹹而油膩的味道。他的母親向來討厭爆米花，她抱怨它的無味、填不飽肚子，但多年來這是他們唯一負擔得起的點心，她試圖給他好東西──她一直在試。

　　他吃掉手中剩餘的爆米花，較為緩慢地，並於吃完時舔了舔手指。

　　「我覺得我像個保母，」Tony道，難以置信地搖頭。「你們是渾身肌肉的大小孩。這兒，拿去瘋，我還有另一袋。吃爆米花時看爆米花。誰需要電影，對吧？」

　　他將一包看似厚厚的棕色信封袋的東西扔進微波爐，甩上門，戳戳邊上幾枚按鈕。機器開始發出嗡鳴，爆米花袋開始旋動，Steve拽了把凳子至Thor旁邊坐下觀看。他的公寓裡有一台微波爐；他讀完整本說明書，撳遍所有按鍵，並驚嘆這種東西這麼快就被發明了之後，就再也沒碰那鬼東西。

　　Tony在Thor為爆破秀分神之際抓起一把爆米花塞進嘴裡，邊嚼邊說。「我跟你說那不是魔法。真的，那不是。那只是科學。和我一起說一遍好嗎？科──學──」

　　Thor搖搖頭，沒有被Tony的優越語氣冒犯到，反而覺得很有趣似的。此時透過微波爐窗口，爆米花開始發出迸裂聲，逐漸成為名副其實的爆米花。Thor大喝一聲跳向前，猛然拉開門，將手伸入裡頭。微波爐門緣砰一聲撞到檯面，在Thor手中懸盪，鉸鏈被整齊地扯離爐子。

　　Steve睃向Tony。Tony張著嘴。

　　「此袋穀物被加熱了，」Thor斷言道，手指毫不在意地在壞掉的微波爐裡擺動，「然而魔法方盒內的空氣卻沒有！我若告訴家父此等巫術，他將分外欽佩。」

　　「好極了，」Tony道。「很好。反正我大概需要一台新的微波爐了。」

　　Thor低頭，貌似十分訝異地──Steve咬住臉頰內側阻止自己因為財產損害而失笑──看見手裡完整的門。他把它撐在微波爐前。

　　「請諒之，Tony。我經常忘卻這些米德加德小飾物是何等脆弱，儘管它們擁有強大的力量。」

　　Tony揮揮手，聳了聳肩。Thor再次微笑，用力拍擊他的背，那力道足以將他打倒，Tony絆了一下。Steve在腦海裡看見工作檯銳利堅硬的邊緣迎向他，他不假思索地伸手抓住Tony的運動衫衣領。Tony猛然停住，嗽了聲，瞪著他摸摸脖子，然後拍掉Steve的手。

　　「然而，」Thor說著，和善地望著他們，彷彿他們之間的混戰稀鬆平常。要命，據Steve所知，在阿斯加德的確如此。「你不需在朋友間貶抑自己的才華！Jane和我講述過許多你的米德加德傳奇。你心中不是有魔法嗎？」

　　他用手指叩了叩Tony衣衫下的弧形反應爐，這次動作輕柔許多，Tony沒有踉蹌。不過Tony還是退了一步，抬頭對Thor皺眉，手摀住胸口。

　　「嘿，」Steve道。

　　聽到Steve的聲音，Tony似乎嚇了一跳，然後他咧嘴而笑。他用手指勾住衣服領口向外拉，低頭瞄胸口。藍光漫過他的臉龐。

　　「我心裡的魔法？」他道。「我喜歡。你應該去寫我的下一篇新聞稿。我說真的。如果你厭倦繼承外星王工作，我們會幫你穿上西裝，任你為公關負責人。股價會一飛沖天。」

　　Thor笑了。「很慷慨的提議。家父 _樂於_ 使我更為了解米德加德，現在宇宙魔方已歸還我等，彩虹橋亦恢復往昔輝耀。他有意令我成為我們世界間的外交使節。」

　　「我會打給我的裁縫師。」

　　「阿斯加德還好吧？」Steve問，Thor粲然頷首時，他緩緩補充：「那……你的弟弟呢？」

　　笑容從Thor的臉上滑落。他在椅凳上落坐，支著下頦，披風在腳邊圍繞成池。有一會兒，他有如雕像般古舊、肅穆。一陣停頓，一聲沉重的嘆息，他道：「非也，他並不好，他很困擾。他的思想存有黑闇，他的眼裡有陰影。他已盲目，看不見他的家人如何愛他，而那牢籠，我擔心，甚至比那座我們必須將他放入的監獄還要堅固。」

　　「困擾？噢對，當然，他發動外星人入侵。那很困擾，沒錯。」

　　「我無意冒犯，Tony。他無理地對待你和你的星球，其破壞無從回復。但是Loki……他還年輕，而阿斯加德正在改變。我也曾尋求星辰間的征戰，認為那無比光榮，我那時比他現在年長。」

　　Thor再次朗聲嘆息。他抓了另一把爆米花，轉頭凝視窗外。從這高度望去，景色多半是天空、雲、和初生的朦朧的金色夕陽。越過日落及繁星之外的某處，必定是Thor的家。

　　「噢耶穌啊，」Tony道。「停止一臉傷悲了，你們兩個。你們在讓 _我_ 為Loki難過。基督啊，我們需要一些伏特加和──甜甜圈，我知道這兒某處有甜甜圈。」

　　Tony開始在房裡走動，拿起草圖，打開碗櫥，與此同時，頭頂傳來微弱的嗡嗡聲，好似JARVIS在清嗓。

　　「先生們，有半盒甜甜圈在起居室工作檯，Stark先生之前遺留的；以及，Foster博士要求使用私人電梯。」

　　Thor從絕望消沉中恢復之急遽，他幾乎撞倒椅凳。

　　「好，好，授予權限。什麼，你沒為伏特加和甜甜圈挪動半步，卻為Jane跳出椅子？你的優先順序實在……」Tony頓了一下，用手指點著下巴。「病態地平衡，我猜。幹得好，你。」

　　「來吧，讓我們用你的伏特加和烤炙美饌來盛宴慶祝。此刻乃是重溫我們偉大勝利之際，勿陷溺於黑暗，為了Jane回歸我們之中！」

　　「她離開很久？」Steve問。

　　「然也，」Thor道。

　　「 _非也_ ，」Tony道。「什麼，別給我那個臉，她才離開四小時。Pepper離開四 _天_ 我也沒擺出那表情。好吧，好吧，很好，讓我們用伏特加和Jane來盛宴慶祝。現在去電梯邊等她，可以嗎？去，離開，你的熱情在殘害我的眼睛。」

　　Thor，來自一個人人穿著盔甲、說話像莎士比亞的外星境界，似乎比現在的Steve還有能力應付Tony的幽默感。他笑著拍拍Tony的肩膀，抓起爆米花袋，大聲道：「為了Jane！」

　　Steve看著他大步離去，披風在他身後翻飛。也許這是阿斯加德文化，抑或是Thor確實如此善於適應。

　　「你覺得他穿著披風到處走，」Tony道，「還是只有在出席 _非常_ 重要的微波盛會時穿？」

　　他落坐於Thor空出的凳子，在Steve的鼻子下彈著響指，直到Steve拍掉他的手，轉頭道：「你很介意？」

　　「你的眼神一直在失焦。我以為你要陷入昏迷了。」

　　「這個嘛，我沒有。」

　　Tony在座位上後傾，隨意地翹起腿，把手肘撐在身後的工作檯，有半晌，他僅僅盯著Steve。然後，

　　「我的錯，」他聳聳肩道。

　　「不，抱歉，我只是──不過有時候你別如此傷人會好得多。」Steve嘆道。他站起身，捏捏鼻樑，再試一次。「抱歉。脫了制服我就沒資格要求別人怎麼做了，尤其對我的朋友。我們不用去打聲招呼嗎？」

　　Tony仍若有所思地盯著Steve，他歪頭。「啥，向Jane和Thor？上帝啊，不，還不要。那兩個是，呃，你知道，稚愛。那兩個瘋孩子會搞起來。我不知道如果你在他們整整分別四小時後，說哈囉的時候闖進去會發生什麼事，很可能會變成三人行。」

　　「抱歉？」

　　「嗯，你瞧，Cap，當三個慾火中燒的人非常、非常相愛……」Steve感覺臉上燒了起來，他擎起手，Tony咯咯笑了。他拍拍Steve的肩膀。「不要緊，忘記我說的，從你的腦袋清除，我們會讓你慢慢適應[3]的。當然這是 _她_ 說的。這句也忘掉。只是──坐下來，坐下，我想給你看個東西。」

　　Steve坐下。Tony在他周圍忙亂之際，Steve將手攤於檯面，並情不自禁地疑惑Tony要這麼大的廚房做什麼。

　　「你是個好廚師？」

　　「我切，我拌，我點火。我仍未死於飢餓。」Tony抬起在麵包盒上的目光，似乎讀出Steve臉上的什麼，他為此哼了聲。「哦，我明白了。嘿，大小很重要。即使是你也知道的吧？瞧。」

　　他從麵包盒裡拿出一隻金屬盒，朝Steve一推。盒子滑過工作檯，撞到他的手指，他提手將它拽至跟前。沒有鎖扣或鉤子，僅有一面平滑的黑色面版在盒頂。Tony斜靠櫥櫃，歪著臀，腳踝交叉，看著他檢視那盒子。

　　「你數個月前說的給了我靈感，」他道。「幾週前早該完成的，但官僚們，你知道他們是如何──我在說啥？不，你不知道。我們只要說，感謝上帝，我已經讓Stark Phone來掩蓋法律漏洞了。不是億萬富翁的天才要怎麼成事？說真的。」

　　「勤勞和好運？」Steve道，手撫過盒子。

　　「你放棄了？」

　　「我想是的。」

　　Tony湊到Steve肩上，用拇指按下面板。Tony拿開手時，Steve瞟見一枚亮藍的指紋迅速淡沒，形變成數字鍵。Tony輸入密碼，鎖伴隨著咔噠響，嘶一聲解除。他打開盒蓋，盒裡有六枚矩形物體，在Steve看來是亮澤的黑色塑料，塞在兩排黑色泡棉間。Tony拽出頭兩枚並將其中一枚遞給Steve；較外表重了點些，但也不是很沉，大約信用卡兩倍厚。

　　「輕觸左上角，」Tony道。他咧嘴笑著。

　　Steve依指示觸碰角落──他以為會有 _大事_ 發生，或是爆炸，所以他毫不訝異地看見那矩形物體於他按下時亮了起來：拇指下，他盾牌的圖示以熟悉的鮮藍光線條呈現；矩形主體上，三排小象形圖如現代電話撥號板般排列。Steve仔細檢視，然後抬頭望向Tony。

　　「這些是我們，」他道。

　　Tony笑得更開心了。「點擊我。兩次──第一次是選擇，再來是呼叫。」

　　第一次點擊小型鋼鐵人頭盔，它轉成紅色；第二次是明亮的白色，然後另一隻在Tony手裡的──手機？Steve推測──開始發出嗶聲，螢幕上頭，他盾牌的圖案閃爍著紅光。

　　Tony點擊盾牌，道：「嗒噠，」他的聲音自Steve手中的電話溢出，簡直比從Tony口中傳出的還迅速。

　　「通訊器，」Tony道，按下盾牌切斷通話。他在原地踮跳，瞅著Steve手中的──通訊器。「漂亮吧，嗯？一舉擊潰神盾的技術──我甚至不知道那些是用啥做的，樂高？肯定是樂高。這些只是原型機。還需要防浩克、和Thor整合，我不認為我現今的網路能一路連到阿斯加德。現在只是觸控螢幕，所以你必須脫掉你那傳奇的紅手套來按按鈕，太累了，光用想的我就累得要命。反正誰還稀罕觸控螢幕？老奶奶都在用觸控螢幕，我只是說說。觸控完蛋了，我在想耳機語音命令。給我一週和一本《傻瓜神經科學》，我可以快速搞出植入片──」

　　Steve讓Tony的聲音沖刷他，他無法理解所有的字眼，但Tony聽起來──在誇耀及戲語之下，Steve才剛開始學習如何識破──有如孩子對母親展示手指畫那般熱情。他將通訊器舉至眼前，檢視每個象形圖：一隻錘子、一副小弓箭、一張只能代表浩克的怒臉。

　　「Tony，」Steve道。「你把這些放在 _麵包盒_ 裡？」

　　「我那時肚子餓。」

　　「你──好吧。嗯，它們很不錯。很好的原型機。我確信完成後會很驚人。」

　　「嘴巴真甜。單就這點，我要給你第一個免持設備。和一個甜甜圈。」

　　Steve不知道那是什麼意思，但他微笑。他將手指刷過一排圖像──他在黑寡婦皮帶扣環上看過的幾何圖形；一枚他不認得的、設計過的『A』──並看著象形圖轉為紅色。第二次觸碰讓它們轉為銀色，此時盒子裡的所有通訊器，以及Tony手裡的，都開始發出嗶聲並劇烈震動，盒子因這股力量搖晃不已。

　　「所以這就是該按鈕的作用。」

　　「很好，幹得好，這樣就夠了。我真棒，它們真棒，給我。」Tony將Steve的通訊器拽出他手中，結束呼叫。房間再次陷入寂靜。Tony寬慰地嘆口氣，將通訊器收了起來。

　　他頓了頓，又把Steve的抽出來。

　　「你還是拿去得好，是吧？Stark科技原型機比非Stark科技好幾百萬倍。」

　　「如果你確定……」

　　「我當然確定。快呀快呀，快拿走，我的手臂都要發麻了。」

　　Tony手向Steve一伸，放開手。Steve下意識地接住。他將它拿在手裡翻了又翻，拇指按下角落，看到空白螢幕再次甦醒，他咧嘴而笑。

　　「那神盾呢？」

　　「那神盾呢什麼？」

　　「除了他們每個人都在上頭。我們要聯繫神盾局，不是嗎？」Tony扮了個鬼臉，Steve聳肩補充道：「同時帶著他們的 _和_ 你的通訊器作戰有點蠢不是？」

　　「也許我們不需要和神盾聯繫。」

　　「什麼意思？」

　　「我的意思是……」Tony呵了口氣，撫弄金屬盒子的角落。「我不會說第二遍，所以仔細聽好，但──給Fury一點讚美──給他一小小約塔[4]的讚美，他做了個正確的召集。這件事。這整件──我們──拯救世界的團隊的事。但我不會簽字將生命交給他們。他們沒有得到獨家代理權去指使我的裝甲瞄準任何Fury想要瞄準的東西。」

　　「我很確定Fury不會如此濫用他的權力。」

　　Tony抬頭瞅著他。「你確定？有多確定？你確定那足夠確定？混蛋濫用權力。我是依據同路人最了解彼此的觀點說的。」

　　「如果你是在說Fury有點像你，」Steve道，「那我猜我足以確定。」

　　Tony用手指輕敲盒子邊緣。他抽出他的通訊器，在手裡翻轉之，然後再度把它插回原處。Steve盯著他那雙四處瞥看的眼睛，然而視線一直沒有落向Steve。

　　「來吧，」Tony終於道，啪搭一聲關起盒蓋。「是時候去分開Thor和Jane了，以防他們真的在我的地毯上搞起來。」

　　他迅速走開，Steve跟了上去。他跟得上。

*

　　和Tony駭人的預言相反，Thor和那位只能是他女朋友的漂亮女子──即使在本世紀，好朋友也不會坐得那麼近，對吧？──沒有在做任何不合宜的事。他們坐在沙發上；她讀著一本科學雜誌，腿擱在他的上頭，他的披風耷拉於她的肩膀；他抓著一台小機器，盯著它的輪子在空中旋轉。看見Tony進入房間，他連忙放下機器。

　　「我看到了，先生，」Tony道，繞過沙發直直走向角落一系列的操控台及電腦。他自操控台上抓起一隻紙盒子，移動到吧檯邊。

　　Steve清清喉嚨，道：「嗨，你一定是，呃──小姐──」

　　「博士，」她抬眼道。她微笑起身，跳過Thor的長腿。「Foster博士。不過不管如何，叫我Jane。你是Steve對吧？還是應該叫Rogers上尉？抱歉，我的生活中的一半時間都待在麵包車裡追逐風暴，另外一半都和位維京人在一起，所以不太擅長禮節。」

　　「Steve很好，女士──Jane。」他握握她的手。「所以，呃，你是位博士？那很──」

　　「別說不像淑女，」Tony自吧檯那兒喊道。

　　「我不是要說那個，」Steve告訴她，紅著臉。「令人欽佩。是令人欽佩。什麼的？我的意思是，你是什麼的博士？」

　　「謝謝。還有──天體物理學。事實上，我是來城裡參加會議的，來發表我在彩虹橋上的發現。反正有一小部分神盾還沒列為國家機密。」

　　「我有三個博士學位，你知道，」Tony終於自吧檯後現身，道。他一手握著一瓶伏特加，另一手拿著那盒甜甜圈。「我不喜歡自誇──」

　　「是的，你很喜歡，」她道。

　　「──但這些是，我，我的三個博士學位。我曾有的時期。每個人都有收集東西的時期。Thor，老兄，答應給你的禮物。你有收集過東西嗎？」

　　「僅有被弒敵人之劍，帶給他們喪節掩葬之辱，」Thor道。他接住Tony拋給他的伏特加，眼睛連眨都沒眨一下。「然此刻的阿斯加德乃是和平之域， _我_ 才應感到恥辱。」

　　「來個甜甜圈，」Tony道，遞出盒子。

　　Thor愉快地蹦起身，揀了一個特別黏答答的甜甜圈，昔日的恥辱已被遺忘。Jane鑽過他的胳膊，幫自己拈了一個。

　　「然也，讓我們盡情歡樂！」Thor滿嘴糕點地宣布。「明日我們將早早自床上甦醒，和我親愛的Jane及她的伙伴們一道尋求知識的榮耀！」

　　Thor結束宣言，笑容滿面地望著他們倆。Steve瞥了Tony一眼，後者驚恐萬分地瞪著Thor；然後他看向Jane，她將手放在Thor的胳膊上微笑，僅僅微笑。Thor的笑容暗了下去。

　　「但一直奉獻生命於米德加德巫術的他肯定會希望──？」

　　「對不起，我，嗯，是什麼？我將我知識的榮耀留給早餐後。」Tony將半個甜甜圈塞進嘴裡，含糊不清地補充：「而我在上午十一點前不吃早餐。」

　　Thor將希冀的目光投向Steve，Steve聳聳肩攤手道：「我很樂意，Thor、Jane，但……我還在適應彩色電視。Jane的研究對我來說像科幻小說。反正你們應該比較想要兩個人一起度過整日吧？」

　　Tony彈了個響指，用手指著Steve。「對，對，浪漫之旅。沒有什麼比光榮的科學探索還能代表我愛你了，對吧，Cap？」

　　「嗯，我──我不知道我會不會用這種方式表達，不過……是的？」

　　Steve話還沒說完，Tony便把剩下的甜甜圈塞入 _他的_ 嘴裡，朝陽台門猛點了一下頭。Steve猶豫著，摩著後頸瞟向Jane。

　　她翻了個白眼，擺擺手。「去吧，去吧，我的天啊。你不需要我的許可，我保證。」

　　「然也，自由離去吧。我等皆為Tony居處之客。當然，除了Tony以外，」Thor道。「且咱們主人之發言甚富智慧！Jane和我應於早晨一道探索，誠如她成為我境之后時，我倆必將一同探索諸多事物。」

　　他俯身親吻她的臉頰，但Jane轉過頭，吻住他的嘴。那是純潔而纏綿的吻。Steve聽見身後有扇門被打開。他非常肯定，即使此刻又有外星人入侵，他們倆都不會去留意，但他還是輕手輕腳地跟隨Tony踏出陽台。

　　他走出門外的同時，Tony透過牙縫吹了聲口哨。他將那盒甜甜圈朝矮牆上一放，手肘擱在盒子兩側，雙手在超過千呎的高空中鬆鬆交握，他搖搖頭。

　　「Jane Foster將成為阿斯加德之后。除非這兩個分手──你也看見了，你知道在這一千年內那並不會發生。Jane Foster博士，阿斯加德之后。聽起來真響亮。」

　　「大概吧。」

　　「我想我的自尊剛爬進角落死了。我可沒資格和女孩子說：『嘿，寶貝，想成為外星領域的皇后嗎，那裡的路是用黃金鋪的，每個人都很有魅力唷？』」

　　「我不知道，」Steve道。他靠上Tony身旁的牆。「至少你的心裡有魔法。」

　　「的確是。然後你是有痛扁希特勒計謀的星條旗男子。」

　　「我 _沒有_ 揍過希特勒。我要說幾次……？」

　　Tony抬頭對他露齒而笑，抓起另一個甜甜圈。「我想相信。」

　　Steve嘆了口氣。他看進起居室的窗，然後回望Tony。Tony朝他揚起眉毛，鬍子上沾了糖霜。

　　「嘿，」Steve道。「Potts小姐──我是說，Pepper哪裡去了？」

　　「馬里布。公司的事。」Tony擺擺手，敲落甜甜圈上的糖屑。「她是──她做CEO做得比我要好太多，好到完全無法加以誇大。那表示她和我一樣有一大堆運作公司的超棒工作！誰知道對吧？所以她──在馬里布，做那些事。」

　　「你想她嗎？」

　　「看看我，我正在安慰進食[5]。四零年代的人會這麼做嗎？」

　　「一般而言我們沒有足夠的食物來做這種事。也許有錢人在關起的門後安慰進食。你，呃，有一些在你的……」Steve用手揮過下頦示意。

　　「該死。你什麼也沒看到。不准告訴別人。」

　　Tony迅速吃掉剩餘的甜甜圈，舔了舔手指，並將運動衫袖口拉過手掌來揩鬍子。

　　Steve咬著臉頰內側，沒有笑出來。他無視Tony的咒罵，轉身往後倚牆，交叉雙臂。他伸長脖子仰望樓頂，無法遏止自己憶起那通往另一個世界的入口撕裂上方天空的景象。

　　他移回視線。

　　穿過窗，起居室裡，Jane坐在沙發上，雜誌湊在鼻子前。她幾乎沒有意識到Thor的存在似的──他坐在她身旁的地板，下巴抵著她的大腿；但在Steve的注視下，她翻了一頁，她的手落至Thor頭頂，手指穿過他的髮絲。Thor向上凝望著她，那樣純粹、赤裸的愛戀的目光，遠自Steve所站之處都清晰可見。他不知道還有誰能看起來比他還更深陷愛河。

　　Tony拍拍Steve的手臂。Steve跳了起來，吃力地乾嚥，將眼光扯離Thor和他女友的畫面。他對上Tony的眼睛，再次吞嚥。

　　「啥？」Tony道。「你一副看到鬼踹小狗的樣子。我披著白床單虐待動物嗎？」

　　「不，那不是──」

　　「那麼是啥？」

　　「我──有個女孩──女人── _Peggy_ ，」Steve道，到句中他才意識到自己哽咽著。太荒謬了。他緊咬下顎，扭頭避開Tony，瞪視城市上空，壓抑驟增的悲慟。這太 _荒謬_ 了，真的，在上個月左右，他一直能夠談論她、思念她，甚至偶爾能因回憶而微笑；但是現在，偏偏在Tony Stark面前，他的手在顫抖。

　　「該死。你，呃。」Tony結結巴巴，中斷，又開始。「你要最後一個甜甜圈嗎？」

　　「耶穌啊，」Steve咬牙切齒道。

　　「不，沒錯，抱歉，別理我。」

　　「離我上次看到她已過了七十年，離她去世已二十年。不論如何，這時間長得足以……」

　　他漸漸沒了聲音。停頓，Steve仍在顫抖，他感覺Tony的手在他的前臂，那觸碰於前來的瞬間離去。

　　「這──這沒關係的？」Tony道，彷彿並不完全相信自己的話似的。「我的意思是，我很抱歉。她去世了。我卻在說甜甜圈。誰在乎甜甜圈？甜甜圈解決不了任何問題。」

　　「遞過來，」Steve道。他忽視自己被未流出的淚噎住的、破碎的聲音，揚起視線再次看著Tony。

　　Tony低下視線看著甜甜圈。

　　「真的？」他道。

　　「對。」

　　嘆了口氣，Tony用力地遞出盒子。「拿去。好好享用。很高興能幫上忙。」

　　「謝謝，」Steve下意識道，將手伸入盒子，將孤零零的甜甜圈剝離黏膩的紙板。他吸吸鼻子，手抆過臉，咬了一大口。糖霜是粉紅色的，很甜。

　　他用眼角注視著Tony用手指抹過黏在盒子上的糖霜，舔了舔。他強迫自己吞嚥。

　　Tony清清喉嚨。他謹慎地看著Steve，像是害怕他會再度哭泣。

　　「我將通訊應用程序安裝在裝甲裡了，」他道，「但我必須檢查高度對音質的影響。需要有人站在地面上聽我講話。」

　　「和你的日常生活沒什麼不同，是吧。」

　　Tony咧嘴笑。「我想沒有。」

*

　　Steve在街角停下腳步，摩擦雙手。寒冷並不真的令他煩惱，但他仍然會意識到寒峭；他漸漸習慣冷的感覺了，特別是穿著薄薄的圓領衫，光著膀子的時候。搓著雙手，他轉身，抬頭望向街道彼端的大樓。太陽正在下沉，星緩慢地、微弱地出現，大樓逐漸幻化成弧形的光的輪廓，那巨大的A在頂部像聖誕樹上的星。Steve依然不怎麼喜歡它在白晝的樣子，但他不能否認它在夜晚很美。

　　他小心翼翼地輕觸通訊器上的鋼鐵人頭盔，輕而易舉地將小小的設備藏在手裡，他低喃：「準備好了。」人群不經心地從他周圍流過。他只是另一個要繞過的障礙物。要麼人們認不出脫下制服的他，要麼只是不在乎；在紐約這難以辨別。

　　「休士頓，我們已發射升空，」Tony在他耳裡道。他的聲音帶有金屬質感，必定是裝甲的關係，但仍清晰、接近，彷彿透過串線的錫罐對Steve說話。

　　Steve將手平舉在額前，後退仰望大樓頂端的光線遽然變亮，發射衝向天空。一顆上升的彗星。

　　「嘿，我可以從這裡看到我的房子。」

　　「它仍舊缺了幾個字母，我看到了。」

　　「而 _你_ 仍舊沒有告訴我想不想要土豚。」

　　Steve哼了聲，為自己贏得路過女子懷疑的一瞥。儘管免持設備異樣地塞在耳裡──Tony堅持『全世界的蠢蛋』都在用，而且會讓他在人群中比較不顯眼──他還是將通訊器舉至耳邊。他把騰出的手塞入口袋，開始散步，眼睛盯著星星。

　　「聽起來如何？」

　　「十分清晰。」

　　「很好。好了，增加高度。讓我們來看這寶貝可以做到什麼程度。」

　　Steve低頭閃過遮雨棚，躲開一群緩慢移動的觀光客，高樓大廈不斷擋住每個方位的視線。當他再次抬頭，他已看不到Tony。他向前走。

　　「測試，測試，」Tony道。「我可以從這裡看到 _你的_ 房子。你爐火忘記關了。全都燒了起來。還清楚嗎？」

　　「還很清楚，」Steve道，忽視其他部分。

　　「嘿，你現在到哪裡了？我的意思是你在追趕的七十年。你現在應該在八零年代，對吧？」

　　「我已經到了1980。」

　　「是嗎？它待你如何？」

　　Steve停了下來。有人咒了他幾句，他敏捷地踏入小巷入口避免擋道。他靠上牆。

　　他在二十一世紀已經待得夠久了，他已不經研究、甚至在無意中熟悉八零年代的文化後果。他看到的一小部分已足夠：一切似乎都變得那麼人造、唯物和貪富。那種欲求方式讓Steve單純思忖就疲憊不已。他在他的兩個生命中遇見了很多因渴求而奮鬥的人，但大多──甚至是現在──是在渴求 _生存_ 。

　　他昂首朝受汙染的微弱星光皺眉。1980宛如一條分界線懸掛在頭頂，超過三十年錯過的時間在它的兩側。不久後的某日，他會停止學習在他之後出現的東西，並開始學習 _此_ 刻之前出現的。兩者間有某種區別，但Steve無從解釋。

　　他上週去見了Pete Jeffries上校，Steve認識他時他還不到十八。Pete現在八十好幾，一隻耳朵聾了，膝蓋卡著彈片；而Steve比他還老，嚴格講起。他告訴Steve，他在他一生中幾乎沒碰過電腦。他不明白電視如何運作。他有一個孫子，一個好孩子，幫他設置好一切，每週示範兩次轉台的方式。他永遠記不住。完全有可能，他告訴Steve，沒有真正理解地走過2012卻仍然幸福。你不需要知道一切。

　　Pete有孫子。事實上，Pete有五個孫子女、兩個女兒、一個兒子。Pete擁有生活，一個完整而兼有變動的八十年，當他死時──他們都知道會很快──他可能會幸福地死去。

　　Steve需要知道一切，要不然他擁有什麼？

　　Tony他在耳裡清嗓。Steve眨眨眼，意識到他一直在沉默中凝視天空，不知道過了多久。他的脖子並不痠疼，因為他是超級士兵，但感覺起來它彷彿 _渴望_ 痠疼。

　　「我對八零年代沒什麼好感，」Steve道。

　　「不，那也不是我最喜歡的十年。跳過它。嘿，我想我看到你了。揮手。」

　　Steve揮手，揮到一半時他找到了鋼鐵人──空中的一抹光芒。他再次揮手。鋼鐵人垂直翻轉[6]回應。

　　「不過說真的，」Tony補充道，有點喘不過氣。「跳過它。事實上，去追趕所有先進科技，因為那很重要。電腦、手機、全球資訊網，諸如此類。到時你也許會真的聽懂一些我說的話，那將造福全人類。去看《回到未來》，你會喜歡的。避開所有牽扯到墊肩的東西，好嗎？」

　　「好的。」

　　「也要避開八零年代的我。我說真的。青春期。不能留鬍子。難看。」

　　「那就是你討厭八零年代的原因？因為你不能留你那愚蠢的鬍子？」

　　他注視。在天空中，Tony陷入沉默，他回答前鋼鐵人又飛了一個大圓。Steve猝然地、驟然地，想不起Howard去世的年份。

　　「愛我，愛我的山羊鬍。聽起來如何？」

　　「完美。」

　　「很好。今晚到此為止。」

　　他應該知道Howard是哪一年死的。

　　「我很抱歉，」Steve脫口而出。「關於你的鬍子。我很無禮。」

　　Tony笑了，伴隨金屬性的回聲。「沒關係。我聽過更糟的。 _Pepper_ 說過更糟的。嘿，來比誰先回到吧檯。」

　　「你穿著飛行金屬裝甲。」

　　「而你是美國隊長。拜託，讓喬治華盛頓驕傲的呢。」

　　Steve呵了一口氣，部分是嘆息部分是笑。他看見那光在高處瞬間朝四方驟亮，劃過天留下一條光跡，Tony在他耳裡歡呼。他很快，但──Steve邊走出小巷邊想──他抵達吧檯前要先脫下裝甲，而拆卸線只能用走的。如果好好問JARVIS，他大概能加快電梯速度。

　　Steve開始慢跑，然後，他把通訊器塞入口袋，跑了起來。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 英文數週（a couple weeks）也可指雙週。  
> [2] 莫迪里安尼（Amedeo Modigliani，1884-1920），義大利藝術家，表現主義畫派的代表藝術家之一。  
> [3] 逐步適應（ease into）也可譯為慢慢進入。  
> [4] 約塔（iota），希臘字母 Ι，極小量。  
> [5] 安慰進食（comfort eating）意指透過進食改善心情。  
> [6] 垂直翻轉（loop-the-loop）是一種飛行特技，朝前飛行畫圈。


	4. Chapter 4

　　數星期後，食品雜貨店裡，Steve的口袋裡開始震動發出嗶聲。

　　神盾一直在補充他的囤貨，大概還──Steve不願想太多，但他現在逐漸意識到──在他每幾週出城一趟時處理掉腐壞的食物。那是Steve生命中較為離奇的時刻之一，其中包括紅骷髏、Banner博士及天空母艦：拜訪Tony後數日，他慢跑完回到家，發現一名探員正在拆箱取出雜貨，放至他被忽視的廚房裡被忽視的架子上。

　　他請探員將那些悉數捐給最近的遊民收容所。如果Steve的真的要待在這兒、在布魯克林、在二十一世紀，那麼他要自己去買該死的食品。

　　不過他有先幫探員泡杯咖啡。他認為自恃不代表可以無禮，無論身在何處。

　　Steve摸索口袋，掏出通訊器，苟且嘗試不掉落任何東西地找出耳機。有東西塞在耳朵裡的感覺還是很怪。他放棄了，以接電話的方式持起通訊器，站在在穀物區走道中央。

　　「你對早餐麥片了解多少？」他道。

　　停頓。

　　「它們裝在盒子裡，」Tony道。「配牛奶很棒，乾的更好。一般用湯匙來吃。我說，什麼，你想從我這裡得到什麼？研究企劃？」

　　「我只是在試……我想要試試新口味，但這兒太多種了。你有喜歡的嗎？」

　　「Pepper吃穆茲利[1]所以我現在……吃穆茲利。嗯，那還不壞，如果你喜歡咀嚼的話。你似乎是那種欣賞良好健康咀嚼的人，對吧？我說的對吧？但在Pep以前，我向來吩咐購物顧問拿看起來最像真的糖果的。」

　　「真噁心。」

　　夾緊耳朵和肩膀間的通訊器，Steve拿起一盒燕麥片。他把它丟入籃子，然後環顧四周──Tony有衛星與先進機器，Tony或許能隨心所欲地監視他的一舉一動──抓起一盒看起來像小餅乾和棉花糖的商品，他低頭朝它皺眉。那看起來並不像早餐食物。

　　「是啊，」Tony若有所思道。「噁心地棒。總之，快滾過來（get your ass over here）。」

　　「對不起？」

　　「移動您的臀部至我的居處。帶著盾牌。會很好玩的，我保證。」

　　「好吧，」Steve道，將餅乾和棉花糖一併扔進籃子。他小心翼翼地試圖夾好通訊器、拿穩籃子，以便在購物清單的麥片那欄打勾，同時前往隔壁走道。他頓住了。「哇，這裡的牛奶種類還真多。」

　　「什麼？不會吧，別扯了，我碰巧知道一個 _事實_ ，那就是牛在你出生之前就被發明了。牠們 _至少_ 在世紀之交吧？汽車（car），牛（cow），電影（cinema），三C。」

　　「你知道嗎，你並沒有你想像中風趣，」Steve道。他拿起一瓶2%的牛奶仔細檢視，Tony在他耳邊大笑。「我以前不能喝牛奶，所以我沒怎麼去注意。牛奶會讓我不舒服。」

　　「為啥我並不驚訝？你真的是戰前部隊的核心人物，嗯？」

　　「我參與了很多場戰役。」

　　Tony對著他的耳朵發出哼聲。「那也沒讓我驚訝，」然後背景出現爆炸聲，Tony低語：「哦，現在 _那可_ 有趣了。」他掛斷。

　　Steve將通訊器拿離耳畔，瞪之半晌。

　　然後他買了牛奶。

*

　　這是個陽光燦爛的日子，Steve兀自哼唱，小跑上Stark大樓的階梯，並在經過時朝Mark點頭，向Clark小姐揮手，對大廳裡那些疑惑地瞄著他和他奇形怪狀的運動背包──短時間他所能找到唯一裝得下盾牌的東西──的商務人士微笑。

　　他在上升的電梯裡哼著蔓菲斯蜜妮[2]，門滑開時則是在廣播聽到的悅耳旋律，他踏入起居室熟悉的景象。乍看之下似乎空無一人，但Steve再深入時發現Potts小姐坐在角落覆滿文件的辦公桌旁。她滿面疲憊，抬頭毫無熱忱地望向他，Steve輕快的步伐不再。

　　「他和其他人在樓下實驗室，」她在Steve發問前道，然後她嘆口氣，搖搖頭，撥開眼前的髮絲，說：「對不起。哈囉，Steve。很高興再見到你。這些繁瑣文件讓我變得無禮。」

　　「最完美的人也是如此的，Potts小姐，女士。」

　　「不，不是，但感謝你的假裝。還有叫我Pepper，」她補充道。「我說真的。Potts小姐聽起來像某人的老處女阿姨，天曉得我兩者皆非。」

　　Steve嗽了聲，雙手在身後緊握。「我盡力。Pepper。」

　　Potts小姐──Pepper若有所思地偏首凝視他，然後她微笑。禮貌的微笑。那使她看起來沒那麼疲憊了。

　　「稍息，士兵。你太可愛了。去和朋友一起玩吧。事實上，你可能會想要先換件衣服，如果你珍惜襯衫的話。與Tony遊戲約會通常以爆炸作結。」

　　「呃。」Steve低頭瞥了自己一眼。他只穿著一件簡單領扣衫，但他很喜歡。「Tony只說要帶我的盾牌。」

　　她努嘴蹙起眉頭。「他沒告訴你──？他當然沒有。毛巾的那晚後，Tony拿了你──嗯， _JARVIS_ 拿了你的衣服尺寸幫你訂了些備用衣物。它們在你的房間。」

　　「那……」Steve停頓，搜索合適的話語。「我沒聽說，」他蹩腳地說完。

　　「我很抱歉。他只窺探他喜歡的人，我發誓。那是愛的表示。他持續在我的部門出現了好幾週，直到我接受他的工作邀請。噢天啊，聽起來很恐怖是不是？事實上沒有聽起來那麼恐怖。」

　　「嗯，我不認為他想要聘請我。」

　　「不，」Pepper道。「更糟。」

　　她笑，然後──為Steve疑惑的表情──笑得更加用力。她搖頭，擺擺手。「忘記我說的。對不起，我──總之我今天不適合陪伴人類。我這邊還有一堆文件要簽，所以你能離開就離開吧。」

　　「和你談話依舊十分愉快。」

　　「噢，Steve？」在前往電梯的中途，Pepper叫住他。Steve立刻轉身，看見她自辦公桌後半起身，雙手撐在桌子邊緣。「你可以提醒Tony董事會希望在星期五拿到新設計嗎？我會去提醒他，但我想越多人告訴他，他會記住的可能性越高。截止日很重要。」

　　「董事會、設計、星期五。很重要。知道了。」Steve頷首，Pepper迅速豎起拇指，他調頭繼續往電梯走去。「祝你有美好的一天，Potts小──Pepper。」

　　他聽到她的笑聲。她道：「你也是。」

　　Steve從電梯門回望時，Pepper仍站在辦公桌後，手臂鬆鬆摟著上腹，凝視著他。Steve遲疑了。

　　「實驗室在二十到三十樓，」她道。「不過他大概在地下室的車間。有疑惑就問JARVIS。」

　　「好的，女士。」

　　數字鍵出現，他按下三樓。門滑動關閉的同時，他抬起視線。Pepper偏頭淡淡微笑著，彷彿在想一則私人笑話，然而在對上他目光的那一刻，她的笑容擴大了。她舉手道別後，讓手落回肘部。

　　她看起來比她應當地還要嬌小，獨自站在洞穴似的房間，抱著自己。

*

　　樓上那間同樣有著極佳景緻的熟悉客房裡，果真有幾套Steve尺寸的備用衣物。他小心地解開襯衫，將它搭在書桌椅背上，並將一件柔軟的灰色運動衫套過他的汗衫。之後他徒坐床畔凝視窗外。Tony絕對是有意把他安置在具有如此風景的房裡。

　　過了半晌，Steve起身走回電梯，在那裡摁下往地下室的按鈕。

　　樓下這兒Steve也頗為熟悉，他數次來此取回他的摩托車。Steve自電梯踏入寬闊的灰色停車場和名貴車陣中，但他從未見過車間。此處有一排公用電梯，停車場底端有座向上直往街面的隧道，上方車輛來往的隆隆聲通過它迴盪而下；除此之外僅有一扇龐大的金屬門，大得足以讓卡車行駛過去，坐落在電梯列及出口隧道間的牆面。

　　Steve小跑至前，拇指按下側邊的面板。門滑開至一間只比Steve公寓略小的房間，其兩端設有正常大小的門，對面牆上則是另一扇更大的金屬門。

　　他踱入房間。門在他身後關閉，有那麼一剎那，Steve不知所措，然後他聽到微弱的聲音穿透面前的大門。如果這金屬如他所想的厚，那麼聲音必然很響，而那聽起來很像Tony Stark。

　　這次沒有面板可以觸碰，所以他只是抱著希望邁向前。

　　「先生，我必須警告你──」JARVIS開始道，正巧此時門滑了開來。

　　在Steve有機會步入房內前，裡頭有人叫喊，他注意到咻咻聲筆直朝他而來。他撲向一旁躲避，翻滾成蹲姿，上方呼嘯的聲音被突然的碎裂聲截斷。

　　Steve抬首看見龐大的綠色拳頭，大過他的頭，碎裂箭矢的遺骸自指間戳出。

　　「現在想起來，我應該要瞄準門以外的地方，」Clint Barton自車間的另一端叫道，降下弓。

　　「是的，」Steve道。「好主意。」

　　他溜出浩克拳下，謹慎地直起身。浩克低頭瞪著他，用鼻子噴了一口氣，其猛烈得足以吹起Steve的頭髮。浩克雙眼未眨，捏碎拳頭裡的箭，讓碎屑灑落Steve頭頂。

　　「小隊長，」他咆哮。

　　「抓得好，大傢伙。謝了。」

　　浩克哼了聲，但點頭似地偏了一下頭，道：「小男人想和你說話。」

　　Steve斜眼瞄著Clint和Tony。想像力再豐富也無法說他們倆其中一個 _高_ 。

　　「呃……哪個？」

　　浩克咆哮：「 _我的_ ，」這句話的力量形成一陣狂風，吹落Steve頭髮裡箭的粉末。

　　「嗯，好吧。」Steve用手指梳理頭髮，撥掉剩餘的碎片，然後他瞅著浩克，加了句──在浩克仍然又大又綠且不是Banner博士的時候──「現在？」

　　「浩克忙。等一下。」

　　他轉身，指節著地走向Clint和Tony。Steve緩緩吐息，再深深吸氣，環視周圍。地下室似乎是個小型機械工廠和訓練室的混和體；箭靶固定在遠端牆面，地上鋪有拳擊墊。Tony在房間邊緣，看起來格格不入，他坐在一系列的辦公桌後，焊接護目鏡被推至額頭，頭髮因此在其後翹起。他揮手要Steve過去。

　　「這傢伙的反射，」Tony道，伸手越過桌子拍拍浩克那隻有Tony身體兩倍粗的手臂。「他能成為打地鼠世界冠軍。」

　　「他會用拳頭砸爛它們，」Clint道。

　　「理論上的世界冠軍。」

　　Clint哼了聲，轉身不看Tony，向走近的Steve點頭。「隊長。」

　　「探員。」Steve點頭回應。「很高興再見到你。你好嗎？還有Natasha？我上次見到她的時候，她的手臂受傷了。」

　　「Nat很好。我們倆都很好。總之，身體上的。」Clint陰陰地加了句。

　　Tony抱怨地吼了聲，沒有從他的工作中抬眼，專心地直接在桌面上寫筆記。「減少戲劇性，Barton。你在休假。」

　　「 _強制_ 休假，」Clint堅持。「Nat被刺傷是注定的。看來一旦作了個世界知名、踢外星屁股的英雄，要再去幹間諜很難。根據現況來看，遲早有人會被刺。所以我們倆要去坐冷板凳等神盾想出處置我們的方法。」

　　「我建議整形手術，」Tony刻意對Steve耳語。

　　Steve無視他，拍拍Clint的肩膀。「我很遺憾，局面艱難。」

　　「還用你說。我現在有一堆 _閒時間_ 了。平民老百姓整天都在幹啥？」

　　他們都轉向Tony，直到Tony慢慢放下筆，抬頭望著他們，攤了攤手。

　　「不要看 _我_ 。我坐在地下掩體裡，和一個無聊的超級間諜、長眠不醒[3]、以及不怎麼快活的綠巨人在一起，致力於最先進──也最酷的──高科技。我是獨一無二的。你試過交新朋友嗎？培養新嗜好？去沉迷網絡色情片或、及《魔獸世界》？」

　　「我畫素描，」Steve建議。

　　Clint發出深惡痛絕的聲音。他一面闊步離去一面從箭袋抽出箭，步伐毫無搖晃地將箭直接射入靶標。他又射了一發，命中靶心的箭列逐漸成形。浩克笨重地跟在後頭，打落空中的箭，於是Clint轉身開始放箭給浩克接──並粉碎。

　　「記住，孩子們，」Tony喊道。「這遊戲充滿了樂趣，直到美國隊長失去了一隻眼睛。」

　　「這就是你叫我今天過來的原因？」Steve問道，甩落肩上的運動背包，將它靠在桌旁。「和浩克玩拋接？不是說這不會走向有趣的變化，但是……」

　　「不，那不是。雖然那聽起來樂趣十足。那會是 _極限_ 極限飛盤[4]，對吧？不要緊，」Tony在Steve困惑地搖頭時加了句，他轉過辦公椅，用腳將一隻箱子推向Steve。「瞧，升級。」

　　他踢開箱蓋，露出裡頭塞著的通訊器，數量超過半打。Steve挑眉抽出一枚，從不同角度檢視。

　　「似乎沒什麼不一樣。」

　　「這就是它的魔力──不，去他的魔法，這就它的 _科學_ 。超細鈦鋼合金塗料，」Tony咧嘴笑道。「要保持觸控反應簡直要命。放完我整個Black Sabbath播放列表才解決問題。」

　　「所以這──什麼？非常堅固？」

　　「是的，Victoria，這『非常堅固』。不完美──誰想要在戰場上拿東拿西？你，我猜。還有黑寡婦，帶著那些可怕的小刀子。她 _究竟_ 是把它們藏在哪裡？頭髮裡？我需要幫你的制服做些改良。改天給我你的手套，我看看我能做些什麼──」

　　Steve讓Tony的嗓音沖刷自己，低頭望著通訊器。他把它拋到另一隻手上，用掌心掂掂重量，然後後旋手臂使盡全力將通訊器擲至對面牆壁。

　　他不愛吹噓，不過，他選擇的武器 _是_ 一面金屬大圓盤。他全力扔的話那力道可是該死的大。甚至連Tony都沉默地盯著它飛越房間，擊中牆面。它反彈，哐啷一聲落至地上，那聲音在車間迴盪。

　　Clint小跑過去，用弓的末端戳了戳。

　　「它刮損了，」他道。「但油漆也是。我稱之為一幅畫。」

　　「太棒了。」Tony兩手一拍。「Cap，用你的盾牌扔它。浩克，如果你可以……？」

　　浩克咕噥，指節撐地橫越地板，把Clint推到一旁──Clint驚呼一聲差點跌倒──用食指和拇指拾起通訊器。通訊器在他的手裡看起來十分小巧。

　　「我們一開始是把它固定在其中一面靶子上，」Tony道，「但那很快就沒啥用了。我在床上的模擬戰鬥還比較有說服力，我的意思是睡覺的時候，不是──總而言之，有個會變成壞脾氣的綠色砸人機器的隊友，如果不能用箭射他，那要他幹嘛呢？」

　　「嘿，」Clint道，「浩克應該把它平衡在頭上，看Cap能不能用盾牌把它敲掉──」

　　浩克對他咆哮。

　　Clint倒退舉起雙手。「或者不要，沒問題的。我尊重你的選擇。選擇不把東西放在腦袋上是──是完全正當的。」

　　Steve發誓，浩克真的翻了個白眼，他意有所指地舉高通訊器，瞪著Steve。

　　「好──吧，」Steve徐徐道。

　　他單膝跪下，將盾牌從變形的運動背包中扯出來，並在聽到撕裂聲時皺起眉，用運動衫袖口輕拂盾牌正面。他站起身，Clint開始哼起國歌。

　　不理會他，不理會Tony的竊笑和浩克持續的低聲咆哮，Steve將精神集中在浩克手中的通訊器。

　　「我一般不在密閉空間丟──」他啟口，但所有人都吼了聲，Tony拍了一下手，Clint喊：「拜託！」

　　Steve緩緩吸氣，後旋手臂，將盾牌擲了出去。

　　有一片刻，車間鴉雀無聲，他吐息，盾牌劃破空氣。緊接著一陣喧囂：盾牌擊中通訊器，兩者同時飛出去；浩克咆哮；通訊器在地板發出擦刮聲；盾牌彈過牆壁、天花板、地面，滑至Steve腳邊後停止。

　　Tony透過牙縫吹了個又低又長的口哨。「唔，還真有趣。」

　　Clint跑向通訊器，撿起它，在手裡翻了又翻，再舉至燈光下仔細研究。

　　「它裂開了，」他朝他們喊。「我想你領先啦，Cap。」

　　「我不認為這真的是比賽。」

　　「這當然是比賽，」Tony道。「永遠都有比賽。快啊，Barton，滾回這裡。讓我瞧瞧。」

　　他伸出手，不耐煩地張握手指等Clint小跑回來。Clint把通訊器丟給他，但Tony接住了。他用手指撫過裂縫。

　　「再一次！」浩克大吼。

　　Tony面帶笑容望向Steve。「嗯，來吧，隊長。你獲得打破這鬼東西的要領了嗎？」

*

　　獲得要領的結果乃：在第三度丟擲盾牌的那刻，通訊器在浩克手中炸裂。碎片飛散滿地，還瀰漫著一股燒焦味。浩克怒吼──真的真的怒吼，令Steve耳鳴。他踩踏所有找得到的通訊器小碎片直到地板撼動不已。

　　「是啊，你真表明了誰是老大，」Tony道。「你這大寶寶。」

　　浩克重重地往地上一坐，將手指放入嘴裡，怒視著他們。停頓片刻後，他用另一隻手搥擊地面。水泥在他拳頭下龜裂。

　　「我會給你值得哭的東西，」Clint道，伸手摸向箭袋。

　　「你箭用光時可別怪我，」Tony道。

　　「我現在是受神盾控管的男孩。他們會為我建一尊我箭矢用罄的雕像，如果他們認為那能占據我心神的話。」

　　Clint像要證明論點似地朝浩克放箭。那只是基本箭頭，它毫無影響地從浩克身上彈落，彷彿以棉花糖製成般，浩克驚訝地盯著掉落的箭，抽出嘴裡的手指。

　　「刺刺的小男人[5]，」他咆哮，笨重地起身。

　　Steve持起盾牌，仔細檢查漆面是否有劃傷或焦痕。他再次用運動衫袖口擦拭，同時穿過房間走回Tony桌前。

　　「那安全嗎？」Steve低聲道，「讓他在這裡變成浩克？我不認為他會傷害我們，」他在Tony抬頭憤慨地瞅著他時補充。「他救了你的命，我知道他不會再傷害我們了。但他有可能破壞大樓不是？」

　　Tony揚起唇角，又低下了頭。「你知道基本上有一個極小極小的核子反應爐在我的胸口對吧？只是說說。相當危險。反正我損壞大樓已經變成常態了，所以我把施工人員設在快速撥號裡。」

　　「嗯哼。在披薩小弟之前還是之後？」

　　「哈！」Tony大聲道，用筆指著Steve。那筆有個發光的尖端。「之後。大樓倒了再建，但披薩是永恆的。」

　　「我想說的是，我從未見過你的弧形反應爐擊倒一個、一個──外太空巨蛇的頭部然後獲勝。」

　　「給我時間。時間和外太空巨蛇。」

　　Steve不由自主地輕笑，拉了張凳子落坐，他一邊看Clint和浩克逗弄對方，一邊看Tony在桌面上塗寫──桌面上，Steve發現，他多瞧了一眼。桌面嵌了個黑色面板，像巨大的電腦螢幕。他靠上前想看清楚些，Tony將椅子滑至一旁讓出位置。

　　「噢，」Steve道。「我差點忘了。Pepper要我提醒你，呃，董事會希望在──」

　　「在星期五，對，對。他們會叨擾我，只是因為他們覺得很不好意思，你懂的。董事會。我們停止製造武器的時候，他們全都在淋浴時啜泣、叛逃到Hammer那邊、準備切腹自殺。但顯然現在我們比以往的任何時候都還要成功。我想我讓他們產生自卑情結了。」

　　「我能想像，」Steve道。「不過Pepper說這次的期限很重要。」

　　「對她來說都很重要。這就是為什麼她是CEO而我。」Tony猶豫了一下，放下筆來仔細思索。他的嘴緩緩咧出笑容。「我是布簾後的人。」

　　「我知道這個。」

　　「我完全是為了你。」

　　對話因Tony的書寫中斷。Steve支著下頦，看Clint朝浩克射了另一支箭。箭在他抓住時爆炸，浩克憤怒地搥胸吼叫，Clint大笑。

　　「Pepper……」他道。「她一定很努力。」

　　「 _是啊_ ，她確實。Pepper是座發電機──有組織及鐵腕手段的旋風。她那麼努力經營公司，大概連我老爹都會高興到哭吧，天曉得 _他_ 可難取悅了。」

　　Steve轉頭正視Tony。「他……並沒有。反正，我認識他時沒有。努力工作，的確。專心致志。但他總是有時間去……」他頓了一下，搜尋字詞。他有一陣子沒回想Howard了。有時間去執行救援任務。威士忌。重新設計服裝。「享樂。他總有時間幫助小伙子，我猜。」

　　「是啊，」Tony道。「大概吧。」

　　「你的意思是？」

　　Tony聳聳肩，沒有移開定在電腦上的視線。

　　「嗯，你的表現肯定該死地徹底符合他的期望，不是嗎？徹底取悅他，讓他從未停止談論你，直到他死去那天。見鬼，也許他的最後一句話是『美國隊長比你還會開車。』我不會驚訝的。不過說句公道話，那傢伙五秒鐘後就撞車了，所以美國隊長比他還 _會_ 開車。」

　　「Tony──」

　　「 _Cap_ 。我只是想說，也許他一直是個老頑固，只是你沒看見，因為你是──你。保持完美是你特殊才能之一，不是嗎？」Tony再次聳肩。他仍在佯裝自己緊盯著工作，但他的背脊十分僵直，自抑著，動也不動。

　　Steve嘆息，在同一口氣，他搖頭笑了起來。「有時候我真不知道你是在讚美我還是在侮辱我。」

　　聽到Steve的笑聲，Tony旋過椅子懷疑地瞪著他，接著他也開始笑了。那笑容看起來有點痛，但它在那裡，一直都在。

　　「這是Stark奧秘的一部份，」他搖頭道。「讓你得隨時保持警覺。」

　　Steve緩慢無聲地吐息。他很高興知道他們可以像這樣，差不多了；談論Howard，並在話題結束時仍能呼吸。Tony回頭繼續工作，Steve看著Tony背線的緊張逐漸流逝。

　　Steve注視Tony快速移動的手。

　　「你在做什麼？」沉默片刻後，他問道。

　　「我──會展示給你看，」Tony道。「只──要──再──一……」

　　他又寫了些筆記，拖動舉起電腦面板上的發光筆，然後──

　　「天啊！」亮藍線條脫離面板在空中展開，Steve驚嘆。

　　圖像有如浮動的電路拼圖般分裂。他伸出手。

　　「啊，啊，等一下！」Tony大聲道，不過他自滿地笑著。「觸控。」

　　Steve快步接近，伸長脖子低下身，直到他經過的全息投影各處皆平行於他的視線。即使如此靠近，他仍不知道那是什麼的草圖，不過的確十分驚人。至少他能欣賞它的形狀和線條，和它 _漂浮在半空中_ 的方式。Tony熱心地轉手，全息投影便在空中旋轉，各部份元件劃過Steve眼前數吋。

　　「哇，你對我的自尊大有裨益。或有害，Pepper會投給有害。我的 _每個_ 車間都需要一個時間旅行者。唔，從過去來的。我大概只能讓未來人 _略微_ 欽佩。你有從十九世紀來的朋友嗎？山頂洞人，有沒有山頂洞人？我大概能說服山頂洞人我是神……」

　　「沒有，」Steve喃喃。「這 _是_ 什麼？」

　　「給恐怖雙胞胎的免持裝置，」Tony宣布。在Steve的疑惑的目光下，Tony做了個繁複的手勢，將分解的部分拖曳組合回來，那東西的形狀有點像Steve的耳機，但複雜得多。「給Bruce和他的室友。把東西塞入別人的耳朵，簡單。當人們會變成憤怒的綠巨人時，保持東西在裡頭──嗯，也很簡單。對我來說。我是天才。但 _稍稍_ 沒那麼簡單。」

　　「你怎麼解決？」

　　「我……沒有，還沒。什麼？即使是簡單的事情也需要努力，偶爾。我是工程師，不是巫師。我不用魔法變出東西，我 _建造_ 東西，如果 _某人_ 沒一直破壞原型機的話，我會造得更快。對，我是說給你聽的，先生，」浩克朝他們的方向怒吼時，他提高聲量補充道。「你是個威脅！你應該被關起來！」

　　浩克再次怒吼，那怒吼的強度使Steve不由自主地退縮，但Tony只是笑著搖搖頭，將注意力轉回全息投影。

　　「壓力減弱時要擴大物體很簡單。我在說按壓式原子筆式的簡單。即使是你也不會為原子筆驚嘆對吧？」

　　「新鮮感消逝得相當快，」Steve承認。

　　「對。」Tony點頭擎起雙手，再次將藍圖拖曳攤展，一層層拋開機件構造。Steve下意識地迴避在Tony的揮動指示下迎面而來的部分，他抬起頭時，Tony朝他得意地微笑，浩克的耳機只剩簡單的彎曲框架，懸浮在空中。

　　「這很容易，」Tony道，「除了浩克是有敏感耳朵的老大暴躁鬼。我應該要放棄我的聰明來賄賂他。」

　　他彈了個響指，丟棄的部分迅速回到原來位置。就像魔法。

　　Steve再次伸手。「我可以試嗎？」

　　「當然。瞧，對於初學者，這可能是最容易的……」Tony招手，Steve開始往前後才意識到全息投影也跟著移動，朝Tony手勢的方向滑行，彷彿離開鏡頭前般流暢地消失。新的藍圖滑入代替。

　　「兩隻手往不同方向移動，我們不是在談火箭科學。你是個聰明的傢伙，以自己特殊的方式。那麼，如果你想放大電路圖就展開你的手，想仔細看就拉近。安全模式，JARVIS。看在上帝和科學的份上，最安全的模式。」

　　「當然，先生。」

　　Steve踏向前，謹慎地舉起手，緩緩展開，光線回應他的動作，圖形放大了，他忍不住發笑，然後他雙手迅速地一拍，圖形快速收縮。

　　「這麼說 _你_ ，」Tony道，指著他，「非常容易取悅。」

　　「我可不那麼確定。」Steve再度拉開全息投影，這次較為緩慢，單純欣賞線條移動和光線跟隨手指的方式。或許 _別去_ 知道這是什麼它會更加美麗。「我只是能辨認什麼是好東西。」

　　「嘴巴真甜。」

　　「我可以拿到一個這個嗎？」

　　「哈，看吧，我就知道。你只是在討好我，好將手伸向我棒透了的技術。這──這實際上不提供給一般大眾──」

　　「喔。好吧，我──」

　　「啊，啊，讓我說完，拜託。老天。你不是應該當禮貌的那個嗎？你想要一個，你可以得到一個。得到兩個。我給你造兩個。」

　　「我要兩個做什麼？」

　　「自鳴得意？我平常就是這麼做的。」

　　Steve微笑，旋轉全息投影使之緩慢旋動。穿過投影，Tony在另一側對他咧嘴笑，藍光在他的臉龐上舞動變幻。他抬手將數個部分從Steve那兒拉向自己，熟練地輕彈手指分解它們，使他們轉動。

　　「你甚至不知道你在玩什麼對吧？」

　　「不知道。」

　　Tony哼了一聲，突然一隻巨大的手猛揮過他們面前，他們都嚇了一跳。光線散開然後關閉，浩克對自己的拳頭皺眉，攤開手指，探看手臂及腳掌下方。

　　「砸爛？」他不確定地道。

　　「你確實這麼做了，伙計。」Tony拍拍他的胳膊，轉頭重新盯著桌上的電腦──Steve發現剛才在空中飄浮的圖形現在在螢幕上緩緩轉動。就像魔法，他又想了一次。

　　Clint將手肘撐在桌子邊緣盯著他們。

　　「如果你們倆結束手指畫了，」他道。「浩克很無聊。我帶他去吃冰淇淋。」

　　「你們這些瘋孩子去玩吧。別做任何我不會做的事兒。」

　　「Stark，你 _不會_ 做什麼事？」

　　Tony吸了一口氣，挺身豎起手指像是要回答Clint。他維持那樣停滯了一會兒，然後開始十分專注地輕點下巴，無聲地重複問句。

　　Clint翻了個白眼，揮手示意浩克出門。

　　「喂，等等，」Steve開口。門在他們身後關閉。

　　Steve轉向Tony，後者已重新投入工作中。

　　「出口直接通往馬路對不對？」

　　「毫無疑問。」

　　Steve頓了一下。他交叉又解開雙臂。

　　「Barton探員是訓練有素的專業人士，」他道，比較像在說服自己，但Tony也放下了筆，朝門口蹙眉。

　　「你說得對，」他道。「為什麼只有他 _可以_ 去玩？」

　　「這不是我想表達的。」

　　Tony懷疑地朝他一瞥。「難道你不想要冰淇淋？我想要冰淇淋。」

　　「我 _想要_ 確定那兩個不會造成任何破壞，」Steve插腰道。Tony望著他露齒而笑，他持續笑著，直到Steve放下手加了句：「我猜我能順便去吃一些冰淇淋。」

　　「這就是美國夢。JARVIS，保持所有當前項目，操持家務，盡量別為我們的離去傷悲。」

　　「我會努力，先生，雖然恐怕無法成功。」

　　Tony彈擊手指，電腦螢幕暗了下來。他帶著那興奮的微笑轉向Steve。

　　「想搭便車嗎，隊長？」他問。

*

　　「真不可思議！」Steve大喊，壓過風的呼嘯。

　　死命緊抱過於光滑的裝甲，像一袋馬鈴薯般被拖過天空實在是不怎麼舒服。他甚至無法保持睜眼來欣賞風景，但有這種感受就很值得了。這種風吹過髮間的感覺。

　　「我的意思是，」他喊道，「我覺得很可笑，但──」

　　「 _你_ 覺得可笑？我才是那個把你抱得比抱枕還緊的人耶。」

　　儘管在高速下，Tony的聲音還是十分清晰接近，歸功於他強迫Steve戴上的耳機，他堅持「搭機械裝甲的便車已經夠蠢了，聽不見我說話地搭機械裝甲便車則是達到低能的新境界。」一如Steve討厭耳機在耳朵裡的觸感，他不能否認Tony很有道理。

　　稍稍睜開雙眼，大樓反射的陽光十分刺目。他閉上眼睛笑了，風吹散了笑聲。

　　「嘿，」Tony道。「錢。」

　　「什麼？」

　　「那裡有德州大小的堵車還有──噢，你看得到嗎？我用我的小眼睛看到某個『H』開頭的東西[6]。」

　　Steve睨了眼，但他只能看見流動的色彩及光線。「浩克？」

　　「贏家誕生。」

　　「那和錢有什麼關係？」

　　「我們去看看吧。」

　　裝甲開始下降。

　　零散的紙鈔飄過他們的臉。Steve眨眼擠掉灰塵和冰冷的淚液，低頭瞟看Tony即將降落處的場面：交通完全癱瘓，被堵在後頭的車輛憤怒地鳴按喇叭，但在前頭的司機似乎全都下車看好戲了。大概有一百餘眾，在群眾中央，Clint讓半打人跪著，手擱在頭上，Clint幾乎是懶洋洋地用箭指著他們。

　　「你帶了弓？」Tony叫道。「誰會帶弓箭去吃冰淇淋啊？」

　　Clint猝然轉頭仰視他們。

　　「很高興你能來，Cap，」他喊道。「Stark，你錯過派對了。」

　　「Barton，我 _就是_ 派對。」

　　他們在人群上方十呎處盤旋，Steve的腳在浩克臉部的高度。浩克冷靜地──以他的標準而言──坐在一輛被徹底壓垮的汽車車頂，二十和五十元的鈔票從毀壞的貨車裡竄出，在微風中飄盪。浩克抓著一名顫抖啜泣的男子的腳踝，來回擺盪。

　　「我不知道你有什麼好哭的，老兄，」Clint回頭道，沒有移開在俘虜們身上的視線。「他坐上車前就把你抓出來了，不是嗎？你可是個 _幸運兒_ 耶。」

　　那傢伙哭得更慘了。

　　Steve嘆口氣。無視所有在他移動時轉向他閃爍的相機，他跳到浩克肩膀上，再彈跳至地面。有人歡呼，但Steve挺身插腰皺起眉頭。他環視旁觀者、浩克、Clint，以及縮在Clint腳邊的數人。

　　「有人可以跟我解釋一下到底是怎麼回事嗎？」

　　「我們很抱歉，」其中一個跪在Clint腳前及弓箭下的人道，「我們不會再犯了。」

　　「我一開始就不想這麼做，」另一個人堅持，Clint踢他的膝蓋，他痛呼了一聲。

　　「請別那樣，」Steve道。

　　Clint至少有假裝懺悔的禮貌。「大傢伙和我剛剛阻止了一起銀行搶案，Cap，」他道。「了不起的人總是勞碌命[7]。」

　　「有人受傷嗎？」

　　「這些白痴──」他瞥了Steve一眼，用腳尖輕推其中一人。「──射了幾槍來嚇唬銀行行員，但無人傷亡。我最喜歡的部分是浩克吃掉接應司機的槍。」

　　「他吐子彈，」第一位發言者虛弱地道。

　　「然後他試圖吃車，」Clint眉開眼笑地補充。

　　浩克咆哮，搖晃手中的俘虜，道：「噁。」

　　「所有憤怒大猩猩的威脅，所有兩歲小孩的詞彙。」Steve身後，熟悉的機械聲和鋼鐵人裝甲著陸的鏮鏘，Tony掀開面罩，用自己的聲音補充道：「把他放下來，浩克。他學到教訓了。看他的樣子，你已經帶他到一個學教訓的新境界。」

　　「 _輕輕地_ ，」瞧見浩克開始提高手臂，並發出長時間的低沉咆哮，Steve補充道。

　　浩克厭惡地瞥他一眼，不過，無論他想做什麼，他──沒有實行。仍咆哮著，他將接應司機翻面，頭朝上小心地放到地上。男子雙腿一軟跌坐路面，仰面望著浩克，浩克──撐著指關節彎腰向下、向下──將臉湊至男子面前，四目相對，鼻子碰在一起。

　　「噗，」浩克道。

　　男子發出一聲微弱的尖叫，碰一聲倒至柏油路面，昏死過去。在一旁，Steve可以看見Clint的肩膀抖動，幾乎無聲地笑，但他的箭仍穩穩地指著俘虜。

　　「好吧，」Steve轉身道，雙手一拍。「警察在哪裡？沒有人報警嗎？」

　　「JARVIS已經調到警用無線電了，」Tony道。「看來他們無法通過。因為塞車和廣大群眾爭相觀看超級英雄拿下一群不稱職的銀行搶匪？我知道，我知道，我和你一樣驚訝。」

　　Steve停下來思索。學習城市的新格局怪異且擾人。儘管他將 _過去_ 和 _現在_ 視為兩個完全不同的城市，他偶爾還是會混淆，但他的方向感素來良好。

　　「警察局在不遠處，」他道。「今天天氣很好。我們可以走路。但首先，女士，先生？你們是銀行行員嗎？」

　　被他指到的群體面面相覷後，驚訝地瞪眼看他，Steve揮過胸前補充：「你們這裡有標誌……聽著，我們必須解決事情，而我想你們比我有權力去處理。」

　　他從崩垮的貨車下拽出黑色粗布袋，將露出的鈔票塞回袋裡，遞給他們。

　　「如何？」他道。

　　一名女子站出來，點頭接下袋子。

　　「是的，長官，」她道。

　　Steve頷首，其他行員開始抓取飛舞的鈔票，塞入袋子。他環顧四周大眾。

　　「請拿了飄走鈔票的人將錢交還給行員，好嗎？」

　　人群發出噓聲，Tony眱著他，嘴裡喃喃：「祝 _你_ 好運，Cap。」

　　Steve皺眉。他爬上浩克旁邊的坍垮汽車車頂──車太扁平了，並不比地面高出多少，但這是他能找到最好的替代品──他圈起手掌當作臨時擴音器，道：「來吧，大夥兒。我知道這並不容易──噯，我知道要撐過不景氣很不容易，但是這並不像在水溝撿到硬幣。銀行裡的錢是屬於別人的。當然，也許是壞蛋或富翁的，但也有可能是你的朋友、鄰居，或你的母親的。你今天撿的二十元可能決定一個人在之後是否挨餓。」

　　Steve放下手，盡可能對上人們的目光，一些人堅定地回瞪，其餘的人皆轉開視線。他可以聽到人們開始竊竊私語，看見他們輕推對方。就在最前方，一名孩童將另一個瘦小的孩子推向前，後者遞出一張皺巴巴的五十元鈔票。

　　「謝謝你，」Steve道，爬下車從他手裡接過紙鈔。「你剛剛做了一件很勇敢的事。」

　　他將鈔票遞給銀行員工，此時越來越多人開始慢吞吞地走向前，迴避著其他人的視線，Steve後退一步眺望人群。他聽見身後Tony沉重的金屬腳步聲，他轉身。

　　「我不認為銀行業務是這樣運作的，」Tony道，臉上帶著古怪的淺笑。

　　Steve聳聳肩。「總會有一些反響，而且，沒有冒犯的意思，首當其衝的通常不是億萬富翁。」

　　「不，這是實話，我沒被冒犯到。我啣著用其他正常大小的金湯匙鑄成的巨大湯匙出生，我承認。」

　　Tony停止話題，他們都轉身凝視交還美鈔的排隊人龍。不是每個人都會歸還，Steve知道，甚至只有少數會，但或許僅僅像這樣，一切便會截然不同。

　　Tony用手肘輕推他身側。

　　「嘿，」他道。「不錯的演講。我想我看到一群飆車族在後面哭。又高又壯、渾身毛茸茸、布滿紋身，在擤鼻涕。那很感人，我被感動了。你為每種情況都準備了感人演講嗎，還是超級血清附贈考試寫作用紙？」

　　「我花了生命中的二十五年無事可做，只能閱讀，」Steve道。「所以，兩者皆非。」

　　「忘掉Thor， _你_ 來寫我的下一篇新聞稿。你說話，人們流淚然後給你錢。那會很棒的。」

　　「你提供 _每個人_ 工作嗎？」

　　「才沒有。」Tony搖搖頭。「只有我的最愛。」

　　他們陷入沉默，凝睇丟失的錢逐漸裝滿布袋。這依然是一個陽光燦爛的日子，儘管秋季將至，Steve仍可以感受到身旁的鋼鐵人裝甲如溫暖的人體般散發熱度。

　　「我想我們大概頂多只能拿回這麼多，」Tony最後道。

　　他們交換眼神。

　　「我想你可能是對的，」Steve道。

　　他邁步向前，舉起手，要其他隊員注意。

　　「鋼鐵人，走在前面，保持道路暢通──」他看見Tony頷首，面罩滑落，鋼鐵人發射升空。「鷹眼，讓他們站起來排成一列。一路縱隊。我們要走人行道，所以我要你保持在他們和馬路之間。如果你們任何一個人試圖逃跑，」他補充道，指著Clint正在催促起身的銀行搶匪們，「浩克 _會_ 抓住你們。」

　　他們全都顫抖著點頭，看來沒人膽敢開溜了。Steve滿意地轉向浩克。

　　「你聽到我說的了，」他道。「跟在後面。抓住逃走的人，但不要 _傷害他們_ 。你可以帶著車嗎？我不知道你坐在上面後，它怎麼作為證據，但防範未然總是好的。」

　　浩克哼了一聲，拿沙包般輕而易舉地將汽車扛在肩上。車輛晃動，吱嘎作響。沒有了浩克坐在上頭，Steve得以依稀辨認出保險桿上的咬痕。

　　「為什麼你 _要_ 嘗試吃掉它？」

　　浩克咧嘴一笑。他的牙齒像鋪路磚。「肚子餓。」

　　他用騰出的手拍拍Steve的腦袋──Steve的膝蓋彎了彎──踏步邁向Clint安排的縱隊尾端。前方，Steve可以看見鋼鐵人盤旋在眾人上方，高喊：「讓路，讓路，打擊犯罪進行中！超級英雄來了！」

　　Steve捲起錢袋，夾在胳膊下，掮起開始呻吟的接應司機，望向仍緊張地擠成一團的銀行員工。他們臉上開始慢慢浮現笑意。

　　「我很抱歉，」他道。「我不知道這件事要處理多久，但如果不介意走路的話，歡迎一起過去。」

　　他們面面相覷。

　　「我 _愛_ 走路，」其中一人道。

　　Steve兩隻手都拿著東西，因此他用下巴朝低空飛行、比任何招牌都顯眼的鋼鐵人點了點。

　　「那麼跟著我們，」他道。

*

　　Steve穿過Tony清出的路段，邁至臨時縱隊的最前方，他朝Clint和浩克頷首──後者在等待時百無聊賴地用指尖轉動車輪，明顯是無目的搗砸的替代方案──用手遮住陽光望向鋼鐵人。

　　「你邀請了整條街嗎？」Tony道，掀起面罩懷疑地瞄著他。「我們要遊行？」

　　Steve回頭。群眾似乎沒有解散，反而開始加入隊伍尾端。「我說銀行行員可以一起來，不過我猜其他人……也想來。」

　　Tony關起面罩，俯衝至隊伍上方盤桓。

　　「嗯，至少每個人都跟浩克保持距離，」Steve的耳機傳出他的聲音。「這就是我喜愛的紐約，自我保護的本能。除了我們，我猜。」

　　「我們幫忙拯救世界。我想那也算。」

　　鋼鐵人飛回視野，懸停在Steve上方，這次他保持面罩關閉，透過通訊器道：「一堆人，拍了一堆照片。在推特上形成趨勢。我們要成為網路名人了。我是說， _更甚於_ 網路名人等級的出名。比小貓圖片還要熱門。」

　　「我懂。我的意思是，我沒有完全聽懂你剛才在說什麼，但我有得到要旨。」

　　「你沒穿戰服。我得老實說，你那帽子沒辦法掩飾什麼。那是啥帽子啊？上面畫了翅膀。如果你是在試圖用帽子隱藏身份，那完全沒用，不過我猜服裝其餘部分的太愛國了，沒人會去看你的臉。」

　　「我懂，」Steve道。「我懂。」

　　「你準備好了？」

　　「大概吧。」

　　他邊邁步邊回頭看。Clint對上視線，點點頭，而Clint──拿著顯眼弓箭的男子──後方，是扛著汽車的綠巨人，再過去，是一群想要知道今天的軒然大波會如何結束的人們。他們仍舊阻礙交通，因為現在司機們全都放緩車速，瞪眼看著隊伍通過。人，指著他。

　　Steve保持平視，專心在行進，專心在鋼鐵人推進器的光線殘跡，懸於上空，恰不可及。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 穆茲利（muesli）是一種混合穀物、堅果、乾果的瑞士食物。  
> [2] 蔓菲斯蜜妮（Memphis Minnie，1897-1973），美國非裔女性藍調歌手、吉他手與作曲家，唱片生涯橫跨經濟大蕭條至第二次世界大戰。  
> [3] 長眠不醒（The Big Sleep）是錢德勒 1939 年的小說，曾二度被改編為電影。  
> [4] 極限飛盤（ultimate Frisbee）是一種傳遞飛盤的團隊運動競賽。  
> [5] 刺刺的小男人（pointy little man）或許意味著箭很尖銳，不過浩克應該是想說 pointed，指 Clint 很尖刻。  
> [6] 我用我的小眼睛看到某個『H』開頭的東西（I spy with my little eye something beginning with ‘H’），此為美國常見的猜謎遊戲「I Spy」，出題者選一樣現場的物品當謎底然後說：「I spy with my little eye something beginning with…」讓其他人猜選中的物品。  
> [7] 了不起的人總是勞碌命（no peace for the wickedly cool）化用自感嘆自己命苦的戲謔語「惡人不得安生（no peace for the wicked）」。


	5. Chapter 5

　　「真好玩，對吧？」事情結束後不久，Tony倚著欄杆道。

　　尾隨他們前去警察局的人有半數跟來了公園，不過他們依舊保持一段距離。Steve理解吃夾心冰淇淋的浩克仍然是浩克，除了他們之外沒有人敢過於靠近，所以現場可以說是十分詳和。他能將精神集中在樹木、草坪及哈德遜河的瀲灩，浩克能將精神集中在他的第五個夾心冰淇淋，而Clint坐在欄杆上，也一副專注的樣子。Steve不曉得他專注於何物。

　　Tony的面罩是敞開的，他滑下新墨鏡瞄著Steve。墨鏡得自一名冰淇淋攤旁的粉絲，用以交換一張那傢伙踢鋼鐵人跨間的照片。

　　「那真好玩。我特別喜歡警察局長要你的簽名的部分。對吧？是吧？」

　　「那種事以前發生過。」

　　「權威人士愛你。你是我的抗體。你大概會讓歐巴馬吃你手中的餅乾。我說真的。還有柯林頓。」

　　「我……不想餵總統吃餅乾。」

　　「真的？你確定？因為我們遲早會被邀請至白宮吃晚餐，我知道有個能做出美味紅辣椒巧克力的地方。」

　　Steve對Tony皺眉──Tony手肘靠著欄杆，交叉著腳踝，墨鏡滑至鼻尖；他高舉冰淇淋甜筒舐去虎口上融化的冰淇淋。他那樣地漫不經心，讓人差點忘記他身穿金紅的機械裝甲。

　　Steve無法忘記。

　　「別 _舔_ 它，」他低吼。

　　Tony抬眼盯著Steve，手仍高舉，舌頭伸著。他刻意地舔掉最後殘存的冰淇淋，道：「這是我的先進裝甲，我想舔就舔。」

　　「你不會舔飛機吧？」

　　「我會，」Tony道。「我 _將會_ 。我有噴射機，你知道。我可以叫它專程過來。」

　　「請別這麼做。」

　　Tony朝Steve露齒而笑，那笑容大而歡快，如果Steve明天收到Tony舔噴射機的照片，他不會驚訝的。Steve嘆口氣，抬起手肘撐在欄杆上，對哈德遜河微笑。唯有薄荷巧克力脆片滴落手指時，他才想起要舔自己的甜筒。

　　「我記得建造這裡的工人，」他道。「對我和Bucky而言，建築工人就像超級英雄。有一回，其中一個工人給了我一塊錢。」

　　「我有次在這兒和某個間諜打拳架，」Clint滿嘴夾心冰淇淋道。他欣然微笑，齒縫塞有冰淇淋。他指向附近的灌木叢。「就在那兒。大約十年前，當這裡是垃圾堆的時候。咬了他的耳朵。」

　　Tony哼了聲。「你為什麼不，噢，我不知道，用你的弓箭射他？」

　　「他從背後偷襲。我是鷹眼，不是鷹 _耳_ 。」

　　「哇，恭喜你，我想你剛才發現了一個比前代稱還沒道理的代稱。」

　　「我讀過你的檔案，Stark。我知道你的裝甲不是用鐵做的。」

　　「我沒有說它是，」Tony指著Clint道。「事實上我連說都沒說過。那些崇拜我的粉絲軍團在幫我命名前沒去確認事實不是我的錯。總之，」他加了句，咬了一大口甜筒，鼻子沾上巧克力冰淇淋，「小心點，Barton。Maria Stark基金會有資助這項工程，所以我可以合法地叫你滾出我的草坪。」

　　「你不是高線公園[1]之王，Stark。」

　　「你拒絕接受現實。沒關係，我能理解。」

　　Clint朝他齜牙，將夾心包裝紙揉成一團，精準地朝上翹的面罩扔去。紙團準確地落在中心，卡在鋼鐵人其中一個眼部狹縫。

　　Clint另一側，浩克拍打欄杆大聲怒吼，依浩克的標準而言那動作十分輕柔，彷彿僅為提醒他們，他還在場、還──大概──很餓。欄杆彎曲變形。Clint抓住浩克的頭髮以防自己滾落邊緣。

　　「什麼？」Tony道。「什麼，你從來沒有聽說過清嗓嗎？發送消極攻擊[2]電子郵件？沒有？」

　　「冰淇淋！」浩克大吼。

　　下方，街道上的遊客開始抬頭看向騷亂，高舉相機對準他們。Steve對他們微笑，尷尬地揮手。

　　「來吧，大傢伙。」Clint拍拍浩克的腦袋跳下欄杆。「我們再去幫你買一兩個冰淇淋夾心。」

　　Tony拿高墨鏡以便看清欄杆上的凹痕，道：「告訴他們把這筆記到我的帳上。」

　　Clint揮手咕噥了聲，大概是：「帳你的頭，」一面小跑離去趕上浩克。Tony轉向Steve。

　　「不過 _真_ 好玩，對吧？」他道。

　　Steve舔掉拇指上的冰淇淋，在心裡重複一遍問句。他抬頭時，Tony正目不轉睛地盯著Steve的手。Steve將手捋過頭髮，Tony的目光跟著移動。

　　「當然，」他說。「那很不錯。我想能在警局外說他們幫忙阻止銀行搶案的人並不多。」

　　「對對，我們幹得好，打了一場漂亮的仗，但──」Tony盡他金屬包裹的指頭可能地彈了個響指。他用手指輕點Steve的手腕；盔甲驚人地溫暖。「我們做這一切並非Fury要求我們並指定高度跳躍。沒有像他極其帥氣的飛猴般被使喚。沒有瀕死經驗，或核彈，或割傷（Nick）。只有我們，做我們極其帥氣的事。」

　　「大概吧，」Steve緩緩道。「一切都處理得很好，但是……」

　　「不，沒有但是。吃你的冰淇淋，老天，照這種速度你會錯過另一個七十年。」

　　「抱歉。」他咬了一大口，由於冰冷而嘶了聲，他搖頭。「不，還是 _有_ 但是。我們不能跑出門然後──然後到處閒晃為所欲為，只因為我們恰巧碰上搶劫。」

　　「好吧，那麼你告訴我為什麼不，我會用傑出的論證辯駁。」

　　「我們只是在對的時間處於對的地點──」

　　「噢， _拜託_ ，」Tony道，在他們之間連連比劃。「你有在聽這些嗎？這些，從你嘴巴說出來的話？你記得你告訴過我你在錯的時間處於錯的地點──然後現在又？你在等什麼，還好的時間，馬馬虎虎的地點？」

　　「我在等待命令。」

　　「好，不過，我不是士兵。」

　　「我也記得那句，」Steve道。「聽著，可以嗎，你行嗎？暫時保持這樣。總之，不能只由我們倆決定脫離神盾局。我們需要和團隊商量。」

　　他們相互對視。Tony抬起下巴，仰起頭，宛如一隻備戰的野貓，而Steve──唔，Steve老陷入戰鬥。他能感覺自己的怒氣上升。他轉開視線。

　　「冰淇淋滴到你的裝甲上了，」他道。

　　Tony低頭看，呵了一口氣。「算了，我要路經洗車機回家。」

　　他無用地揩拭，金屬手指敲擊金屬胸口，Steve遞出餐巾紙。他看著Tony擦拭，Tony必須小心翼翼地捏著餐巾紙，以防紙巾被鋼鐵人強大的握力撕破。他盯著Tony在擦完後揉皺它；果然，他的手指直接捅破了紙巾。Tony嘖了一聲，將成團的紙巾扔向垃圾桶。沒中。

　　視線仍停留在紙巾上，Tony道：「你知道，我生命中唯一真正在對的時間處於對的地點的那次，是因為時間地點是我最老的朋友安排的，好讓恐怖份子殺死我。」

　　「 _什麼_ ？」

　　Steve開始嗆咳，冰淇淋失手掉落。他按著嘴注視Tony，直到後者抬眼看他。

　　「好吧，表達的方式不對。那──是個笑話。有趣（funny ha-ha），記得嗎？不記得？不，我想不。內部笑話。Pepper和Rhodey現在會樂得前俯後仰。在我腦子裡那很好笑。」

　　「我敢確定，」Steve喘著道。

　　Tony苦笑，用指頭敲擊扶手。他拗起手指，單獨地彎曲再伸直每個關節。裝甲伴隨每一個細微動作發出機械的嗡嗡聲，幾近不可聞，除非你刻意去聆聽。

　　「你瞧，」Tony喃喃。「精密工程。有時我甚至會令自己讚嘆。」

　　「我敢確定，」Steve再次道。他望向腳邊那團吃了一半的冰淇淋，將甜筒踢到一旁，並再次抬頭瞅著Tony。「你自己也很難取悅，你知道嗎。」

　　「什麼？」

　　「你說的──關於Howard──」

　　「我聽到了。我 _非常_ 容易取悅。看看我，我在公園裡，我在吃冰淇淋，我很高興。」

　　「我沒有說難以取悅是一件壞事。」

　　Tony覷著他。「哼嗯。」他道。

　　他以快速的三大口吃完甜筒尖端，冰淇淋滴在手甲上，他抓住Steve的運動衫下擺，抹淨手指。

　　「瞧，」他道。「聽。啟動你所有的感官，事實上──」

　　他們身後，一陣奇怪的吸入聲──彷彿某人正試圖用吸管喝光杯底殘餘的奶昔──有人驚訝地叫喊，空氣似乎在 _錯動_ 。Steve轉過身，正好看見Bruce Banner倒落在冰淇淋攤旁的草坪。

　　一片死寂，Tony開始大笑後，緊張瞬間消逝。Steve可以看見人們拽出手機轉向他們。

　　「很高興再次見到你，Banner博士，」他道。

　　「我弄掉了冰淇淋，」Bruce道。

　　「但那讓你感覺如何？」Tony道，他仍在竊笑。

　　「憤怒，」Bruce道，用光裸的腿草草擦手。「還有黏糊。主要是黏糊，我猜。」

　　他瞥了眼Clint，後者張嘴站在一旁，一手一個夾心冰淇淋。Clint無言地遞給他其中一個。

　　「謝了，」Bruce接過冰淇淋道。他停了一下，皺眉將手伸進嘴裡，從牙縫拉出些微扭曲的金屬。「我不敢相信你竟然讓他吃槍。」

　　「我沒有 _讓_ 他，」Clint道。「我只是不去反駁巨大的憤怒變種人把槍放入嘴裡嚼食的決定。」

　　舌頭舔過牙齒，Bruce扮了個鬼臉，但似乎十分滿足。他意欲起身將金屬丟至最近的垃圾桶，接著他做出更好的決定。他坐下，清嗓。

　　「噢，天啊，」Steve道。「抱歉，這兒。」

　　他脫下運動衫遞給Bruce。他裡頭還有穿一件汗衫，不過衣服被牽高了，有人朝他吹口哨。一名孩子大喊：「你的盾牌呢，Cap？」

　　「我，呃。我沒帶出來，抱歉。」

　　某人喊：「其餘的也脫掉！」

　　此時此刻，Tony步向前，將兩手一拍──鑑於盔甲，那聲音極為響亮。

　　「好──的，」他道。「整個場景怪感人的──一名男子，和夾心冰淇淋重逢，」運動衫穿了一半的Bruce揮了揮夾心冰淇淋致意。「──但觀眾參與的時間到了。誰有衣服？來吧，褲子、鞋子，快站出來。你們都知道我是誰，等一下去我的大樓，我們會馬上還給你。你之後可以把報導賣給美國名人消息網。」

　　「我有拖鞋，」一名男子拎起購物袋道。

　　「我有運動褲，」一名女子說。人們轉頭懷疑地盯著她，她聳聳肩扮了一個鬼臉。「我是說，我不知道那是否會合身，但我們又不是要幫他準備時裝表演，對吧？只是要讓他別那麼……赤裸。」

　　「務實，我喜歡。」

　　Tony抓過拖鞋，從她敞開的運動包扯出運動褲。他將那整團拋給Bruce。Bruce揚起眉毛，把夾心冰淇淋遞給Clint，小心翼翼地穿起褲子。合身，旁觀者發出模糊的歡呼。

　　「很好。幹得好。每個人都從我這兒得到了拍背作鼓勵。拖鞋，運動褲。」Tony分別指向兩名捐助者。「Stark大樓。巨大、美麗，就在那裡。我的私房建議？放上eBay出售。我說真的，我們會在上面簽名，我會搞好鑑定證書，砰，你們已經為自己贏得了的美國歷史的新鮮片段。」

　　Steve慢慢走開，讓Tony去做他自己的事。他靠上欄杆看著Clint和正在穿拖鞋的Bruce聊天，距離太遠，加上周圍的熙熙攘攘，Steve聽不清他們的對話；Tony簽名，為照片擺姿勢，展開手指向好奇的孩子展示最複雜的關節。雖然每個人都和浩克保持距離，但在他離開後彷彿表演結束，人群終於開始散去。少數人在Steve的視野邊緣流連，盯著他，指著他，他舉起手微笑，但他們沒有靠近。

　　Tony咬著筆蓋，在一位年輕女士的圓領衫上簽名，他抬頭張望，直到他找到Steve的位置。Tony蓋上筆和粉絲說了幾句話，她的回應使他喜形於色，然後他離開。他靠上Steve身旁的欄杆，拉低墨鏡。

　　「所以，美國隊長脫光光，」他道。

　　「抱歉？」

　　「噢，沒什麼。我只是想頭條。你知道，當你脫衣服的照片上八卦網站的時候。」

　　「我只脫了運動衫！」

　　「然後將你的六塊肌傳遍世界。」Tony拍拍Steve的肚子。「天佑美國。和你的匿名揮手告別吧。」

　　Steve嘆氣。「我已經這麼做了。我已經見識過那些什麼──『八卦網站』，在前些時候。他們大概已經找到我住的地方。那歸屬在假名下。可是我並沒有真的在 _隱匿_ 。」

　　Tony用手指敲擊欄杆側邊。「你可以搬回神盾。我看過他們的宿舍。那還，你知道，可以接受。如果你喜歡斯巴達。你喜歡斯巴達嗎？」

　　「並不 _怎麼_ 喜歡，」Steve眱著Tony道。Tony沒有在看他。

　　「 _這個嘛_ ，我想大樓有一堆房間，如果你不想繼續待在你的鞋盒，而你又沒有其他地方──怎樣？怎樣？有什麼好笑的？」

　　Steve搖搖頭，笑道。「你並沒有你想像中那樣不經意。抱歉，我很抱歉，我不是故意要……」他控制住表情。「你剛剛想說什麼？」

　　Tony停駐，猛扯下墨鏡抬頭怒視Steve。「我現在不想說了。你破壞了那瞬間。」

　　「不，繼續。」

　　「搬到大樓，你這混蛋，」Tony道。「你至少可以假裝驚訝。基督啊，收回前面的話，你不再受到邀請了。」

　　「我很抱歉，」Steve道，雖然他毫無歉意。他低下頭，仍舊笑個不停。他從眼角瞥見Tony揚起了嘴角。Steve抬頭時，Tony已別過臉。

　　「如何？」Tony道。

　　「當然。那會很棒的，謝謝你。」

　　「老天爺啊，」Tony嘀咕。Bruce和Clint走了過來，他挺起身，往Bruce肩膀上一拍。

　　「我覺得這是我有生以來最古怪的一天，」Bruce道。

　　「而這句話從你嘴巴裡說出來特別有說服力。」

　　Clint再次撐高自己，坐上扶手，一副自得其樂的樣子。「如果我放假的每一天都像這樣，那還可以忍受。」

　　「停止把我們作為你那想法扭曲的平民生活榜樣，Barton，」Tony道。「行不通的。Cap──嗯，Cap不是平民，至少。我對你而言太酷了。Bruce對你而言 _一切_ 都太過了。我們是最壞的榜樣。」

　　「Steve是好榜樣，」Bruce道。

　　「嗯， _顯然_ 。接下來你將告訴我水很濕、我很有魅力。」

　　「總有一天，」Steve溫和地說，「我會對你們所有人大發脾氣。」

　　「請。事實上，提前讓我知道。給我發一份備忘、寫在我的日曆上，我要先準備好相機──等等，有電話。Pepper。」Tony皺眉，扯掉墨鏡並關閉面罩。這是個怪異景象，鋼鐵人的眼睛兀自對他們發著光，Steve能依稀聽到Tony的嗓音從裝甲內部傳出。

　　他企圖漠然置之，轉向Bruce。「所以，你和浩克……？」

　　「我們達成協議，」Bruce道。他歪嘴笑，帶有一絲諷刺。「我讓他伸伸腿，他會比較少生氣。這是我所能達到最接近雙贏的局面。」

　　Steve上下打量他，雙手在他肩上一拍。「以先前的情況而言，接近雙贏聽起來是一大進步。還有，浩克說你想跟我談談？」

　　「對，嗯。」Bruce掃視周圍，將Steve拉到一旁，湊近並降低聲音。「我上週人在智利。我一直在追蹤某個組織的頭頭，他們試圖要再製造一個……唔， _我_ ，而那並不是一個──好主意。我沒有找到他們，不過我聽到不少亞他加馬沙漠有九頭蛇基地的傳言。」

　　Steve用鼻子重重吐息。一陣沉落感。

　　「好吧，」他道。「那很──你還有發現什麼嗎？」

　　「不多。當我是我，我只是科學家，當我不是我，我……怒不可遏，所以偵察並非我們的長處。」Bruce嘆氣，抓了抓後頸。他得捲起Steve運動衫的袖子才能合身。「我的資料都在大樓裡。我認為把那些資料寄給你不甚明智。」

　　「對，郵件會被攔截。」

　　「電子郵件也是。」

　　Steve短促一笑。他都忘了。

　　「大夥兒，我得回大樓了，」Tony道。或鋼鐵人道，真的，面罩放下時，那聲音像機器。「再吃點冰淇淋，我請客。見鬼，去Le Bernadin，他們都認識我，你們就說是我打發你們去的，他們甚至會讓夾腳拖先生進門。Cap，試試紅鯛，那很不賴。」

　　「什麼，我沒有私房建議？」Clint道。

　　「別吃甜點，不然你會穿不下晚禮服。」

　　推進器發出的嗡鳴，啟動驟亮，鋼鐵人發射升空。Steve遮住陽光，望著他飛離，在豔陽下。

　　Clint興致勃勃地搓手。「我想看看我們要多少花多少錢Stark才會注意到──或不要，」看到Steve和Bruce嚴肅的神色，他挺身加了句。他的表情轉換成那位對半神放箭的男人，而非一個想要大散富翁之財在──Steve懷疑──極少量食物的傢伙。

　　「我們也要回大樓，」Steve道。「Bruce有東西要給我看。」

*

　　Bruce將地圖攤在咖啡桌上，用空杯及──在手頭上沒有其他物品可用時──借來的拖鞋壓住邊緣，他表情尷尬地對Steve嘀咕：「我想我們現在用這東西做的一切只會增加它的價值，對吧？」

　　他向Steve簡述他行經之處和風聞的謠言──半夜的大型貨車隊、沙漠中身穿怪異制服的士兵、夜晚在沙漠上空出現的詭譎光線──以及，「如果紅骷髏知道宇宙魔方的話，他很可能也知道其他事情對吧？」Bruce道。

　　「譬如說彩虹橋？」

　　「那還只是初階的。」

　　他們交換陰沉的眼神。

　　Bruce一面說話，一面開始在地圖上標記位置，此時頂層中心的某扇門被碰一聲甩上，上方傳出某人提高的嗓音。

　　「我認為他們最有可能在查卡布科，」Bruce道。

　　Steve清嗓，集中精神。「不過這些都沒有被證實，對吧？你沒有親眼看過？」

　　Bruce躊躇了一下，一面思索一面用指尖敲那城鎮。「我有看到奇怪的光線。剩下的只是道聽途說，但那些足以證明那裡 _有事情_ 發生。或……」

　　「或那是陷阱。」

　　「正是我想說的，」Bruce道。「不管如何，我認為都值得去一探究竟。」

　　他們陷入沉默，Pepper的聲音在寂靜中漫延。

　　「我以為你在地下室。我以為你在 _工作_ ，然後我接到記者的電話，他想知道你 _最喜歡的冰淇淋口味_ ，因為兩打不同的平面媒體都在問一樣的問題。」

　　「我知道，我很抱歉，」然後是Tony的聲音。「我應該幫你外帶夾心冰淇淋。」

　　「好吧，」Steve道。「無論那是否是陷阱，要找出答案只有一種途徑。」

　　「不，Tony！不，你 _應該_ 做的是，不要把我重新放置在一個──一個我必須要表現得像你的助理的位置！我是你的女朋友和CEO，我不能──」

　　Tony柔聲說了幾句，Steve聽不清楚，但Pepper的回應是純粹慍怒的吼聲。他能想像她雙手向空氣一拋的樣子。

　　「我不是在說那些！你有沒有想過這對我來說是什麼樣子？那有掠過你腦海嗎？你差點就死了，Tony！在 _外太空_ ！現在我這麼忙，你這麼忙，而最近我們真的能 _偶爾_ 設法同時在同一棟大樓裡的時候，你卻如此分心──」

　　「分心？Pepper，我沒有分心，我從未如此專心過──」

　　「對，Tony，」她輕聲道，「但你不是專心在 _我_ 身上。」

　　Steve盯著他小心地攤展在亞他加馬地圖上的手。 _查卡布科_ ，他告訴自己。Bruce在對桌低喃：「像這種時候，我甚至會希望另外一個傢伙出現並爬出窗戶。」

　　他們停下來聆聽，但走廊上的爭吵似已平息。Steve清了清喉嚨。

　　「所以，呃，查卡布科，」他道。

　　「奧菲查卡布科，」Bruce應道。「似乎是最適合的地方。那裡曾被用作拘留營，所以有軍事設施。該地區還有很多廢棄礦坑。」

　　「不過有點靠近公路不是？」

　　在Bruce回應的同時，Steve能聽見Tony的聲音再次揚起，柔和地。他試著不去傾聽，但他的聽覺一向靈敏，而血清只有強化的餘地，「你是對的，」Tony說著。「對不起，你是對的。和往常一樣。我沒有──我們下週一起出城。來嘛，別再愁眉苦臉了。就你和我，好嗎？我們倆都把手機關掉。」

　　「Tony……」

　　「你想去哪裡？」

　　「Steve？」Bruce道。

　　「冰島，」Pepper道。「我們有──有一段時間沒去冰島了。」

　　「抱歉。」Steve抬頭對上Bruce探詢的目光。他再次望向地圖，聚焦在Bruce於路線會合處所畫的紅圈。「我沒聽清楚。那些公路？」

　　「沙漠非常荒涼。我認為……如果我要在這星球上最乾燥的地方設立恐怖份子秘密基地，我會犧牲一些隱匿性易以便利性，對吧？那裡依然被數公里的空曠沙漠包圍。一星期會有多少人會開車經過？我想不會很多。」

　　Steve盯著那綿亙數里的沙漠。「而且假如有人太過好奇引起九頭蛇注意，有很多空間可以埋藏屍體。」

　　他撫平地圖，無視Tony和Pepper趨緩漸逝的嗓音，他道：「再說一次你聽聞流言的地點。」

*

　　討輪──以及計畫──完畢後，Steve立刻前往車間取回盾牌，順道和仍在使勁射箭的Clint告別，隨後折返客房──現在是他的房間了，大概──拿幾件衣服。他回到起居室時Bruce已離開，唯獨Tony在吧檯後擺弄，徑自哼唱Steve認得卻叫不出曲名的旋律。

　　「一切都還好吧？」Steve走近問道。

　　「誰，我嗎？」Tony誇張地四處張望，然後指著自己。Steve頷首。「再好不過了，Cap。極佳，極好，極妙，滿懷熱情。」

　　Steve猶豫了一下，不確定他該承認多少聽到的內容、以及他有在傾聽的事實。他繞過沙發，將盾牌斜靠在椅墊上，背包撂在旁邊地板，低頭看那張依然攤在咖啡桌上的地圖。

　　「喝點酒？」Tony道。「或漱口水，依你的情況而言？」

　　Steve環視，瞧見Tony對他揮舞酒瓶。他看起來並不苦惱。儘管Tony老是輕描淡寫地帶過情緒，彷彿那些感情不屬於他似的，Steve仍很快就領會到他不動聲色技巧的糟糕程度。他看起來 _確實_ 很好。

　　Steve開口道：「我要去智利。Bruce認為那裡有九頭蛇基地。我必須去察看。」

　　「好啊。」Tony聳聳肩放好酒瓶。「幸好我沒在你到場前就開始派對。我們現在去嗎？我該整裝出動嗎？」

　　「別。沒有冒犯的意思，但無論你是Tony Stark或是鋼鐵人，你都非常──顯眼。這不需要…… _那麼_ 顯眼。Bruce會帶我去沙漠邊緣，然後我一個人去。」

　　Tony用指尖輕點下巴。他走出吧檯俯身在咖啡桌上方，上下顛倒地研究Bruce留下的地圖，他輕聲道：「哼嗯。在這等著。」

　　Steve以為他要離開房間，然而Tony只是走向角落的工作檯，從其中一張桌子下抽出一隻黑色的小盒子。他打開蓋子。

　　「原型機。到目前為止還是獨一無二，不過是時候拿來測試了。這兒，接好。」

　　Steve接住。他翻手瞧那東西──形狀像隻小烏龜，底部平坦，附有三個旋轉輪，頂部渾圓，上覆可動的重疊金屬板。整個機器是無光澤的暗灰色，沒有比Steve的手掌大多少。

　　「這是什──」他啟口，他還來不及說完句子，Tony便一把搶過，上下顛倒地丟在地上。

　　「瞧，」他交叉雙臂，坐在沙發扶手上道。「快啊，你這小混蛋。」

　　他用腳尖推了推那機器，後者開始嗡嗡啟動，輪子無用地在空氣中旋轉。雖然它的樣子全然陌生，那聲音卻讓Steve憶起了什麼。

　　「Tony，」他道。「這不是在幾個月前清理你鞋子的機器嗎？」

　　他注視被壓在下方的金屬板開始如花瓣般綻開，慢慢地，靜靜地，將機身扳至側立。

　　「對科技而言，兩個月就像兩年。跟上潮流，Cap。」Tony再次用腳尖推了推那機器，他的嗓音卻帶有一絲自豪。「沒用的大型垃圾。身為我的好處之一是，當我的鞋髒了，我可以買更多的鞋。你知道設定機器程序要它分辨鞋子和，我不知道，手、酒瓶、Mjolnir之間的差別有多困難嗎？」

　　「非常困難？」

　　「非常、 _非常_ 困難。」

　　機器翻過身以輪著地，金屬板拍動收起，它繞了一圈，重新調整自己。

　　「好小子，」Tony道。「程式碼幾乎一樣。自動導航、基本決策，讓它尋找完整人類而非辨別人體部位實際上是降級呢。360度攝影鏡頭，邊緣裝設煙霧彈──教它認識威脅是個有趣週末，讓我告訴你，你真錯過了不少。」

　　「你──要我把這個帶去？」

　　Tony向他挑眉。「顯然。不准再問蠢問題，注意──這相當重要。新功能。」

　　他從口袋掏出通訊器，以拇指啟動之，象形圖在螢幕上亮起，他用手掌刷過表面。圖像消失，空白螢幕上只留有角落的鋼鐵人頭盔。

　　「混蛋攝影機零零一，啟動錄像。有收到嗎？」

　　那機器幾近無聲地滑過地板，從地面高度拍攝他們雙腳的影像填滿了通訊器螢幕。Tony的手指在螢幕上來回拖動，影像隨著動作改變，如願地旋轉360度。他點擊螢幕上的特定位置時，那機器便彎往那方向。

　　「懂了，」Steve道。「你將它命名為…… _那個_ ？」

　　「那時候它讓我很惱火，」Tony含糊道，但他停了下來。他降低通訊器，抬起頭。「那很糟嗎？你感到震驚恐懼？你想要的話，我可以重新命個美國隊長適用的名字。Chuck？Earl？Larry？」

　　「Tony，我 _待過_ 軍隊。」

　　「不會吧？我從沒想過。」

　　「我的意思是，軍人不會在平民附近咒罵，而且我要拍很多影片必須謹言慎行，因此我養成能避免就 _避免_ 的習慣，不過……」Steve聳聳肩。「我認識一些小伙子，他們很可能會讓你驚訝並冒犯到 _你_ 。」

　　「唔，現在我想聽你罵髒話了。」

　　「不。」

　　「來嘛，說點下流話。這次就好，我保證。為了我。為了美國。」

　　「 _絕_ 不。」

　　Tony瞇眼瞪著Steve，彷彿在嘗試使用念力令Steve的嘴吐出粗話。Steve只有把下顎咬得更緊，堅定地回視，直到Tony覺得好笑地呵了口氣，移開視線。

　　「很好，」他道。「很好，保持純潔，你這固執的混帳。」

　　「希望我沒打擾到你們，」Bruce道。

　　Tony連忙環視周圍，躍起身將通訊器塞回口袋。Steve也轉過頭，看見Bruce站在樓梯頂端，肩上掛著提包。他望著他們，臉上隱約帶有一種看到有趣畫面的表情。

　　Tony展開雙臂。

　　「Bruce。Bruce。Brucie小呆瓜。過來。」

　　他不耐煩地招著雙手，Bruce走下階梯。才剛達到可及範圍，Tony便一把抓過Bruce的袋子，擱在他斜倚的沙發椅背上，拉開拉鍊。「你都收拾好了？你帶了什麼？」

　　「襯衫，」Bruce聳聳肩道。「主要是襯衫。」

　　「你穿太多襯衫了，」Tony道，從袋裡拉出襯衫袖，貼至Bruce臂前比了比。他戲劇性地倒抽一口氣。「顏色一樣。你買了 _一整捆_ 嗎？」

　　Tony將袖子仍在外頭擺盪的半開袋子塞還給Bruce，整了整Bruce的襯衫衣領。

　　「我喜歡我的整捆襯衫。」

　　「你這老令人失望的小東西，Brucie，」Tony輕拍Bruce臉頰道。「要乖，多吃蔬菜，如果其他男孩說了不好的話，踩他們的腳。」

　　「我一直都在做那種事。」

　　「嗯，這次再多做一點。」

　　Bruce摺好襯衫、拉上拉鍊並背起袋子。他輕捏Tony的手臂。「幾週後見，Tony。」

　　Tony點頭。Bruce又捏了一下，然後轉頭看向Steve，揚起眉毛。

　　「Steve，你準備好了嗎？」他問。

　　他還來不及回答，Tony便彈了個響指大聲道：「還沒！等一下！他還沒準備好，」他鑽至邊桌下，在一秒鐘後雙手緊扣著小偵察機出現。他把它扔進地板上仍敞開的盒子中，緊緊扣上閂鎖。他持起盒子塞給Steve。

　　「拿去，然後，」他道。「戴著該死的耳機，看在上帝的份上。你沒戴的話我會知道的。我知道所有事情。聽著，習慣後就輕鬆多了，就假裝你在和假想的朋友說話。」

　　「我發現你今天的意見特別賢明，」Bruce在一旁嘀咕，Tony的眼瞳還未完全溜向Bruce便快速地轉回Steve。

　　「我盡力，」Steve道。

　　他從Tony手中接過盒子，俯身於沙發上，將盒子滑入背包並背起它。他拿起椅墊上的盾牌，遞給Tony。

　　「你能幫我保管這個嗎？」他道。「我想如果帶著它穿越沙漠，會吸引一些不歡迎的注意而且──嗯，這棟大樓大概是我所知道最安全的地方了。所以，你能──把它放在安全的地方，直到我回來嗎？」

　　「當然。」Tony接過盾牌，尷尬地拿著它，手指撫過邊緣。「我可以的。」

　　「請別拿它做實驗，」Steve補充道。

　　「掃興鬼。」

　　Tony心不在焉地下意識道，不具真正的含意。無視盾牌鮮豔的正面，他將其翻轉，盯著能看見接合處的背面。Steve看著他的手指撫過其中一條皮系帶，用力一扯，測試彈性。

　　Steve身後，Bruce清嗓，Tony眨眨眼回過神。

　　「Pepper！」他嚷嚷。「Pep，有兩隻小鳥要離巢了！我覺得我要更年期了！」

　　Pepper大喊，內容大概是：「我在 _工作_ 。」

　　Tony衝著他們笑。他把盾牌靠在臀上，對他們俏皮地敬了個禮。「先生們。」

　　Bruce已經走向電梯，他敷衍地揮揮手，但Steve踟躕不去。他擺弄肩膀上的背包掛帶。自從他離開寒冰，他所做的一切似乎僅是點到點的移動。那靜靜佇立的渴望猛烈而澎湃。

　　「你不能作 _盾牌_ 的直升機家長[3]，」Tony道。「那樣很變態很不正常耶。」

　　Steve清嗓。

　　「看好它，」他道。

　　「快去搭電梯，不然我就要拿這給Clint作標靶了。」

　　Steve離去，他到達電梯口。Bruce靠著門使之保持開啟，他等待時，看起來和以往一樣平穩、耐性及愉悅。他退後讓Steve通過，表情難解地看了Steve一眼。

　　「怎麼？」Steve道。

　　Bruce只是搖搖頭微笑，撳往下的鈕。

　　門漸漸關閉，Steve回過頭。Tony仍然站在原處，在豔陽下對著窗，他擎起盾牌仔細檢視，手掌撫過盾牌邊緣。Steve移開視線。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 高線公園（The High Line）為曼哈頓中城西側的線型空中花園。原是連接肉類加工區和哈德遜港口的鐵路貨運專用線，於1934年啟用，1980年功成身退後，被改建成空中花園。  
> [2] 消極攻擊（passive aggressive）指看似有禮卻充滿敵意。  
> [3] 直升機家長（helicopter parent）指對孩子過度保護的父母。


	6. Chapter 6

　　這一次，沒有門房，沒有接待員，沒有經過的商務人士，或在Steve腦海裡播放的動聽旋律，儘管大門依然在碰觸之際為他開啟，他疲憊到僅能咕噥一聲對JARVIS表達謝意。當然，這城市從未真正睡去，Stark大樓的燈火亦非全數熄滅，但Steve不曾見過它如此黯淡、沉靜的模樣。太陽即將要升起。

　　Steve的背帶嵌入肩膀。Steve的頭開始疼。他將額頭靠在電梯平滑、冰冷的牆上，閉上眼睛。 _家_ ，他想， _帶我回家_ 。

*

　　Steve預期此刻的頂層冷冷清清，然而他走出電梯，踏入溫暖的微光中。電視開著，音量之小，Natasha必然讀著唇語，她坐在沙發上靜靜地用刀尖清理指甲。Clint在她身旁發出輕微的鼾聲，仰頭張嘴，手在肚子上交握。

　　Steve走進房間，Natasha轉頭看他，滿足地微笑。

　　「你花了不少時間，」她道。

　　Steve盡可能地對她咧嘴。臉痛。一切都痛。最近一次感到這種滿足的疲憊是在阻止Loki的軍隊後，他幾乎睡著，一頭栽進Tony要他們品嚐的三明治中。

　　「那樣不是對刀子不好？」他問。

　　她望著手中的刀，再看了看指甲。

　　「是的，」她道。「但這是Clint的刀。」

　　名字被提及，Clint睜開雙眼猝然坐起。

　　「聽到我的名字，」他道。

　　「是。我們在談論你。」

　　Clint放鬆陷回沙發揉揉眼睛。他打著呵欠伸伸懶腰，將腳甩至咖啡桌上，用腳尖推開咖啡杯及被胡亂擺放的螺絲起子。

　　「嘿Cap，」他邊說邊打了另一個呵欠，閉上雙眼。「我們才在猜你什麼時候會出現。」

　　「看來你的平民生活調適得很好。」

　　「那不是平民覺，是間諜覺。間諜需要小睡。」

　　他再度迷糊睡去。Natasha以一種不可思議地坦然慣縱注視著他，Steve不得不轉開視線。那太過親密。

　　「所以，」她終於道，回頭正對她的指甲和電視螢幕上寧靜閃爍的光。「你發現了什麼？」

　　Steve猶豫了一下。

　　「我發現了……某個東西，」他道。「我早上再告訴你──呃，等會兒的早上，我猜。我真的需要……」

　　他含糊地擺手，Natasha點頭表示理解，用衣服擦亮指甲。

　　「去吧，」她道。「去睡吧。沒關係的，Cap。太陽升起後我們還會在這。」

　　Steve不需要她多做吩咐。

*

　　Steve一面伸展，一面打著呵欠走進他的房間，闔著眼朝旁摸索電燈開關，然後他睜眸駐足，手停滯在牆上。

　　房間昏暗，但蒼灰的光自地平線迂緩爬升，在摩天大樓的罅隙間匍匐攀行。離真正的日出還有一段時間，在那之前，房間浸於青藍的微光中，微光照亮了床，照亮了床上的盾牌。照亮了床上的 _軀體_ 。

　　Steve緩緩放下手。

　　無論房間有多幽暗，Tony將永遠易於辨識，縱使他的面孔背對著門。他的襯衫半褪敞開，纏在一邊手臂，弧形反應爐自隙間發著光。作為一個維持心臟搏動的機具，那是種冷冽的光。在如此幽藍的光下，Tony可能是具屍身。他可能冷若霜冰。

　　Steve躡足進房。他將肩上的背包擱置地板，打開床頭燈。在昏黃燈光的滌洗下，Tony起死回生。

　　Steve拿起床尾的盾牌。那溫暖了內心某處──再次拿著它，斜向光源檢查刮痕發現其仍嶄新。Steve用袖子輕撫盾牌正面，然後翻面檢查系帶強度。他把它擱在地上的背包旁。

　　當他重新抬眼，Tony依舊在那裡。

　　Steve盯著他的後腦勺。Tony赤著腳，不過Steve瞧見襪子扔在床尾附近的地面。Tony一隻胳膊掛在床緣，一隻覆著肚子，摟著他其中一台平板電腦。Steve悄悄抽出他臂下的電腦，移至床的另一側，將之放置Tony身旁的床頭櫃，並把襪子折在上方。他再次望向Tony。

　　Tony的嘴唇微啟，臉側向窗口，好似他望著日落或繁星睡去。隨著每一次緩慢的吐息，腹上的掌在開敞襯衫的淺褶中蜷曲又舒張。而弧形反應爐發著光。

　　Steve在床邊蹲下。Tony的臉在他的視平線，如此接近，Steve得以看見Tony耳下以及內腕的機油汙跡。他得以看見Tony下頷的墨水痕，彷彿他曾用鋼筆點著下巴，手滑了一下。Steve能在腦中目睹那畫面，他能想像Tony咒罵著；他兀自笑了。

　　他舉起Tony懸掛的手臂，輕輕擱在床墊上，並拉整襯衫。Tony因他的動作呼吸一澀，眼睛睜了一條縫。

　　「沒事的，」Steve低語。「回去睡覺。一切安好。」

　　他無法辨別Tony是否清醒得足以聽到他，甚至真的看到他，但Tony緩緩闔上眼眸。他的低喃太過輕柔，即使是Steve也聽不清，字句逐漸消亡成嘆息，他的呼吸回復平緩。

　　Steve瞅著他。如此接近，他得以看見Tony胸前的每一道疤痕。他能感覺到Tony的脈搏，在那仍攥著Tony腕部的手中。

　　穿透窗戶的光益發明亮。

　　「一切安好，」他又說了一遍，話語哽在他的咽喉。

　　他乾嚥。Tony彈動的脈搏通過他的指尖，強而穩定，彷彿Tony的心跳可以直接滲入Steve的皮膚，停留在那裡。彷彿它已然存在他的內部。

　　嵌入他的胸腔，與自己顫動的心跳一齊搏動，而Steve _想要_ ──

　　「噢，」他低語。

　　他再次乾嚥，艱難地，吞下噎在喉嚨深處的心跳。他放開Tony的手腕，站起身轉向窗口。他一面凝視城市的幻影，一面脫下夾克和外衫，將它們披在床尾板。移回床的另一側，他落坐邊緣，將腿甩至床墊上。

　　他應該要另覓睡處──大樓很大，那必然容易──然而他將腳尖伸入床罩。他靠著床頭板，雙手在腹上交握，閉上雙眼。

*

　　Steve突然清醒，有一會子他不懂原因。陽光穿透眼皮，十分明亮；他保持閉目，保持緩慢呼吸，保持靜止，讓他的聽覺工作，讓熟悉的聲音滲入耳裡。

　　「時間是早上8:17，先生，」JARVIS說著。

　　「新消息？」Tony咕噥。

　　「Romanoff和Barton探員目前位於廚房，品嚐各類咖啡。Odinson先生仍位於新墨西哥州，和Foster博士在一起。」

　　Steve單眼微睜，轉過倚著床頭板的腦袋。Tony在夜的某刻翻身側臥，他現在背對著Steve，雙腿縮向胸口，一隻手臂搭在臉上。

　　「Banner博士在秘魯境內持續北行，坐標……」JARVIS只停了一秒。「坐標-6.768528, -79.782393。他似已發現追蹤器，先生，並送上致意。」

　　「嗯唔。Cap？」

　　JARVIS似乎遲疑了一下，Steve屏息咬緊下顎，然後：「Rogers上尉在場，先生。」

　　Tony低聲呢喃，用前臂壓住呵欠，翻身正躺。

　　「你 _追蹤_ 我們？」Steve倏然道。

　　Tony花了一點時間做出反應。他慢慢移開臉上的手，睡眼矇矓地從手臂下方窺視Steve。他眨眼。

　　「嗨，」他道。

　　Steve對他皺眉，Tony再次眨眼。他甩甩頭，笨拙地以拳頭揉眼──然後他猝然抬首，霍地坐起身，轉頭瞪視Steve。

　　「耶穌啊──你──為什麼你在這裡？」

　　「我？」Steve大聲道。「為什麼 _你_ 在這裡？」

　　Tony環視四周，低吼了聲，那聲抱怨轉化為呵欠。「Pep離開了。沒有她那每五分鐘就踹我一下的冰腳睡不著，所以閒晃了一下。」

　　「很好。你追踪我們。」Steve再次道。

　　「我，呃。」Tony將手抹過臉。「智利怎樣？你有找到……東西嗎？」

　　Steve交叉雙臂，持續攢眉。

　　「好吧，好吧。追踪。是啊，就是──就是那樣。」

　　「看在上帝的份上，Tony。」

　　「嗯，如果我想知道你們在哪呢？」Tony攤手，斜斜地聳肩。他看起來毫不困窘，彷彿身為Tony Stark，偷偷追踪朋友是最合乎邏輯的手段。「兩名超級間諜，Bruce忙著讓捉迷藏成為奧林匹克運動項目什麼的，還有你和Thor，像超級遊客生死鬥參賽者一樣到處亂跑。」

　　Steve瞪著他，緩慢地吐了一口氣。「你可以 _問_ 我們在哪裡。」

　　「不精確，」Tony道。他捋了把頭髮甩甩頭，躺回床上，眨眼擠掉最後殘存的睡意。他用手肘撐起身體，指著Steve。「還有，這裡誰沒有罪？先生，我有在你睡覺的時候盯著你看嗎？」

　　「這完全是兩碼子事。」

　　「我可能是裸的。那樣相當變態吶，Cap。」

　　「你躺在棉被上，」Steve指出。「我想如果你……沒有穿衣服，我會馬上看到。」

　　「變態。」

　　Steve坐直身子，揉揉僵硬的頸部，他看著Tony抓過床頭櫃上的襪子，試聞了一下，然後穿上。

　　「還有誰知道追蹤器的事？」

　　「嗯，現在Bruce知道了，很明顯。Natasha大概知道，她知道的話，Barton可能也──或可能不，女孩子喜歡她們的秘密。Thor……是個擁有無可挑剔性格和肌肉的人，但他仍然說不出米德加德科技和煤渣塊之間的不同。給他時間，我相信他。再來就是你。」

　　「它們在通訊器裡？」

　　「嗯？」

　　「追蹤器？」

　　「顯然。」Tony揪住鬆開的領口，開始繫上扣子，他對著胸口逐漸消失在視野裡的弧形反應爐蹙眉。「你們不是汽車。沒辦法隨便將儀器安在引擎底部。我的意思是，我可以試，但那聽起來很棘手──」

　　「如果我要求你，你會拆掉嗎？」

　　Tony手指一滑，鈕扣溜出洞口。他嘖了聲撮起扣子，在沉默中用食指和拇指捻弄了半晌。

　　「大概。如果你要求的話。你是隊長，對吧？」他到底扣上了錯誤的鈕子，抬頭瞅著Steve。「你現在是在問嗎？」

　　Steve必須好好考慮。他閉上眼睛。當他再次睜眼時，Tony仍盯著他，手指紋風不動地蜷在僅扣上一半的襯衫裡。襯衫框住他若隱若現的腹部，在Steve的注視下，隨著Tony的呼吸一起一落。

　　「不，」Steve最後道。「不，別拆。那並非……不實用。但我要知道完整內容。讓我們所有人都能使用，而不是只有你，展示所有功能給我看。可能會很有用──如果我們 _真的要_ 脫離神盾，我們會失去支持網絡。」

　　Tony衝他得意地笑了。然後他降下目光，迅速扣完襯衫，用掌心撫平前襟。Steve能瞥見他仍彎曲的嘴角。

　　「看吧？你在改變想法了。」

　　「我在考慮，」Steve道，因為反駁沒有意義。他也不能否認再次負上使命的感覺真的很好。「但仍然需要全體討論。我沒有決定這種事情的權力。」

　　Tony向他敬禮，「然也然也，Cap，」然後他躍起身，搓著雙手。「閒聊夠了。智利。九頭蛇。你帶了什麼回來？給我看紀念品。」

　　他滿懷期待地凝視，於是Steve流暢地把腳甩下床沿，起身拿起放在地上的背包。他拿著它走向書桌，一面回頭說話，耳聽Tony蹦蹦跳跳地跟在後頭。

　　「我到達的時候沒有基地在那裡，」他道。「但很明顯那裡曾經進行過 _某些活動_ ──都被毀屍滅跡了，而且只是幾週前的事，從累積的灰塵來看。」

　　「很怪，對吧？九頭蛇可不是以害羞靦腆出名的，逃跑是麻煩的徵兆對不？」

　　「對。」Steve點點頭將背包放置桌上。他退後一步，瞥了Tony一眼，後者像個過聖誕的小孩在Steve身旁踮跳著。「他們肯定在計畫什麼。我在礦井底部發現了這個。」

　　Steve打了個手勢，Tony熱切地跳上前拉開拉鍊，一面摸索一面滔滔不絕地說著話。

　　「粗心大意。你覺得他們是故意留的嗎？如果我是恐怖組織──我被指控過，在以前。那是誣告。拜託，大夥兒，我說，我 _和_ 軍隊合作耶，如果我真的是，什麼，民兵組織，對吧？──我會做得更加徹底。」

　　「我不知道它 _是不是_ 刻意遺留的。礦井沒有升降機或樓梯，我只好爬下去。」

　　「很深吧？」

　　「是的，」Steve聳肩道。

　　Tony──從背包裡拿出一紮用運動衫包裹的東西──頓了一下。他斜眼瞟著Steve，揚起眉毛，上下打量Steve的身體。

　　「哼嗯，」他道。

　　他們對視半晌，Tony的表情難解。Tony先移開了視線，將注意力轉回到手中的包袱。他揭開運動衫的一角，銅灰色的光一閃，他倒抽一口氣迅速蓋上包袱，將它放回桌面。他低頭凝視包袱，彷彿它會爆炸似的，而他在期待那樣的事發生。

　　「有意思，」他道。

　　Tony再次向前，抓住衣袖末端一扯，槍滾出層層疊疊的運動衫，砰一聲落至桌面，在桌上輕輕晃動。

　　畫面的某種不和諧讓Steve的後頸汗毛直豎。乍看之下，它極為普通──像把玩具槍或卡通道具，外觀十分粗略，彷彿兒童畫裡過大的手槍──但那讓Steve心神不寧。不僅僅因為側邊鐫刻的九頭蛇標誌。一切皆舛錯不已，不知怎地，曲線呈現詭異的弧度，邊緣模糊，宛如隔著清澈卻極深的水面觀看，使他眼睛難受。

　　「那……」Tony聲音漸弱，凝視著，然後迅速恢復興奮狀態用手肘頂了頂Steve肋骨。「現在注意聽，Cap，我正在教你重要的二十一世紀片語──這狗屎不太對勁。」

　　他走近，彎腰直到鼻尖僅距表面數吋，但他並沒有一把抓過來開始研究，Steve十分肯定那不是他的通常作風，他臉上帶著極為懷疑的神色，這些跡象意味深長。

　　「你也這麼覺得嗎？」

　　「我對現代武器仍不夠了解，還沒辦法說它看起來對不對，」Steve道。「但是，這看起來的確……不太對勁。」

　　「還用你說。」Tony的手在槍的上方來回揮動，仍舊沒有碰觸它，他低聲嘟囔。「光源在哪裡？」

　　「抱歉？」

　　「這……它從哪裡 _來的_ ？這在──發光，或怎樣。你怎麼找到它的？我將要冒很大的風險，並假定你爬下礦井不是只為了尋求刺激。」

　　「它散發出某種能量，我想。你的偵察機注意到它的。」

　　「是麼？」Tony抬頭瞥了他一眼，歪嘴微笑，臉上帶有一絲驕傲。「那麼它也許不該丟入廢料堆。它表現得如何？」

　　「它表現得很好。很好用。雖然在樓梯遇到了點困難。堅固得足以摔下，卻不能把自己拋 _上來_ 。」

　　「 _樓梯_ ，」Tony低語。「它需要會飛。我們自己的飛猴。」

　　他眼神朦朧了片刻，彷彿他已擬畢電路圖，在眼睛後方運算方程式；然而他瞬即眨眼，將注意力轉回Steve身上，然後那把槍。

　　Tony抓住Steve的前臂保持平衡，單足蹦跳扯下襪子。他把襪子在套在手上，對Steve微笑道：「小心為妙。不要告訴別人我說過這種話，我要維持名譽。我推測隔著布料拿很安全，除非你的運動衫有沾到超級血清。」

　　「據我所知沒有。」

　　Tony戴著臨時手套持起槍舉至眼前觀看。他瞇眼自不同角度細瞧，把槍翻來轉去，手指滑過所有組件，然後他掂了掂重量。

　　「我敢確定我拿過比這還重的水槍，」他說，將它輕拋翻轉窺視槍管。

　　「小心，」Steve啟口，Tony無視他。在Steve的注視下，他專心地蹙著眉，他嗅嗅槍管，捧著槍在鼻子下來回移動，深深吸氣。

　　「你 _究竟是_ 何方神聖？」他喃喃道。

　　他嗅了最後一次，扮了個鬼臉，他搖搖頭，鼻子為此難題不悅地皺了起來。他低頭舔舐槍的側面。

　　「耶穌啊，Tony！」Steve大叫。

　　Tony眨眨眼，斜睨著Steve，彷彿已忘記他的存在。然後他沾沾自喜地笑了。

　　「讓你咒罵了[1]。」

　　「請別舔它，」Steve虛弱道。「你不知道它放過哪裡。」

　　「一次就夠了。」

　　Tony舔過牙齦，若有所思地吮著牙齒，偏著頭，彷彿在品嚐美酒。他咂咂嘴。

　　「很濃郁，」他表示，然後表情轉為嚴肅。他低頭望了槍枝一眼，接著抬頭看Steve。他的目光陰暗。「這是新的。我不知道這是什麼……我的意思是，我不知道它是用什麼製成的，而我──你知道我曾發現過我自己的元素，對吧？嗯，重新發現。重新合成。總之，還挺了不起的。我應該要知道這是什麼，但我──不知道。」

　　Steve看著Tony的下顎肌肉緊繃又放鬆。Tony吞嚥、蹙眉，他的目光轉離Steve，落回他手中的槍。

　　「這看起來像是白痴做的槍，」他道。「一個從未看過槍的白痴按另一個 _更白痴_ 的白痴描述做的。什麼鬼啊？這能用嗎？」

　　他的神情恍惚，彷彿在自言自語，然而當Steve沒有反應時，他轉身戳了戳他的胸口道：「能嗎？」

　　「我沒試過。那似乎是個壞主意。」

　　「這就是你的問題所在，Cap，」Tony道，揚起槍指向窗口。「控制衝動。壞主意不夠。」

　　他開始瞄準，但Steve早已大叫一聲，上前準備搶過Tony手中的槍。Tony自己停了下來。Steve不由自主地抓住他的手肘，Tony偏頭衝他一笑。他降下槍。

　　「是啊，是啊，愚蠢又魯莽，」他道。「我想我喜歡完整無缺的牆壁。看吧？我成長了。都是你的錯。」

　　Steve吐氣。Tony的手臂很溫暖──看似強壯，但Steve幾乎能一掌圍繞，在如此近距離下，Tony必須仰起頭來看他，他的雙眸隔了一層什麼，眼神晦澀。Steve放開他的手退了一步，Tony邁向前，填補Steve在他們之間製造的空間。他的目光帶有某種強烈的東西，Steve無法解讀。

　　「我有一堆壞主意，」令人不自在地沉默過度延長，他終於道。「但我向來試圖用它們瞄準壞人，而非自己的家。」

　　Tony笑了一聲。他輕拍Steve的胸口──他的手仍套著襪子，那掩蓋了手指的觸感，卻無法掩蓋溫度──然後退後一步遠離Steve。

　　「來吧，」他道。「那或許不是納粹，不過我知道那面可以用來射擊的牆。」

*

　　在電梯裡，Steve顫巍巍地吐了一口氣。他再吐一口，心臟仍猛跳著。Tony在一旁兀自哼唱，拉整裹著槍枝的運動衫，彷彿那是襁褓中的嬰孩。Steve斜睨著他，但Tony瞪大眼睛盯著天花板，眼神疏離。

　　「所以。」Steve清嗓。「Pepper在度假？」

　　Tony的視線轉向他，他眨眼，皺起眉頭回過神。「噢，是啊，嗯。短休。她判定我已經夠大了，可以獨自看家，只要我答應不去應陌生人的門。」

　　「她去哪裡？」

　　「冰島，」Tony道，他的注意力轉回天花板。「你去過嗎？它實際上沒那麼冰。應該有人要報導的。整座島都違法地廣告不實。不過，呃──空氣新鮮。對肺部很好，是吧？因此Pep字面上地得到了喘息的空間。」

　　「不，我沒去過，」Steve道。他的嘴發乾，他乾嚥，盡量不去想他偶然聽見的爭執，盡量不去問Tony為什麼不和她一同前去。他控制衝動。「她──離開很久了嗎？」

　　Tony沒有回答。

　　電梯終於抵達地下一樓，Tony踏出電梯，Steve跟著他穿過那扇他在上週通過的厚重金屬門。

　　「我們有空應該去冰島，」Tony突然道，拇指摁下識別面板。門滑開，他大步踏入前廳，然後轉過腳跟退步走，以便一拍不漏地對著──看著──Steve講話。

　　「我的意思是整個團隊，我們所有人。春假。會很棒的。會很 _一流_ 。你知道的，戰勝冰島邪惡、泡冰島溫泉。」

　　他沒有回頭檢查下一組門有無及時開啟──當然，門適時地為他敞開。Tony倒退走入黑暗中，他的雙眼始終盯著Steve。

　　車間全然漆黑寂靜，不過他們踏入裡頭時，第一組燈喀擦啟動，在頭頂上方發出嗡嗡聲。它觸發了骨牌效應，下一組燈亮起，再下一組，一路亮至遠端。浩克在裡頭時，車間似乎毫不寬敞；沒有他，此處有如洞穴一般。

　　「提醒我之後帶你去地下二樓來段專門導覽，」Tony說，轉身面向前方引領Steve走入更深處，他的話語和跫音在車間迴盪。「這寶貝深得很。還有弧形反應爐，她美極了，到時你可能會有點想哭。」

　　Tony走近系統桌組，把槍丟在其中一張桌子上，拉開抽屜，拿出護目鏡、耳罩和厚皮手套。他幾近興奮地哼唱，那畫面讓Steve的手刺痛，讓Steve心律加速。

　　「起床，快起床，」Tony道。他朝其中一張桌子彈指。「假期結束了，大夥兒，回去工作。JARVIS，叫醒合唱團。然後一邊掃描這個。我要完整讀數。」

　　「當然，先生，」JARVIS道。「一如以往，我的存在就是為了服務。」

　　「他媽的對極了。」

　　Tony掀開Steve的運動衫，放下槍使它直接接觸桌面。一道明亮的光束自天花板照射至桌上。Steve看著光束來回掃過槍身，光線在表面交織三維框架，直到突然的物體移動轉移了他的注意──幾部底盤安有輪子的機器從大桌下方滑了出來，它們的頸部如奇異的金屬鳥般展開。

　　「Butterfingers，」Tony道。「我要你去最遠端。不管這把槍射出什麼，跟著就對了。不是字面上的，別 _跟著_ ，用攝影機，好嗎？盡量不要跌倒，」他補充，其中一台機器慢慢地滑過他們身邊，前往車間的另一端。「You，留在原處，從這裡拍攝──」

　　「 _我_ ？」

　　Tony停止和機器的交談，他轉頭盯著Steve，咧嘴一笑。「不，不是你。你想站在哪都可以，我允許。這堆螺母和螺栓叫You。差不多。那是意外。」

　　「你意外地命名你的機器？」

　　「我 _低估了_ 我的機器。他們自己命名的，根據，我不知道，占星術、彩色圖表、我重複的詞彙。一群笨蛋。他們很幸運沒有全對酒名做出回應。」但Tony的語氣帶有某種親暱，他拍了拍離他最近的機器移動中的長長頸子。「Dummy，你再次負責消防安全。我信任你。別搞砸了。」

　　那機器對Tony發出嗶聲，上下擺頭，Tony一面咕噥：「你可以不要亂動嗎？」一面將小型滅火器放入它頸子上方的部位。他插腰後退，看著機器滑走。

　　「先生，掃描已完成，」JARVIS道。

　　「儲存，上傳。給我驚喜。」

　　「結果尚無定論。即時讀數顯示其並未散發有害物質。材料，不明。能量來源，不明。來源，不明。要通知Fury先生嗎？」

　　Tony哼了聲。「先跨過我英俊的屍體。」

　　「你不能永遠避開他，」Steve道。「他需要知道像這樣的事。」

　　「他已經擁有一堆九頭蛇技術了。記得嗎？你這次也要信任他？」

　　「我不是說就這樣不加──不加 _思索_ 地把這件事交給神盾處理。但我不認為在這裡測試是個好主意。我們不知道這是什麼，或它的功用──」

　　「難道你不想弄清真相？」

　　Steve猶豫了一下，顯然那就足以回答Tony。他稱心一笑，把護目鏡戳向Steve胸前，放開手，Steve別無選擇，只能接住或讓它落地。他接住了護目鏡。

　　「 _我_ 想弄清真相，」Tony加了句，他退後一步，歪頭看著Steve慢慢地將繫帶拉過頭部，將鏡片罩在眼前。「拜託，這裡是美國隊長和鋼鐵人呢，會糟到哪去？」

　　「我們可能會炸飛這裡。」

　　「這裡是防浩克的──你知道，浩克？那個比我們的好朋友外星維京神還強的傢伙？我曾在這裡 _字面上地_ 引爆炸彈。下一個問題。」

　　「可能會很危險，」Steve咕噥。

　　「那麼阻止我，超級士兵先生，」Tony道，他瞪著Steve，眸中閃爍明亮、憤怒的光，等著Steve回答；而Steve──

　　Steve並不完美。Steve有一堆的壞主意。他搖搖頭。

　　Tony遞給他一副耳罩，他的眼裡仍閃著光，他說：「這當然很危險。這就是我們在這裡的原因不是嗎？」

　　無論Tony接下來想說什麼，Steve都聽不到了，他戴上耳罩，世界陷入寂靜。Tony跟進，然後小心翼翼地拿起槍，手指避開板機。他離開桌旁走定站在車間中央。Steve跟上去，直到Tony舉起未持槍的手輕推Steve胸口，其含義很清楚：留在原地。

　　Steve慎重地退了一步，揚起眉毛，Tony點點頭。他探問地看了Steve一眼，Steve頷首。

　　Tony舉起槍。他扣下扳機。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 因為翻譯的不足，Steve 看似有在前文中咒罵，事實上他在前文中只有使用 heck、darn、geeze 之類的委婉語而已，不像此處使用的是 Jesus。


	7. Chapter 7

　　射擊發出轟然巨響，縱使戴著耳罩，仍有如立於雷雨雲之中。白色的光焰籠罩Steve的視野，迫使他閉上雙眼。光在眼瞼後方反盪，他感覺到空氣因瞬移而波動，感覺到後頸汗毛直豎。Steve透過睫毛瞇眼覷看，他看見槍管冒出巨大的能量球，後方拖曳著火焰般的藍紅彗尾，它膨脹、膨脹，急遽地橫越房間。

　　Steve感覺到──並非聽到；就算沒有耳罩，他也不可能在湧騰的變動中聽見──Tony身體一繃，倒抽了一口氣，他後退，直到肩膀撞上Steve的胸口，停下腳步。他仍朝前高舉著槍，槍在它持續射出的光中閃耀。

　　能量球撞入遠端牆面，強大的反彈力道經由地面一路傳遞至他們腳下。白光於壁面由地板至天花板蔓延。空氣中的波動加劇，一陣狂風從光球處──或光的 _內部_ ，Steve無法辨別──吹來，風如此強勁，他不得不咬緊牙關，緊抓Tony的胳膊。光逐漸覆蓋整面牆，漫出邊緣，愈加刺目，Steve再次闔上眼睛。

　　就如同起風般突然，風開始往反方向移動，朝牆上的光和收縮中的能量球吹去。Steve無法聽見Tony吼了什麼，他猛力拽下槍頭，光流終於斷裂，它的尾端離開槍管，被扯向牆面。Tony甩掉Steve在他臂上的手，跑向現已縮成一半大小、如漩渦般螺旋向內縮的光。

　　「你在做什──？Tony！」Steve大喊，追了上去。風向前拉扯著他。紙張在空中飛舞，螺絲起子在地面滾動，光在前方二十呎，其寬十呎──六──三──一呎──一吋──

　　伴隨響徹車間的爆裂聲，最後的光點消失無蹤。風立即停止，紙張掉落地面。Tony煞住腳步。他扯掉耳罩和護目鏡，將它們丟在地上。

　　「該──死──」他吼道，往牆壁一拍。

　　Tony頭頂上方、能量首先擊中之處形成了一個三呎寬的凹痕，它的邊緣碎裂，彷彿這是道劣質石膏牆。Steve脫下自己的防護裝備，任由裝備落地，邁向前細看。他用掌心按牆。

　　「它比浩克強，」他道。

　　「什麼？」Tony厲聲道。

　　「 _看看_ 這個。你說這個地方是防浩克的。那──無論那到底 _是_ 什麼，它強過浩克。」Steve伸手越過Tony頭頂拉扯凹陷處皴裂的邊緣，連他都無法使之挪動。「連Loki都無法辦到。」

　　Tony轉頭瞥向Steve，他的視線巡過Steve的臉，沿著Steve的臂線回到牆上的窟窿。他的手指撫過其中一道從凹陷處延展而出的細小裂縫，他搖搖頭。

　　「那不重要。」

　　「你瘋了嗎？那當然重要。我想不出有什麼 _比_ 一個強過我們最強伙伴的武器還要重要。」

　　「那不是武器。」

　　「抱歉？」

　　「那是──那是個傳送工具。那是運輸機。它被 _偽裝_ 了。你沒看見星星嗎，Cap？那是個 _傳送開口_ 。」

　　Steve花了一些時間回想。

　　「不，」他道。「不。那不是──你看見那裡面有星星？」

　　Tony無言地頷首，Steve吼了一聲，將前額擱在倚牆的手臂上。他模糊地意識到Tony在他身後來回踱步著。Steve閉上眼睛緩慢吐息。

　　「你確定嗎？你敢 _肯定_ ？如果你是對的……如果九頭蛇擁有打開傳送口的技術，我們可有大麻煩了。」

　　「我確定，」Tony道。「肯定。徹底，百分之百。那感覺像──像另一個。」

　　「另一個──」Steve抬起擱在手臂上的腦袋望向Tony，他低下視線瞅了仍懸掛在Tony手中的槍── _開啟傳送口的機器_ ──一眼，然後抬頭盯著牆上的窟窿。「你剛才是在搞什麼？」

　　「什麼？」

　　Steve推牆轉身。「你在 _想_ 什麼，Tony？那是個傳送口，你 _知道_ 那是個傳送口，然後你跑向它？ _獨自一人_ ？」

　　「我──想看──」Tony啟口，他的雙眼圓睜，但Steve打斷他。

　　「什麼，你打算要跳進天曉得哪裡？」

　　Tony一動不動，沉下臉來。他抬起下巴。「就好像你沒有單獨跳進礦井，即便九頭蛇和納粹在底部玩扭扭樂[1]一樣。」

　　「有緊急狀況的話我會呼叫支援，」Steve道。「我可以呼叫Bruce，或Thor，他會飛。你也會。我可以呼叫你。」

　　「對啦，沒錯。」

　　「別再這樣該死的不正經！」Steve吼道。

　　一股氣噎在喉嚨，他攥起拳頭，朝身旁的牆壁使勁一捶，Tony嚇得退後一步。Steve感覺皮膚下方有東西嘎扎碎裂，然而牆面毫無動靜，連油漆都沒有刮損，美國隊長所能做的僅僅如此。

　　胸膛起伏著，Steve握住受傷的手，嘶了一聲。痛楚銳利鮮明，但不會持久。明早甦醒時必已復原。

　　「這就是二十一世紀？老是懷疑別人說的話，從不誠懇待人？你們這些人 _到底_ 是怎麼了？」

　　「你要誠懇？」Tony怒道，他現在離Steve整整六呎遠，儘管Steve不曾看見他移動。「好啊，當然。老爸的最愛──見鬼，老爸 _唯一_ 的床邊故事就是他飛到敵域，看著你跳下飛機的那次特殊經歷。沒錯，也許美國隊長是本國史上最他媽的勇敢的英雄，但相信我，我 _誠懇地_ 告訴你Rogers上尉跟其他人一樣天殺的愚蠢魯莽。」

　　「你不能比較──」

　　「剛比了。」

　　Steve緊握拳頭，痛楚再次穿透他的手，痛得他皺起眉頭。Tony的目光倏地轉向他的指節，然後立即回到他的臉上。Tony的眼睛大睜，裡頭閃爍著光。他站在他的領地，宛若以鐵製成。他赤著腳，Steve猛然驚覺，這一震幾乎和手中的痛楚一樣令他喘不過氣。

　　「你說得對，」他道，Tony哼了一聲。「我做過很多魯莽的事。我曾經在我應該等待後援時獨自戰鬥，我不能說我後悔做過那些事，我也不想和你爭論這點。」

　　「你先開始的。」

　　Steve深吸了一口氣。他捧著手，凝視Tony從牛仔褲褲管伸出的、不相稱的赤裸腳趾。「Tony，所有我認識或愛或，見鬼，甚至純粹討厭的人事物都離去了。死了、離開了。你──你能理解嗎？你了解那有多該死的寂寞嗎？我受夠孤軍奮戰了。我 _厭倦_ 孤軍奮戰了。現在，我真的能接受一些後援。」

　　他吐氣靠上牆。Steve沒有抬頭，他等著Tony說話，但Tony不發一語，於是他輕聲繼續道：「如果你要像這樣……像這樣衝入傳送口中，你為什麼還會這麼想要這麼團隊？團隊不是這樣運作的。」

　　「你上次可沒有抱怨，」Tony道，儘管言詞刺耳，語氣卻有一絲猶疑。Steve抬起頭。Tony依舊站在六呎遠處，身軀緊繃得彷彿他才是那個倚牆站立者，在內心盤算或戰或逃。

　　「我沒有，」Steve同意。「但我不知道我是否禁得起再看著你做一遍。請……請不要讓我再看一次。」

　　他必須停頓清嗓才能繼續。

　　「你為什麼會這麼想要這個團隊呢，Tony？」

　　Tony輕微一顫，他低下目光又退了一步，然而在Steve舉起未受傷的手之際他再度靜止下來。

　　「拜託。爭論結束，可以嗎？休戰？但如果九頭蛇有什麼必須去阻止的大計畫，我必須知道是要和神盾合作，還是和你。」

　　Tony仍看著一旁，道：「當然是我。」

　　「但為什麼？」Steve道。「你說你自己不是合群的人。沒有人會因為你在紐約事件發生過後退出而感到不快的。」

　　一陣沉默。Tony前後踮腳，環視驅動傳送口遺留的一片狼藉。他的目光終於定在那台拿著攝影機的機器上，它不知為何在混亂之中仍保持直立，Tony就那麼佇立凝視。

　　「我……我很 _無聊_ ，」Tony開始道，他搖頭揮手打斷自己。「等等，不，表達方式不對。我不是在說我因為無聊而要你們跳舞給我看。我沒混蛋成那樣。」

　　他煩躁地嘆了一口氣，捋過頭髮。「讓我──讓我再試一次。鏡次二。」

　　他陷入沉默。他用掌根按著額，手指緊擰頭髮。Steve等了又等。

　　「算了吧，」Steve最後道。「你不必向我闡釋自己。沒關係的。反正你需要和Fury講這一切，也許你應該和他提這件事。」

　　他直起身離開牆壁。出口在車間的另一側，但Steve的注意力集中在遠處的灰色矩形門。走過Tony的時候他頓了一下，然Tony閉眼背對著他，手仍半掩著面孔。Steve開始離去。

　　「我不想和Fury提這件事，」Tony脫口而出。「基督啊，你在開玩笑嗎？你能想像我和他掏心掏肺嗎？有人會失去眼睛的，而且你知道，我倆其中一位眼睛已經太少了。」

　　Steve停下腳步。他回頭望著Tony，Tony已降下胳膊。他的手懸在身側，指頭蜷曲又舒張。他微微聳肩，對上Steve的目光，他說：「Steve。別這樣，我──我在試著……我在 _試_ ──」

　　Tony搖搖頭，轉過腳跟遠離Steve，Steve還來不及感到失落，Tony便已抵達牆邊旋身。他靠牆滑坐地板，雙腿前伸，傳送槍輕輕擱在一旁。

　　他拍拍身旁的空位，再次說道，輕聲地：「Steve。」

　　「小心，」Steve道。「如果你繼續用本名叫我，過不久你就沒辦法用這招來擺布我了。」

　　他在Tony身邊坐下，抱胸交叉腳踝，Tony仰頭靠向牆面瞅著他，嘴角上揚。他沒有移開手。

　　「把『Steve』留給特殊情況。」Tony道。「收到。」

　　Steve可以感覺到Tony手指的最前端輕抵他的大腿，但Tony沒有移開手。Steve也沒有移開腿。他在等待事情發生。總之他在等待 _某個什麼_ 。

　　「我死在那兒，」Tony突然道，眼眸一直沒有離開Steve的面龐。「我那時真的死了。瘋了，我知道。在外太空。在全然陌生的宇宙。我的心臟停止跳動，而我──孤獨一人。我將要獨自死去，就那樣了，沒有什麼可以補救的。」

　　「一定很可怕吧，」Steve道。

　　Tony笑嘆了一聲，用指節敲了敲Steve的牛仔褲縫骨。「別誤會了，那他媽的恐怖極了，可是我還有更糟糕的瀕死經驗，那時你還在吃──蘋果派。自由薯條[2]。」

　　「我沒吃過自由薯條，」Steve下意識地咕噥，Tony似乎沒有在聽，雖然他的視線於Steve說話之際飄向了他的嘴。

　　「孤獨地死在外太空是 _最不_ 恐怖的選項，因為我希望那發生。並不是死願什麼的，在那裡，完成一件事，買了賽車。我的意思是，我……」

　　「知道你將死於一件你所做過最重要的事？」

　　「對，就是那樣。我接受了事實。當你背著核彈，接受你近在眼前的自身末日的那三分鐘可是該死的長。以前從不俯就的。總是告訴自己永遠不會不戰而敗。是這麼解釋對吧？」

　　Tony終於收回手。他隔著襯衫用指節扣了扣弧形反應爐，然後將手覆於其上。他低頭凝視手背，指間隱隱透著藍光。

　　「Tony Stark拒絕死去，」他歪嘴笑道。「像蟑螂一樣。我──幾年前，我有一度認為我真的 _接受了_ 我的命運。把公司交給Pepper，照顧Rhodey，準備好和造物者碰碰拳頭，一切的一切。但即使如此，我猜我相信 _有事_ 會發生，而那確實發生了。那很棒，我一點也不訝異。自從被黑寡婦捅了脖子以來開心的事。」

　　Tony放下手，雙臂緊緊交叉在胸前。他凝視自己的腳。

　　「和核彈一起度過的三分鐘可是該死的漫長。但我準備好了。見鬼，我還挺 _高興_ 的，我想。怕得要死還有──還有一大堆的情緒，但很高興，因為我知道那行得通。我幹過的唯一一件好事。沒有人可以說Tony Stark背著炸彈飛到外太空獨自死去很自私吧？」

　　「這麼說的必然是騙子。」

　　「那裡有星星，」Tony喃喃道。「外頭有全然不同的世界。我能 _看見_ ──然後我閉上眼睛。死了。醒了。砰。我該做什──那就是 _所謂的_ 二次機會不是嗎？一切都只是……只是彩排，一點五的機會。一切似乎都沒有──我該做什麼？你如何擺脫恐怖的自我犧牲繼續下去？」

　　他陷入沉默。Steve讓寂靜流連一會兒，然後用腳敲敲一旁Tony的腳丫子，Tony驀地跳出思緒。他抬起頭凝視Steve，表情坦率開敞。

　　「這需要時間，」Steve道。「我花了七十年，且持續計算中。」

　　Tony因Steve的發言淺淺笑了，彷彿那是則私人笑話。那，Steve伴隨著一陣暖流意識到，的確是。

　　「是啊，我想你大概是……未如料死去丹佛事[3]的世界級專家。」

　　「這裡是紐約，」Steve道，並情不自禁地加了句，「那是有出處的，對吧？」

　　「猜對了。」Tony用赤足敲了敲Steve的腳。他的腳停留在那裡，倚著Steve的足踝。「我一直在建造這些愚蠢的小機器，對，我們在乾淨能源的突破表現不俗，和Wakanda洽談中的交易也很棒，但是我很無聊。這些無趣極了。這一切都不像來生中註定要做的事。」

　　「你幾曾何時做 _過_ 註定該做的事？」

　　「對，嗯，也許現在是開始的好時機。」

　　Tony撿起地上的傳送槍擱在腿上，他來回撫著槍管。他幾近乎心不在焉地撬著側邊嵌板，皮手套削弱了手指的力度。

　　「我不是說我相信任何Thor無法與之互毆的更高權者，」他道。「或天數，或命運，或者我是選中的人之類的──就算是我也沒那麼自命不凡。但一個逃避過多次死亡的人，他會開始思索這一切是否有個理由。」

　　「復仇者？」

　　「對我來說似乎是很好的理由。」

　　「我可以理解，」Steve緩緩道。「需要一個繼續存在這裡的理由。為此而值得。」

　　「那復仇者算是嗎？值得嗎？」

　　他盯著Tony緊張地把玩傳送槍的手。那枚九頭蛇標誌──粗略地鑿刻在側邊，彷彿後來補上似的──仍使他的胃部噁心地翻攪，悲憤並存；背後的牆冰冷堅硬，而天曉得他在地底多深處。但他睨了Tony一眼，後者用眼角盯著Steve。Steve吐出他屏了七十年的氣息。

　　「也許，」他道。「我希望如此。」

　　Tony頷首。他面朝出口，未全然正對Steve，Steve只能看見他深棕眼瞳的一角和更深色的睫毛。Tony瞥了自己的腿一眼，然後望向一旁Steve的，他伸出手。

　　Steve下意識地緊張起來，直到痛感貫穿臂膀，他才想起。

　　「你傷自己傷得不輕吶，老兄，」Tony擎起Steve的手道。儘管戴著皮手套，他的抓握依舊輕柔。「等一下。」

　　Tony將傳送槍放置地板，用牙齒扯下手套扔在一旁，復小心翼翼地捧起Steve的手。Tony覆繭的指頭溫暖而穩定，它們溜至Steve的掌下。

　　「握一下。」

　　「沒關係的，真的，」Steve道，Tony瞪了他一眼，於是Steve轉轉眼珠，使勁緊握Tony的手，並嘶聲皺起眉頭。

　　「不算太糟。你馬上就能再去揍希特勒了。」

　　Steve輕笑，鬆手讓Tony收回指頭，Tony再度握住Steve的手，輕輕扭動每一根手指並戳戳瘀傷。已經沒那麼痛了，腫脹逐漸消退，瘀痕漸深。

　　「明早就會好了。」

　　「那麼如果你想要黑寡婦親親傷處減輕痛楚就必須快點。」

　　「什麼？不，我不──想要──」

　　「或Barton？」Tony哂笑。「風險大概沒那麼高，了解他。也了解 _她_ 。」

　　「閉嘴，Tony，」Steve推開Tony的手道。他對著腫脹的指關節皺眉。「我們現在有更重要的事要考慮。」

　　Tony頓了一下，道：「你說得對。」

　　他縮手戴回手套，挺身迅速地站了起來，緊抓著傳送槍。

　　「JARVIS，從You和Butterfingers的攝影機擷取影像片段，上傳到私人伺服器。目前先保持鎖定，不過準備好在我重看後開放給白名單，呃，零零四到八。」

　　「沒問題，先生。要告知Fury先生目前的事態發展嗎？」

　　Tony聳肩，低頭覷著Steve。「決定時刻，隊長。」

　　Steve緩緩吐氣。他在片刻後即做出決定，放下交叉的腿流暢地起身。Tony退步凝視他，他的眼睜得大大的，表情開暢，等著Steve發言。

　　「不，」Steve道。「先別聯繫Fury，JARVIS。我們必須先和團隊討論。」

*

　　他們回到頂層，Tony領著Steve徑直走向廚房。廚房一如Steve印象中寬敞，在上午的陽光中燦爛通明。裡頭的兩名使用者倒是新景象。

　　「兩位早上好，」他們進門時Clint朗聲道，揚起咖啡杯問候。他坐在中島工作檯邊緣，腳踏著凳子。

　　坐在一旁凳上的Natasha放下嘴裡的麥片勺上下打量他們。她的表情莫測，目光在Tony手中的槍逗留了一下，再移向Steve的手。

　　「你的手怎麼了？」她道。

　　「我打了某個東西。」

　　她檢視他的表情。「不是Stark。」

　　那並不是問句。

　　「不，」Steve還是回答了。「不是──不是Tony。」

　　Natasha點點頭繼續吃早餐，狀似十分滿意。與此同時，Tony大步橫越廚房，用手臂將工作檯上的雜物掃到一旁，將傳送槍丟在他們面前。

　　Clint透過牙縫低低地吹了一聲口哨，他抬起凳上的腳盤腿而坐，伸手準備拿槍。

　　「Stark，」他道，「你帶禮物給我們？」

　　Tony拍掉他的手。「滾下會議桌，Barton。」

　　「這裡是廚房。」

　　「我不認為吃零食和復仇相互牴觸，」Tony道。「這是個美麗新世界。現在走開。滾。」

　　「最好放尊重點，」Clint埋怨，不過他跳下掉檯面落到椅子上。儘管嘴裡抱怨著，他挺身而坐，警覺專注地盯著前方的槍。

　　「而且不管怎樣，」Tony道，他按下檯面下方某處，檯面無聲地翻轉，露出底部的操縱面板。「這是Steve的禮物，他帶的夠全班同學享用了。」

　　Natasha放下麥片碗，雙臂在檯面上交疊，她瞅著Steve。「智利？」

　　Steve頷首。

　　「你們倆有沒有看過神盾庫存裡有類似的東西？」他問道，拉出Tony身旁的椅凳坐下，Steve望著她，然後轉頭看Clint。「小心，我們不知道碰到表面安不安全。」

　　Natasha挑眉瞥了Tony一眼，伸手向後──看也不看地，她肯定在踏入廚房的那刻便已牢記房間的格局和內容物──抓下一條抹布。她把布裹在手上，拽過槍支舉起來細瞧。

　　「沒有，」她端詳半晌後道。

　　她轉向Clint。

　　「我沒看過類似的東西，」Clint搖搖頭道。「它看起來不像典型的九頭蛇產物。很怪，他們不是很愛炫耀嗎？你會認為他們希望他們的東西能引人注目超過五秒。」

　　「他們確實如此，」Steve道，Tony在同時抬起盯著操縱台的眼睛道：

　　「他們 _是_ 在炫耀。就某方面而言。JARVIS，錄下這段談話。不是為了收集手淫素材，」他對著房裡的所有人詳細補充。「我要聯絡其他人。他們之後可能會需要看紀錄。」

　　Clint滿不在乎地聳肩，Natasha頷首，把槍放回檯面，揚眉撐著手臂前傾。

　　「這是武器還是別的東西？」她問道。

　　Tony朝她咧嘴而笑，他拿出口袋裡的通訊器。「別的東西。只要──給我──一秒鐘。」

　　他將通訊器插入操控台插槽，摁下Thor和Bruce的圖像，然後將手指撇向中島周圍的空位。兩道光束從檯面邊緣射向天花板，展開成矩形懸在半空。一開始只有模糊的靜止畫面，但在Steve的注視下，左邊的矩形突然閃現彩色，如同所有二十一世紀的電視螢幕一般清晰明亮，Bruce在裡頭對他們眨眼。

　　「哈囉，」他道。

　　「快回家，寶貝，」Tony道。「孩子們想你了。」

　　Clint揮揮手。

　　「好──吧，」Bruce緩緩道。他捋過頭髮，坐直了些。他人在戶外，背景是蔚藍的天，蟲鳴鳥叫注入了廚房。「又有任務了嗎？」

　　「有可能，」Steve道。「九頭蛇已經撤離查卡布科，但是我找到──」

　　他被移動的畫面和陌生的嗓音打斷。

　　「噢，我的天，停下──還天殺的那麼早──閉 _嘴_ ，」聲音說道。另一個螢幕閃現色彩，桌子和半攏百葉窗的影像填滿了螢幕。鏡頭傾斜，移動，畫面中出現一名年輕女子，瞇眼懷疑地瞪著他們。

　　「啥？」她厲聲道。

　　「你誰啊？」Tony說。

　　「我是誰？ _你_ 是誰？我正在睡覺，還作了個棒透了的夢，現在……」她停了下來，眨眨眼，搖頭緊閉雙目。當她睜眼時，她用非常微弱的聲音說道：「噢天啊，你是Tony Stark。好，深呼吸，Darcy，深呼吸。」

　　鏡頭再次瘋狂傾斜，畫面定在漫漫旋轉的吊扇上，揚聲器傳出那女孩漸遠而減弱的吼聲：「 _Thor_ ！你所有的超辣朋友在你的手機上，他們看到我該死的鳥窩頭了！」

　　兩邊的對話都陷入沉默，Clint打破寂靜道：「我喜歡她。」

　　「我可以問──？」Bruce開口，但Tony發出響亮的噓聲，豎起食指。Bruce嘆氣坐回去。

　　Thor的螢幕畫面再次因移動而模糊。影像總算靜止了，Thor的臉出現在螢幕上。他對他們微笑。

　　「我的朋友！」他洪聲道。「幸會！」

　　「你也是，」Steve俯身對著螢幕道。他模糊地意識到Tony在他旁邊坐下後傾。「Bruce、Thor──以及你們兩位，」他補上，瞥向Clint和Natasha。「你們也會想聽這些的。你們有看過任何類似這個的東西嗎？尤其是Thor──你認為這是否有可能來自你的領域？」

　　Natasha無言地舉起槍。Thor傾前研究，臉上的笑容漸漸消失。

　　「不，隊長，」他道。「我願能鼎力襄助，然你們的武器於我而言甚是陌生。在阿斯加德，我等精心巧製美麗兵器。此物──此物做工粗略。且 _醜陋_ 。其在我域無可立足。」

　　「真該死。」Steve嘆道。「Bruce？」

　　Bruce搖頭聳聳肩。「沒看過。這 _看起來_ 並不起眼。為什麼要特別著重在Thor？」

　　「因為至今Thor的種族是據我們所知唯一擁有在不同世界旅行技術的人。」

　　桌子周圍，Natasha用俄語嘶聲咒了句，Clint則坐得更加挺直。Thor的表情變得嚴峻。

　　「這很……糟糕，」Bruce道。

　　「好吧，男孩們與女孩們，」Tony俯身把手肘支在檯面上道。「沒有必要把珍珠項鍊抓得那麼緊[4]。這很──不好，沒錯，但我們已經有了一線希望。從這東西的醜陋程度看來，九頭蛇有別人幫他們搞這卑鄙勾當──無論是誰？他們也尚未成功。」

　　「你怎麼知道？」Natasha問。

　　Tony聳聳肩。「試了，發射了，地下室保持百分之百無傳送口，當然，他們得到了技術，但他們還沒有開始使用。」

　　「如果我們好好研究它，」Bruce搓著下巴道，「我們或許能找出它的來源。」

　　「我掃不出結果，」Tony道。「連原料都未知。這就是為何， _你_ ，伽瑪專家，還有我──唔，就 _我_ ──需要戴上我們的科學帽，找出真相。所以，馬上滾回這裡。」

　　Bruce頷首。他看向一旁，降下手臂，螢幕上的畫面因而晃動。地圖窸窣作響，然後他的臉重新出現。「到最近的機場路程大約一小時。我需要先飛到大一點的城市才有辦法搭有到紐約的班機，不過大概今晚就會到了。」

　　「JARVIS，提醒我發明一個瞬移器，老早就該發明了。時候到了。我認為世界已準備好，」Tony嘆道。他將額埋入手中，搖搖頭。「Bruce，試著跨越邊境進入美國就好。我會派噴射機過去接你。那樣還是很耗時，但幸運的話，能少花一些煩人的時間。」

　　「我認為你幫你自己發明一些耐心的時候到了，」Bruce咕噥，不過他再次頷首。喀嚓一聲，螢幕暗下，光束消失收回檯面。

　　「你能也回來嗎，Thor？」Steve道。「關於外星科技的事你知道的最多。」

　　Thor點點頭，他挺直身軀，臉上的凝重減輕了些。「然也。我必須先和Jane道別──」

　　「唔，那大概要耗上五小時，」Tony對Steve嘀咕。

　　「噓，」Steve微微搖頭低聲道，直直看著Thor。他用餘光瞥見Natasha轉頭盯著他們。　

　　「──她十分忙碌，於此時日無法與我同行，然我必盡速。」

　　「Thor，」Natasha道，移開定在Steve身上的目光。「你飛到這兒要多久？」

　　「大約你們米德加德的六十分鐘。」

　　「帶著米德加德人飛行安全嗎？」

　　「安全，Jane經常在天氣清朗之夜加入我。」

　　Natasha點了一下頭。她交叉雙臂。「聯繫Banner，去要他的位置。你先飛去找他，再帶他一起回來。」

　　「啊，好寡婦，你的智慧令我等羞慚。」

　　Natasha點頭同意，嘴唇抽動了一下。在她一旁的Clint卻皺起眉頭。Steve瞟了Clint擱在檯面的手一眼，它們緊握成拳頭。

　　「你覺得這有沒有可能是你弟弟在背後主導的，Thor？」Clint道，他的嗓音低沉。「首次的嘗試無法保持傳送口開啟，所以用別的方法再試一次？」

　　「我並不如此認為，」Thor道。「然而有許多事我本認為Loki不可能為之。或許當此新裝置在我手中後，我能察覺他的存在。雖然我願情況並非如此。」

　　他重重嘆了口氣，螢幕暗下消失後，那聲嘆息仍在四周迴盪。Steve轉頭瞄Tony，後者支著下巴蹙著眉，Steve繼續看向其他人。他瞅見Natasha輕觸Clint的手背對他私語，Clint向她點頭。

　　「Thor會飛，」Tony打破沉默道。「我怎麼會他媽的忘記Thor會飛？」

　　Clint哼笑。「是啊，Stark，還以為你是天才。」

　　「你現在住的是那個天才的大樓，」Tony道。「而且我有一台訓練來殺人的超級電腦，所以給我小心點。」

　　他起身踢開椅凳晃向碗櫥，Natasha重新拾起麥片，Clint懷疑地瞪著天花板。

　　「JARVIS？」

　　「儘管我擁有十分嚴謹的保全規程，Barton探員，但我向您保證，其中未有確實意以殺人者。」

　　「真安慰人，」Clint嘀咕。

　　Tony竊笑，手拿一大袋薯片自碗櫥那兒走來。他扯開包裝袋，將一大堆餅乾直接倒入口中後，把袋子丟給Clint。Clint沒有轉頭便接住了它。

　　「嗯，在Thor和Bruce抵達前我們還有好幾個小時可以殺，」Tony邊嚼邊說。「誰想玩扭扭樂？撲克？ _脫衣_ 撲克？不，我知道了，脫衣扭扭樂。」

　　「Tony，」Steve道，「我們應該──」

　　Natasha舔掉湯匙尾端的一滴牛奶，平靜地說：「你想要團隊從神盾獨立出來。」

　　「你怎麼──」Steve開口，但是Natasha抬頭看的人是Tony。

　　「你掩飾技巧太差。你給Clint食物，你想要他站在你這邊。今早你和Steve起了爭執，不過現在你們倆變成了好朋友──」此刻她的目光移向Steve，但她依然對著Tony說話。「你因為Fury的沉寂沮喪了好幾個月。你今天似乎很愉快。」

　　「我一直都很愉快，」Tony道。

　　Clint搖搖頭，滿嘴薯片地發出輕蔑的聲音。Natasha持續凝視Steve，眼睛一眨未眨，她偏頭。

　　「不，」她簡潔地道，終於轉向她的麥片。「你沒有。」

　　Steve盯著檯面。

　　「所以你加入嗎？」他在片刻的沉默後問道。

　　Natasha瞟向Clint，後者挑眉聳起一邊肩膀，不管她從他的反應裡看出了什麼，那足以令她點頭，「是的。」

　　「只要能避開文書工作什麼都好，」Clint道。

　　「我們依然身兼神盾探員，」她補充道，「當他們需要我們時，我們會為他們工作。」

　　Steve點點頭道：「很公平，」然後他環顧尋找Tony。

　　目光接觸的剎那，Tony在頃刻間綻放笑容。一個真心誠意的笑，一路蔓延至他皺起的眼眸，沒有絲毫諷刺、推諉或偽善。那幾乎是Steve見過最溫暖、最耀眼的畫面。

　　「我們肯定有得樂了，」Tony拍拍他的手臂道。

　　Steve沒有回應。Tony放下手，然他望向別處時仍淺淺笑著，在一片雜亂中翻找螺絲起子。Natasha把槍推給他，Tony熱切地抓了過去。他的拇指沿著槍管滑動，重新找到了嵌板，Tony帶著滿意的微笑用螺絲起子猛戳邊緣。

　　「是啊，」Steve勉強道。他乾嚥了一次，又一次，吃力地。他不需要這些。他不需要Tony的心跳在皮膚下搏動的觸覺。他不需要──

　　他睇見Clint從袋裡抓了另一把薯片對Natasha私語。她頷首，抬眼瞅著Steve，她的注視如此銳利、專注且 _了然_ 。

　　但讓Steve再次回望的是Tony，後者正朝那把槍弓腰，伸著舌，全神貫注。讓Steve移不開視線的是Tony，即使Tony自眼角瞄著他而Steve無法解讀他的表情。

　　是Tony。恰不可及。

　　「噢，」Steve低語。

　　噢，見鬼。

　　噢， _肏_ 。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 扭扭樂（Twister）是一種多人遊戲，需要一張上有不同色彩的墊子，一人發令指示他人將手腳放於特定顏色圈上。  
> [2] 自由薯條（Freedom fries）即是薯條（French fries），2003 年美國攻打伊拉克時，由於法國的不支持，美國共和黨議員將眾議院自助餐廳菜單上的「French fries」改為「Freedom fries」。  
> [3] 未如料死去丹佛事（things to do Denver when you’re not as dead as you thought），此句化用自1995年的電影《Things to Do in Denver When You're Dead》。  
> [4] 抓緊珍珠（pearls clutching）指大驚小怪。  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [一篇很棒的長評](https://arigatsa.wordpress.com/2012/11/04/%E8%A9%95a-very-very-very-fine-house/)  
> 


End file.
